


Things Left Unsaid

by Athena25



Category: Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: A few of the Kuroko boys- supporting roles only this time, Aged-Up Characters, Angst, Bullying, College, Dubious Consent, Escalating crimes, Hate Speech, M/M, OOC characters- just in case, Police get involved, Violence, drugged Oikawa, fuck buddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-16 15:58:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 47,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9278954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athena25/pseuds/Athena25
Summary: Iwaizumi has feelings for Oikawa, but he refuses to tell the brunette. What will happen when he finally musters up the courage to tell him?Oikawa and Iwaizumi then become the target of someone who has a serious problem with them. As the incidents keep escalating they're left to wonder who these people are and just how far will they go to hurt them?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this took so long to get out. I had a ton of unexpected things happen recently so it's been hectic!  
> I hope everyone had a pleasant time over the holidays and everyone made it back safely :) 
> 
> As for this fic, I'm not sure how often I'll update but I'm not going to put myself on a timeline this time.

 

 

 

                                                                                                  Things Left Unsaid 

 

 

 

 

Chapter 1 

 

Iwaizumi was sitting quietly at his desk attempting to complete his homework when the front door was slammed shut.

He lives alone, but he already knew who the “intruder” was; so, he simply carried on with his work knowing the bane of his existence would make his grand entrance any second.

He counted under his breath, “And three…Two…One”

“Iwa!!” The crying man-child wailed as he entered his room on cue.

“Well this one lasted almost a week,” Iwa commented, never taking his eyes from the paper in front of him.

“But I liked this one,” Oikawa whined, sitting down on the desk he was currently working on forcing him to pay attention.

Iwa removed his glasses and looked up at his extremely needy friend.

 “How about not jumping at the first girl who shows you attention then? Why don’t __you__  pick who you want to date instead of just saying yes when you’re asked?”

Oikawa pouted.

“It’s not my fault I’m gorgeous. You’re just mad because none of the girls ever ask you. If you want I can send some your way,” the brunette said with a wink.

Oikawa tried to get away from Iwa knowing the man was liable to hit him or throw something, but in his haste ended up falling off the desk and crashing to the floor.

Deciding karma had taken care of things for him, he turned back to his paper.

“I don’t need your help shit-kawa! Now leave so I can study in peace.”

Without even looking he could tell that damn annoying pout was back.

“I guess I can do that but only if you go to the club with me tonight.”

Iwa scrubbed a hand down his face and looked over at his friend.

‘What did I do to deserve this torture?’

Knowing that the brunette really would pester him all day if he didn’t agree, Iwa relented to his demand.

“I swear to God if you leave me to run off with some girl I will destroy every hair and body product you own,” he threatened.

Oikawa looked as if he had been struck.

Hair products and shit like that just weren’t important to Iwa. He had his gel, shampoo and deodorant. What else does a man need?! Why this idiot spends hundreds every year on that crap was beyond his level of understanding.

But I guess when you have loaded parents; you can afford to spend money on stupid stuff.

And it’s not like the prick even needed it. He was drop-dead gorgeous without all of the product, which only served to piss him off more. No one deserves to just wake up __that__  pretty.

Reluctantly Oikawa accepted his terms, before sashaying dramatically from his room leaving Iwa smiling like a fool.

10 o’ clock.

That should give him plenty of time to finish up.

 

 

 

10:00 right on the dot, Iwa’s door  was thrown open.

“Are you ready?” Oikawa asks impatiently from the doorway.

Iwa walks out of his room and is stopped in his tracks.

The man before him is wearing white and sliver leopard print leather pants, with an aquamarine blazer. His hair parted and styled like usual but with glitter sprinkled throughout and rubbed underneath his eyes.

He couldn’t hold it… He had to.

“Bwahahahaha What the hell are you wearing dude?! Ahahaha uhh uhh I’m sorry. I’m sorry.”

“Mean Iwa!” Oikawa said sticking his tongue out.

‘And he’ll still probably have more girls hitting on him than anyone else there.’

Iwaizumi has come to the conclusion that he could probably smear actual shit all over his friend and he would still get a date.

“Is that what you’re wearing?” Oikawa asked.

The black haired boy looked down at his blue collared T-shirt and nice jeans with sneakers not seeing an issue with his attire.

“Umm yeah.”

The brunette smiled, “it’s very __you__. I like it.”

‘What the fuck is that supposed to mean?’

He would have voiced that thought too, but the smile aimed at him stayed his tongue.

 

 

They arrived at the club and as soon as they were through the doors trash-kawa took off toward the dance floor leaving him to his own devices. Iwa made his way over to the bar and ordered a strong drink.

He hated the club scene and would rather spend a quiet night in his apartment reading than socializing. Since they started college together three years ago Oikawa has asked him to go out at least once a week, every week. He almost always turned him down.

This club was just like the rest unfortunately: loud music that you could barely hear the words to, grinding sweaty bodies on the dance-floor, strobe lights flashing, short skirts and low cut shirts.

Iwa threw his head back and downed the shot.

It was going to be a long night.

A couple of hours and eight drinks later Iwa was ready to go. He had been standing along the wall for the last half hour staring out at the dance floor hoping to catch a glimpse of his friend so he could at least let him know he was leaving.

A familiar beat started pulsing through the speakers and the people in the middle of the floor fanned out to create a ring.

‘Please God no.’

The song finally started playing.

“Sexy and I know it” by De Luna filled the atmosphere.

This was like Oikawa’s theme song.

Iwa approached the gathering crowd of people already knowing what he would find and sure enough, Tooru Oikawa was in the middle gyrating with some girl. Her hands were everywhere! Sliding up his chest, over his ass, and down his thighs; but he didn’t seem to mind it in the least.

‘And this is why no one ever sees you as anything more than a booty call!’

All of the girls he “dates” only want to sleep with him. They don’t care about what grades me makes in his classes or what book he reads. This is the Oikawa they know so this is the Oikawa they want. He’s explained this to him numerous times but the dumbass always has to be the center of attention.

Watching his friend dancing in an over sexual way and all but being molested in front of a group of strangers caused a surge of unfounded possessiveness to take a hold of him. He can’t remember a time he had been more pissed off. If he didn’t get out of there now he was going to end up punching someone. Iwa reached in and pulled his friend out of the ring and through the throng of booing people to the exit.

Once they were outside Oikawa turned on him, anger flashing in his eyes.

“What is your problem?!”

“You know if you had started taking your clothes off I bet they would have thrown money!”

Oikawa rolled his eyes.

“Yeah. Ok dad.”

He started heading back inside.

Jealousy reared its ugly head again and Iwa put a hand out to stop him.  

In a weary voice he asks, “Can we please just go home for tonight?”

He could see some of the anger drain from Oikawa’s face.

“Only if I can crash at your place and you watch a movie of my choice.”

Iwa smiled.

“That sounds perfect.”

 

“Really? __Mars Attack__? You’re going old school tonight,” Iwa commented as he placed the movie into the player.

Oikawa was still in the bathroom brushing his teeth so in answer he stuck his hand out of the door and flipped him off.

‘Yeah, if only,’ he thought.

The brunette stepped out of the bathroom and his lungs seized.

He’s seen Oikawa without a shirt before; hundreds if not thousands of times in fact. But for some reason the sight sent a bolt of heat straight to his stomach.

‘What is wrong with me tonight?’ he couldn’t help but ask himself as he physically shook his head to be rid of the lust clouding his mind.

Damn he looked good tonight though! Low slung sweats with hair slightly mussed. It was like the start of every wet dream he’s ever had.

He wasn’t delusional, Iwa knew that one day he would have to tell his best friend the truth. Being this close to him all the time is hell, and yet it’s what he looks forward to the most when he comes home. He doesn’t know how he’s gone this long continuing to hide his feelings but he couldn’t take much more.

‘Maybe it’s better to tell him tonight while I still have a little liquid courage,’ he reasoned.

The popcorn and snacks were already laid out along with their drinks to prevent too many interruptions. That was one of his biggest pet peeves.

They laid three blankets on the floor and stacked the pillows behind them for a recline creating a pallet for themselves. This was how they had always watched movies. Even when he would go to Oikawa’s house and they had all of that furniture, they still chose to watch from the floor.

“Thanks for going out with me tonight,” the brunette said as he lay out on his side.

Iwa pressed play.

“You’re welcome; now let’s start this train wreck.”

It was a sucky movie for present times, but back in the 90’s he could see why this would be considered a good movie. It was more entertaining than he would have guessed though.

 He felt a weight against his shoulder.

He looked down to see Oikawa with his head laid there.

“You’re always so comfy Iwa. Please let me use your shoulder for a while.”

Iwaizumi’s heart rate picked up and he instantly willed it to slow down, afraid the other man would hear.

‘Fuck, I can’t do this. I gotta tell him.’

He paused the movie and Oikawa immediately pulled away to glance up at him, a questioning look on his face.

 “We need to talk.”

The brunette sat up and faced him.

‘It’s ok Hajime, just get it out. Deal with the after math later.’

“So … I …”

Iwa’s face flushed a bright red, both frustrated and embarrassed.

He took a deep breath and rushed out, “I like you.”

Oikawa smiled, “I already knew that. We’ve been friends for ten years you idiot.”

He internally sighed, ‘No, you’re the idiot.’

“Not like that. I mean I **like**  you,” Iwa told him hoping to get the message across to the dense moron without him having to go into much more detail.

He saw the moment Oikawa truly grasped the meaning of his words. The smile left his face and his eyes turn downcast as if he didn’t even want to look at him right now.

“I’m flattered,” the brunette started, awkwardly scratching the back of his head, “but, I’m straight.”

“Yeah, I know,” Iwa said staring at the floor.

“Then why would you tel-“

“Do you know how hard it’s been?” Iwa asked cutting him off. “To be your best friend and be this close to you when I know I can’t have you. To see the side of you that no one will ever get to see, and then to have to sit on the sidelines while these girls treat you like trash?! It hurts.”

The brunette looked up at him with a small smirk, “Says the man who calls me Trash-Kawa.”

“I’ve never __treated__  you like trash though.”

“No, you haven’t,” Oikawa smiled briefly before asking the million dollar question. “Where do we go from here?”

Iwa ran his hands through his hair, “I still want to be friends. I mean I can’t just let ten years go down the drain, but I think I would like some space for a few days.”

“You’re going to be bored without my fabulousness around.”

The raven haired man smiled, “Yeah, I’m sure I will be but I’ll survive.”

“Can that time a part thing start tomorrow though?” Oikawa asked.

Iwaizumi nodded and yawned, “I’m too tired to kick you out tonight anyway.”

They settled back down onto their pallet and fell asleep before the movie ended.

 

 

 

Iwa woke up to an empty apartment the next morning. Oikawa’s pillows were gone, and all of the snack dishes were washed and put away. Breakfast, eggs benedict with toast, was sitting out for him on the table with a note under the plate.

 **** __I know that I’m the cause of your problems right now, and this_ _ __  
__might sound bad coming from me, but if you need help or_ _ __  
_ _ __someone to talk to, I’m just right next door.__

He knew this was for the best, he needed some space to sort everything out, but knowing that the idiot wouldn’t be randomly stopping over to interrupt his day was a little depressing.

Iwaizumi has never gone a full day without speaking to Oikawa and he didn’t really have a lot of other friends to help take his mind off things.

How was he supposed to get through the next few days?

‘You’re the one who asked for space dumbass so figure it out.’

Iwa quickly ate his breakfast and decided to go back to sleep. He just wasn’t ready to deal with a world without Oikawa yet.

 

 

It was late Sunday night.

Oikawa was well aware that he had class the next day but he couldn’t bring himself to care. He felt like shit!

He had been unknowingly hurting the most important person in the world to him. He was supposed to be his best friend….

“So why couldn’t I see it?” he whispered to himself.

‘What if he decides he can’t be around me anymore?’ his thoughts shouted at him.

His eyes stung as tears came to the forefront threatening to spill.

A loud round of knocks on his door pulled him from his morose thoughts.

Oikawa ran his arm over his eyes removing any trace of the droplets.

“What is it?” He asked as he opened the door.

Iwa was standing there with his arms crossed over his chest looking annoyed.

“What are you still doing up Shit-Kawa? We have class in the morning.”

The brunette rolled his eyes, “Thank you captain obvious. I was just going to skip tomorrow to be honest.”

Oikawa wiped at his eyes again. ‘Why couldn’t he just stay away like he asked me to do?’

“I said I wanted space, but I didn’t mean for you to completely disappear on me,” Iwa explained.

‘I guess I said that out loud… oops.’

“Now why are you crying?” The ebony haired boy finished softly.

“I thought you might not want to see me again,” Oikawa admitted.

“Who __would__ want to see your ugly mug?” Iwa fired back with a smile. “Of course I want to see you Stupid-Kawa. I just meant don’t be hanging all over me and don’t come to my apartment for a few days. It’d be kinda hard to ignore each other completely when we have some of the same classes.”

Oikawa nodded.

“Good. Now get some sleep; we have an early day tomorrow.”

With that Iwa turned and walked the few feet back to his apartment.

Oikawa shut his door and began thinking…

 

 

Iwa locked the door behind him and went to lie down on his bed.

’36 hours.’

He may have told Oikawa that he’d had no intention of completely ignoring him, but that wasn’t technically the truth.  Because that was exactly what he had planned to do; he just couldn’t go through with it. They had three classes together and they live next door to each other for Christ sakes. It was going to drive him up the wall if he tried to block him out completely.

His plan did last 36 hours though. Apparently that’s how long he could go without breaking down and seeking Oikawa out.

Pathetic.

He opened his phone and sent out a text.

**__Are you free one day this week?_ _ **

 

 

The week drug on at a snail’s pace with nothing exciting happening. They walked to their classes together, talked, and studied in the library; but, outside of that minimal contact they had left each other alone.

Iwa was glad to have that little bit of time to think without Oikawa always being in his face.

In this time he’d come to three realizations.

  1. He loved Tooru Oikawa.
  2. There is an almost 0% chance that he could ever feel the same.
  3. He needed to move on.



Lord knows he didn’t want to just move on with his life, but 5 years of one-sided love was enough.

He decided to not ask Oikawa to do anything differently, how Iwa felt was his problem, and it would be unfair to place restrictions on his friend.

So Hajime Iwaizumi officially put himself on the market. No more holding back and letting opportunities pass him by.

 

He was walking back to his apartment after catching a late night movie when he felt arms encircle his neck.

“It’s been a week,” Oikawa whined, “can I please come inside?”

Iwa sighed and pushed the door open gesturing for the man to come in.

The brunette scrunched his nose as he looked around.

“This place is too clean for a bachelor.”

“Well I refuse to live in squalor like you Trash-Kawa.”

“You’re going to make someone a good wife one day, “Oikawa teased.

Iwa threw a nearby text book at him knocking the wind out of the other man.

“Twas but a joke my good sir,” the brunette said bouncing back instantly. “Umm… So Iwa… I’ve been thinking…”

“Oh shit.”

“Rude!” Oikawa stomped his foot. “Look can you please just sit down and close your eyes so I can get through this?”

‘Well it’s not the most unusual request I’ve ever heard from him,’ he reasoned.

He did as he was asked, sitting himself in his desk chair and closing his eyes.

The smell of alcohol reached him first, quickly followed by a pleasant pressure against his lips. Fingers tangled in his hair as Iwa slanted his lips to deepen their kiss. Heat shot straight to his groin and his cock stirred to life when Oikawa slid his tongue in.

It was everything he had ever wanted.

And…

He needed to stop.

With great effort, and an even greater resolve, Iwa pushed Oikawa away.

They were both panting as they looked at each other using the back of their hands to wipe their mouths.

“What the fuck,” Iwaizumi growled. “That’s not funny Shit-Kawa.”

“It wasn’t meant to be,” the brunette replied easily. “I figure if I’m drunk then I can do this.”

Oikawa gestured between the two of them.

He felt like he’d been kicked in the gut.

“I just don’t want to lose you Iwa; you’re too important to me,” the man continued.

He was livid.

“Do you love me?” Iwaizumi gritted out.

“No.”

“Then why the fuck do you think it’s ok to play with me like this?! And you have to be drunk to be with me?! Am I that fucking repulsive to you?!” Iwa yelled tears threatening to spill.

Oikawa took a step toward him, “No, that’s not what I me-“

“Get out,” he croaked around the lump in his throat.

“Iwa. If you would just listen…”

“I can’t keep doing this to myself and I can’t keep letting you…” He stopped to take a large breath before continuing. “I had decided to move on and try to actively date and now you do this shit? How is this fair?”

Iwa looked up at his best friend, letting the tears fall freely down his face.

“Just leave please,” he pleaded.

“I didn’t mean to hurt you,” Oikawa whispered as he showed himself to the door

‘You never have, but you always do… How am I supposed to move on now that I know what you taste like?’

He sent out a desperate message.

**__Can you come over tomorrow__?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope ya'll enjoy the second installment of this story.  
> Be safe out there and I'll update again soon :)

Oikawa slammed the door as he rushed into his apartment and threw himself on his bed.

His heart hurt.

“It wasn’t supposed to be like this,” he whispered into the dark room.

He was so confused. Oikawa didn’t know what to do anymore.

When Iwa had first confessed his feelings to him he was completely caught off guard. It’s not like he was repulsed by the idea of his best friend having a “thing” for him, but the thought of them being something more had never crossed his mind.

All of his past partners had been female. That’s just what he was naturally drawn to.

But the more he began thinking about Iwaizumi and them starting a relationship, the more the idea seemed to grow on him.

If it were any other man, the idea would be thrown out immediately; he wouldn’t even take it into consideration. But this was Iwa!

He’s good looking, and smart, and had put up with him for a decade.

He didn’t know if they would last, but he didn’t want to turn away without even trying.

That was his intention tonight.

He had decided to kiss Iwaizumi to determine if there was something more between them.

But he was worried that they might get carried away. Oikawa had heard that sex with another man would hurt, and he didn’t know how his plan would play out so he had a few drinks before going over. Never in a million years would he expect Iwa to think so lowly of him.

_“You need to be drunk to be with me?”_

Of course he didn’t, he was just a big baby; but he couldn’t get a word in edge wise to try to explain.

Those words pierced his heart like nothing else.

However, Iwa was unfair in his own way though.

‘How can he expect me to know whether I love him or not, when I’m still trying to sort through everything else?!’

The memory of that kiss would be forever seared into his mind

It was everything he had always longed to feel. Rough, desperate, and loving all at the same time.

It was perfection.

And he had fucked everything up. He had to make Iwa believe him before he found someone else and left him behind.

 

 

 

On Monday, Oikawa skipped class.

Iwa had expected it of course, but he couldn’t bring himself to care; he was still too pissed and hurt.

He replayed _that_  evening over in his mind a hundred times trying to make sense of what had happened. Oikawa is an idiot, but he’s never been intentionally cruel. He just couldn’t see his friend pulling a stunt like that for shits and giggles.

Hopefully once they both calmed down enough they could sit down and figure out what happened.

Iwaizumi once again pulled out his phone.

__

_Come to my house on Wednesday._

 

This time he got a reply back.

**_**** _ **

_****Twice in four days? That’s rare.** ** _

And it was… Extremely rare, but he needed to clear his mind of a certain brunette if only for a few hours.

__

_8 PM. I’ll leave the door unlocked._

__

 

Over the next couple of days they didn’t see each other even once.

No text messages. No calls.

Zero communication from either side, and it was starting to get to him.

Oikawa wanted to apologize, he would even go so far as to get down on his knees at this point; but, every time he left his apartment to do just that, an image of Iwa with tears falling down his face would come to mind. He had really hurt him; so, he figured the best thing he could do right now was to give him time.

Well that was his plan anyway…

Later that evening at around 9 o’clock loud rock music filled Oikawa’s apartment. No, he wasn’t the one playing it.

It was coming from next door. From Iwa’s apartment.

He was used to this though. Once or twice a week Iwaizumi would blare the radio while he cleaned up his apartment. The first time it had happened Oikawa had gone next door to ask him to turn it down and when he opened the door, he caught Iwa dancing with a broom in his underwear. He didn’t bother to go ask him to turn it down when it happened again a few days later.

“I guess, if nothing else, this gives me an excuse to speak to him,” he reasoned.

He changed into a nice outfit, checked his hair in the mirror, and walked next door.

Oikawa beat on the door for about a minute when he realized it was completely useless. He thought about going  back home and simply putting in some ear plugs, but he just wanted to clear the air. He didn’t know if he would have the courage to come back, and there would never be a better excuse to do so.

Oikawa turned the door knob and entered Iwaizumi’s apartment.

 

 

Earlier that evening (Wednesday) at Iwa’s house at about 8 PM…

“Hey Iwaizumi,” Kageyama said as he let himself into his upperclassmen’s apartment.

“Are you hungry?” he asked. “I just finished making dinner and there’s plenty of extra.”

“Oh, um, sure, that would be nice,” the boy spit out awkwardly. “Thank you.”

Iwaizumi made him a plate and they sat down together in companionable silence eating their dinner.

“So…” Kags drawled after they had both finished their meals. “Not that I’m complaining, but why am I here again?”

He sighed.

“It’s that damn idiot. I can never tell when he’s serious or just playing.”

The ebony haired boy simply sat there waiting patiently for Iwa to continue.

“He kissed me a few days ago,” he admitted.

Kageyama perked up, “That’s awesome! You’ve been waiting forever for this to happen. But then… why am I here?”

Iwaizumi stood up and walked around the table leaning down where their noses were almost touching.

“I don’t want to think about him right now,” he breathed.

The black haired boy closed the scant distance and crushed their lips together as he wrapped his arms around the man’s neck.

Iwa hummed in satisfaction when Kageyama’s mouth granted his tongue entrance. Hajime trailed his hand down the former setter’s stomach stopping just short of his aching cock straining in his pants.

The boy’s hips thrust forward of their own volition silently begging for more contact.

“You’re always so needy for me,” Iwa whispered as he tugged on his junior’s ear lobe. “Let’s take this to the couch before I fuck you on the table.”

Tobio released a small moan at the crude words.

Iwaizumi helped him up and led him to the living room. Not that there was any need to actually lead him since Kageyama had been here at least once a week, every week, for the past couple of years.

The only couple of rules he had for their arrangement were pretty simple ones.

No attachments.  
Don’t announce their arrangement to the world.  
And no fucking on his bed.

It’s not that Iwaizumi was a neat freak or a germaphobe, but on the off chance that Oikawa ever did return his feelings he didn’t want to have memories with anyone else on that bed.

He pushed Kageyama down on the couch while he stayed standing, looking down at the boy.

“Take off your shirt and play with your nipples,” Iwa commanded.

Tobio quickly removed his shirt and threw it across the room. He could tell it was definitely not a night to try his patience. The boy lay back down and immediately set to the task of abusing his nipples.

Pinching.

Flicking.

Small whimpers escaping his mouth as pleasure coursed through his body.

Iwa simply couldn’t stand back and watch anymore. He swooped in and captured one with his mouth, licking and rolling it around with his tongue.

Kageyama’s back arched trying to push the bud further into that silk wet heat.

“Iwaizumi, AH! Please!”

He pulled his mouth off with a pop and looked down at the blushing, over-heated boy.

“Please what?”

“Please touch me,” Kageyama begged around panting breaths.

Iwa sat up and lightly ran his fingers up and down his thighs, rubbing the sensitive junction of his hip with his thumb. The boy beneath him squirmed this way and that trying to force his hand to move where he wanted.  

Finally Kageyama had had enough. His hand shot out and captured Iwa’s wrist in a bruising grip bringing it to his achingly hard cock straining against the zipper of his pants. He held Iwaizumi’s hand there as he thrust up into it creating delicious friction that had him moaning rather loudly.

‘Guess it’s time to start the music.’

Iwaizumi grabbed the remote off the coffee table and turned on his stereo system.

“You can yell as loud as you want to,” Iwa told him.

“Don’t I always?”

He pushed play.

Iwa wasted no more time. He unbuttoned and unzipped Kageyama’s pants, pulling them along with his underwear down his legs and off on to the floor.

He quickly stripped down as well, not wanting his friend to feel like this was an entirely impersonal action, and pushed Tobio’s legs apart. One foot resting on the ground and one hooked over the back of the couch. Iwaizumi ran feather light finger tips up and down the boy’s thighs a couple of times before finally taking his cock in hand.

Kageyama’s back arched as he moaned, a look of pure pleasure plastered on his face.

Iwa moved his hand up and down, rubbing his thumb over the leaking tip smearing the clear liquid on the head. He ducks his head and engulfs Tobio’s cock with his mouth. Iwa forces his throat to relax as he continues to slide down taking him to the hilt.

Long, lithe fingers grab onto his spiky hair forcing him to stay in place. Luckily the fingers loosened up before he choked, and he pulled off with a slurp; a string of spit connecting his lips to Kageyama’s member.

Iwa stuck his fingers in Tobio’s face silently ordering the boy to suck. Obediently he licked up, down and around the entire length of the digits until Iwaizumi was confident they were wet enough.

He easily sunk one finger past the ring of muscles and into Kageyama’s tight hot entrance. After a few experimental thrusts, he added a second.

In and out. In and out.

Slowly he pushed his fingers.

Once moans began falling from the lips of the boy spread out in front of him, he sped up his pace.

Curling and twisting trying to find that one little bundle of nerves that would set Kageyama on fire.

He knew he found it when the black haired boy arched up with his cock twitching. Iwa pulled his fingers almost all the way out only to slam mercilessly right back into that spot over and over.

Kagayama’s mouth was in the constant shape of an O as moans and whimpers endlessly flowed from his lips.

Iwa leaned forward a bit and once more swallowed Tobio’s dick. His tongue licking around the head and flicking on the sensitive underside.

Kageyama threaded his fingers through his upperclassmen’s hair and thrust his hips upward fucking his throat. The only warning Iwaizumi received was the tightening of the boy’s fingers in his hair before he shot his load down Iwa’s throat.

He swallowed it down and released Tobio’s cock with a pop.

“Now get up,” Iwa ordered the blissed out boy.

He positioned Kageyama with his knees on the cushions; legs spread a part, with his head resting on the back of the couch.

Iwa stood up and came up behind him placing his cock at Tobio’s hole and in one hard thrust completely seated himself inside. He didn’t have it in him to be easy tonight and he knew his friend understood. If there was a problem or he was going _too_ over board, they had a signal in place that he was to use.

He screwed his eyes shut and pulled back out until only the tip was inside before slamming back in. Over and Over.

This wasn’t “love making” this was him needing to forget, needing to release all of the pent up frustrations he’d been holding on to all week.

_TAP TAP_

Iwa opened his eyes when he felt the two taps to his shoulder. That was the signal.

“Shit!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking time out of your day to read my story, I hope you enjoyed it :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is shorter than the previous two, but this kinda ends the first "Phase" of this story quite nicely. 
> 
> For those of you who may not like: violence , psych trauma, crime, and the other things to come later- this chapter could also be considered a happy ending; so, you can stop reading here if you only wanted a quick one-shot with a satisfying ending. 
> 
> I hope ya'll enjoy this chapter and get ready for the shit storm brewing starting next chapter.

 

Oikawa walked down the short hallway and into the open room.

To his right was the kitchen with a small dining area which is completely open to the living area on the left.

A movement in the living room caught his eye forcing him to pay attention.

His heart clenched painfully in his chest at the sight before him.

Tobio, sweating and panting as he was drilled from behind by an aggressive Iwaizumi.

Their eyes met.

He could see his junior turn deathly pale before he reached behind him to tap Iwa’s shoulder.

His best friend immediately stopped his movements and looked up at him.

God he was selfish! Of course he wouldn’t be Iwa’s first. That was just wishful thinking on his part, but it still hurt so fucking bad!

He couldn’t stand to look at them anymore.

Oikawa turned on his heel and stalked from the apartment.

The moment he was out in the hallway he leaned against his friend’s apartment door trying to sort through his thoughts.

‘You have no right to get jealous Tooru,’ he reminded himself. ‘A week ago you weren’t even sure you wanted to try this.’

‘Yeah, but it’s fucking Tobio,’ another part of him argued back. ‘Out of all the people... I refuse to lose to that brat again!!’

Resolve firmly in place, he threw open the door to Iwaizumi’s apartment once more and all but ran to the living room.

They were still in the same position, locked together, and quietly whispering. He grabbed Iwa by the shoulder and pushed him backward out of Kageyama and onto the coffee table.

He then reached over to grab the stereo remote and turned off the system.

“Get out Tobio. Now!” He ordered without even looking in his direction.

The black haired boy raced around the room trying to find his clothes and put them on before all but running out the door.

“What the hell Shit-Kawa?!” Iwaizumi yelled as he finally stood up. “He was __my__  company. You do not just get to walk in here and order my guests around.”

_Sniffle Sniffle_

“I know that Iwa,” Oikawa croaked out.

The ebony haired man reached out and grabbed his elbow  trying to force the brunette to turn around  and face him.

“Don’t touch me right now. Not while you still smell like him.”

When Iwaizumi made no move to release him, the brunette ripped his arm from his bruising grip.

“Go get a shower and come to my apartment when you’re done please.”

Without another word Tooru Oikawa turned around and slowly walked from his apartment.

 

Iwaizumi was in a daze as he headed to the bathroom.

He wasn’t sure whether he should be pissed off, or happy.

Oikawa did take a stand and make Tobio leave. The ‘why’ is what he isn’t so sure about.

He stepped into the shower stall and lathered soap on every square inch of his body and hair making sure that only the scent of his soap would remain.

A few quick minutes later and Iwaizumi turned off the water.

‘I might as well get this over with.’

 

 

Oikawa tidied his apartment as he waited for his friend to come over.

Friend? Can he really still call him that after all of this?

Contrary to what Iwaizumi said earlier, Oikawa’s apartment was far from being trashy. It just wasn’t freakishly neat and organized like his.

He had just started a load of laundry when he heard the knocks on the door and rushed to answer it.

The brunette opened the door and motioned for his friend to come inside.

“Would you like some tea?” He offered.

“No, I’m good,” the other man  declined as he sat at the table.

The atmosphere in the room was stifling. They were talking as if they hadn’t practically been raised together.

Strangers.

Oikawa hated it.

He poured himself a cup of tea and sat down in the chair opposite of Iwaizumi.

He took a second to gather his courage and then asked the one question weighing on his mind the most at the moment.

“Why did it have to be Tobio? Of all the people there are to choose from…” He trailed off knowing Iwa would understand where he was headed.

The black haired man sighed, “This whole thing with Kageyama started a couple of years ago Oikawa. It’s not like I sought him out to deliberately hurt you,” he explained.

Awkward silence filled the room once more.

Iwaizumi couldn’t take it so he asked decided to just ask, “When you walked in on us and ran out of the room …Why did you come back?”

“To make Tobio leave,” Oikawa stated simply.

Iwa rolled his eyes, “obviously, but why? Why does what I do in my free time matter to you? What gives you the right to kick someone out of _my_  apartment?”

Oikawa’s heart clenched in his chest and he swore it stopped beating altogether for a bit.

“I-Um.”

‘Just say it you dumbass,’ he chastised himself.

“Because…” Iwa offered trying to get the brunette to spit it out.

He screwed his eyes shut, then told him loudly, “Because you’re mine!”

When Iwaizumi didn’t say anything, Oikawa opened his eyes.

His friend's face was contorted in anger, a dangerous gleam in his eye as he stood up to walk around the table.

“Will you stop fucking with me?!” The spikey haired man growled.

“I’m serious Iwa,” Oikawa told him softly as he stood up and confronted his childhood friend.

Iwaizumi smirked cruelly.

He leaned forward and smashed their lips together.

The brunette instantly wrapped his arms around his neck and moaned into his mouth.

This kiss was punishing and brutal, absolutely nothing sweet about it at all, but that didn’t stop Oikawa’s body from going up in flames. It felt so good! He never thought something as simple as a kiss could affect him this much.

Iwaizumi was the first to pull back.

He bit Oikawa’s neck causing him to cry out in ecstasy even as he slid his hand south to grope his straining cock.

Wait…Oikawa was hard?

The former ace instantly pushed it from his mind, ‘No, there’s no way it could be from me.’

He forced his friend face down onto the table and undid his pants making them pool around his ankles.

Iwaizumi didn’t want to hurt Oikawa, but he wanted to punish him. Punish him for making him get his hopes up, for putting the thought into his head that they could have a “happy ending.” And if Oikawa backed out when things got a little intimate then that was an answer in itself.

To his credit the brunette didn’t flinch when he ass was exposed. He simply covered his face with his arms and let go.

Surrendering himself completely to Iwaizumi.

Without warning he slid two fingers into his hole making Oikawa hiss in pain. He moved the digits before he had fully adjusted and it felt like fire burning him from the inside out.

Tears blurred his vision but he lifted his head to look back at his friend with a watery smile.

“Iwa, it’s fine if we keep going, but could you please be easier. I’ve never done this before,” he explained in a choked voice as those tears leaked from the corner of his eyes.

 

 

‘What the fuck is wrong with me,’ the black haired man asked himself.

Iwaizumi immediately pulled his fingers out and pulled up Oikawa’s pants. He turned his friend around and helped him sit on the table; the small wince of discomfort didn’t escape his notice.

He felt like a total ass wipe. Iwaizumi knew he’d gone too far and he hated himself for it.

‘How many times have I dreamed about this happening? How many times have I planned out what I wanted to do to him?Cherish him. Love him. Prove my words with actions. I fucked up. He hates me. I hate myself. Why did I do that?!!’

Two arms circling his neck pulled him from his thoughts of self-loathing.

“It’s ok Iwa,” Oikawa whispered wrapping the man tighter and pulling him close.

“I’m so sorry. God I’m sorry; please don’t hate me,” he begged almost in tears.

The brunette pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead, “I don’t think I could hate you if I tried Iwa.”

They stayed like that for a few minutes, allowing himself to calm down and think, before he pulled away.

He cleared his throat before speaking, “So... Umm.... how are you gay all of a sudden?”

“I never said I was gay,” the brunette retorted.

Iwa scrubbed his hand down his face.

“Well if you’re attracted to men then that’s kind of what tha-”

“But I’m not gay,” Oikawa cut in. “The person I really like just happens to be my childhood friend, and a guy.”

Iwaizumi gaped, “but two weeks ago you…”

“I know. I can’t really explain it either; but after you told me how you felt I just couldn’t stop thinking about you. So I decided to test myself to see if there could be something more,” the brunette explained.

“So what was this test then?” Iwa asked with renewed interest.

“To kiss you,” Oikawa admitted. “I wanted to see how I reacted and I figured that would let me know if it was all in my head or not.”

“Why did you show up drunk then?! Did you need liquid courage just to kiss me?!” Iwaizumi asked irritably.

“What?! NO! I only got drunk because … well what if things escalated from there?” Oikawa asked awkwardly. “I was hoping the alcohol would help a little bit if that happened. I tried explaining it you!”

“Sooo what did you find out when you kissed me?” Iwa asked as a blush stole across his cheeks.

“I want to be with you,” the brunette whispered. “I don’t know if I love you or not since I don’t know what that feels like, but I know that I don’t want to live without you.”

Iwaizumi smiled softly, “That’s a damn good start.”

“I guess this is the only question left to ask,” Oikawa said with a smirk. “Iwaizumi will you please let me be your boyfriend?”

Iwa kneeled between the brunette’s legs, wrapping his arms around his waist and laying his head on his thigh.

“That’s all I’ve ever wanted,” he whispered.

They may have taken the wrong way, and hit a few too many land mines; but he would do it all again for this moment. This wonderful moment of tranquility and happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read my story :) 
> 
> for those of you who will stop reading at this point, I hope you enjoyed the story :) 
> 
> If anyone has any questions/story ideas that they want to speak with me about feel free to email me at  
> Athena25archives@gmail.com


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I hope ya'll enjoy the next chapter of this fic as things begin to take off. 
> 
> I'm sorry if some of ya'll were disappointed with the last chapter for any reason, I was just trying out something new :)
> 
> Next update probably won't be for a couple of weeks this time but if I get it done sooner I'll be sure to post it.

 

One month has passed since they began dating.

Things were awkward at first as their status changed from friends to something more. Not quite lovers since they hadn’t made it that far, but it was definitely new territory for both of them. Navigating unfamiliar waters together is what makes or breaks a lot of couples.  

They alternated sleeping at each others apartment, and they were quickly learning little quirks about the other that they had never known before.

Like how Oikawa almost always forgot to put the cap back on the tooth paste or how Iwa used every pot in the house to cook with and then waited two days to do dishes.

They’d had to establish a couple of rules especially concerning Kageyama and the hordes of women that still flocked to Oikawa.

The brunette really did do his best to project a ‘leave me alone’ type aura; he even went so far as to dress shabbily with un-styled hair. He drew the line at going days without bathing. Just… No.

Since Oikawa walked to classes with Iwa though, he was always there to pull him out of the crowd, and he was always ready with an apology on his lips.

The only thing Iwa asked of him was that he not accept any dates obviously and that he not allow them to touch him. Relatively easy.

Oikawa forced Iwaizumi to get rid of the couch. He knew it was petty of him since they’d probably had sex on every other flat surface in the house, but he couldn’t even walk into his boyfriend’s apartment without seeing them as they were that day. He also asked that he no longer speak to Kageyama.

Iwa didn’t have an issue with it since they weren’t anything more than friends with benefits. With Oikawa in the picture, he was no longer needed. Thankfully his junior understood and wished him well before he deleted his info and blocked his number, just in case.

 

Things were going pretty well over-all. Not perfect, but let’s be honest… Is any relationship?

****

**_Boom Boom Boom_ **

“Oi! Shit-Kawa! Get out of my bathroom! You’ve been in there for forty minutes already and I’m going to be late!”

“Just go use mine next door then. You know where the key is,” Oikawa called back.

Iwa walked away grumbling.

Thankfully this was one of the perks of living in two separate apartments, because lord knew if they had to share a bathroom he just might kill him.

‘I wish he would use _his_ bathroom though,’ Iwa groused as he entered the other man’s house.

A quick five minute shower later he was done.

See… Fast and easy, like most men in the world.

He threw on his clothes and walked back to his place to check on his majesty’s progress.

No noises were coming from the bathroom.

‘Well that’s a plus.’

But Oikawa was nowhere to be seen, so he must still be in there.

Iwa loudly knocked on the door and yelled, “Hey Trash-Kawa we’re going to be late.”

No answer.

He began to worry.

“Tooru, please open the door. Are you ok?”

Still no answer.

Iwaizumi went to the kitchen to grab a butter knife.

“Ok, I’m coming in.”

He used the knife to jimmy the catch on the door, unlocking it and allowing him to turn the handle.

Oikawa was sitting on the toilet staring at his phone. He looked like he was going to be sick with his pale and waxy pallor.

Iwa knelt down before him, startling the man and pulling him from whatever trance he had been in. He put his hand on the brunette’s forehead.

“You don’t seem to be running a fever, but you don’t look good.”

Oikawa snorted, “Great. I love to hear I look like shit.”

Iwaizumi leaned forward and softly kissed him.

“You don’t look like shit; it’s just clear you don’t feel good. Is it you’re stomach?”

The brunette shook his head no.

“My stomach is fine, I don’t feel nauseous at all; but, I feel like I have no energy and my head is killing me.”

Iwaizumi nodded in understanding, “Go lay down and I’ll bring you something to eat along with some medicine.”

“Iwa, I’ll be fine. I can’t ask you to stay home from school for me.”

The black haired man smirked, “Well then I guess it’s a good thing you didn’t ask. I’m volunteering.”

Oikawa smiled, “You’re the best Iwa.”

He kissed the sick man’s forehead and helped him out into the hallway before heading to the kitchen.

 

Oikawa hated lying to his boyfriend, but he didn’t want him to be a part of this. It was his problem. They were targeting him, not Iwa.

He looked down at the hateful message once more trying to determine who would send something like this to him. It was from a blocked number though so there was no way for him to find out.

_If I were you I’d be sleeping with one eye open faggot!_

He just didn’t understand what his being in a relationship with Iwa had to do with anyone else. Plus, it’s not like they were exactly “out” as a couple yet; so, no one should know that they were even dating. 

But he didn’t want Iwa to know. Didn’t want him to drag him into his problems and possibly make him regret choosing to be with him.

He could handle this.

 

“Alright your majesty,” Iwaizumi called as he entered his bedroom with a tray. “I made you so-“

He cut himself off when he saw Oikawa had fallen asleep.

Iwa smiled fondly at the beautiful brunette before he went and put the food in the microwave to save for later.

 He stripped down to his boxers and climbed into bed next to his partner pulling him close.

“I love you Tooru,” he whispered kissing the back of his head as he joined him in sleep.

 

 

The sound of a phone ringing woke Iwa from his peaceful slumber.

“Hello?”

He looked over to see Oikawa on the phone.

The brunette tensed putting him on alert.

“Look you have the wrong number,” Oikawa angrily told whoever it was and quickly hung up.

Iwa reached over and rubbed his hand up and down his boyfriend’s back hoping to alleviate some of the tension.

“What’s wrong babe?”

The brunette sighed, “Nothing. It was just a wrong number.”

He didn’t believe him but decided not to push the issue.

Iwa stretched out his arms signaling for Oikawa to come lie back down with him.

“How are you feeling?” he asked after they were cuddled together once more.

“I still have a headache but I feel a little better,” he admitted

His stomach growled loudly and a blush crept across his cheeks.

Iwaizumi smiled, “Stay right here and I’ll go get the food I made for you.”

“Thanks Iwa.”

“Anytime.”

 

They spent the rest of the day in bed.

Eating.

Cuddling.

Talking.

And by the end of the day Oikawa almost felt like himself again.

 

The next day he was good to go and ready to take on the world.

They both rushed through their morning routines and headed out the door ten minutes earlier than usual.

Oikawa was walking in front of him when they hit the sidewalk leading to the main campus.

“Hey,” Iwa called out making the brunette halt in his tracks. He caught up to him and sighed, “You always do this. When are you going to let me hold your hand?”

“Can we not talk about this right now, especially in the middle of a busy sidewalk,” the brunette hissed. “We can discuss it when we get home. But …” he trailed off.

Iwa scrunched his eye brows, “But what?”

Oikawa smiled mischievously and winked, “I guess you’ll have to follow me to find out.”

He was still plenty irritated, but that was slowly being drowned out by curiosity. Dutifully, he shadowed his boyfriend all the way to school.

 

“When are you going to tell me?” Iwa asked getting more annoyed by the second.

Oikawa walked in between two buildings and stopped with his back to the other man.

Iwa rested his hand on the brunette’s shoulder, “What’s wrong?”

Oikawa quickly spun around and pushed Iwaizumi against the wall crushing their lips together.

A moan was drawn, unbidden, from both of them; thankfully muffled by the others mouth.

Iwa allowed his hands to be pinned above his head as the brunette tilted his head to deepen the kiss. He bent his knee and slid it between Iwaizumi’s legs rubbing and bringing his cock to life.

The black haired man broke the kiss, “W-we have mmm to sto-p.”

Oikawa took advantage of the position of Iwa’s neck and dove in. Biting and sucking, needing to mark him as his in some primal way.

He released the skin with a pop and looked at his handy work.

‘It’s going to be purple for days,’ he thought satisfied with himself.

Iwa pushed him away and he stumbled back, both of them breathing hard.

“What the fuck? Now I have to go to class like this,” he said gesturing toward the bulge in his pants.

Oikawa smirked, “I’m not any better off you know.”

Iwa’s gaze went south before snapping back up to meet his eyes.

“Told ya,” the brunette said, smirk still in place.

“So… What was that about?” Iwaizumi asked blushing and still confused.

“Call it a reward of sorts,” Oikawa told him. “I’m scared to hold your hand in public still, but I don’t want you to think that means I’m ashamed to be with you. So for being so patient with me….”

He let the thought hang, knowing the other man would understand.

“I like this reward thing,” Iwa smiled placing his hands on Oikawa’s hips, “but next time could you give me my prize at home?”

The brunette nodded, “I hadn’t planned to do this. It was just a spur of the moment thought.”

Iwa bent his head down placing his lips just centimeters from his ear and whispers, “I like the way you think.”

He gave Oikawa a chaste peck on the cheek before stepping back and picking up their discarded school bags.

“I’ll carry yours,” Iwa told him over his shoulder. “Let’s go or we’re going to be late.”

 

 

 

It was the end of the day… Finally!!

Oikawa was in his class listening to the teacher speaking about one of the thousands of theories he wanted them to memorize when his phone went off.

He unlocked the screen fully expecting to see a text from Iwa.

Instead what he saw turned his blood to ice.

It was a picture of him and Iwa from this morning, kissing.

The text below it said:

_Glad to see you back in class. Good looking boyfriend. But I bet he would look even better tied up._

Oikawa stood up suddenly, his chair scraping loud against the floor causing everyone to turn and look at him.

“Are you ok?” The teacher asked.

He swallowed hard trying desperately to hide his panic.

“Umm yeah, but I’m not feeling great so I’m going to head home.”

“But there’s only a few minutes le-“

“I’m sorry Sir I have to go,” Oikawa cut in.

He grabbed his bag and took off running toward the building Iwa’s class was in.

‘Please be ok.’

 

Iwa had just finished the quiz his class was taking in Biology.

He was lying down with his head on the desk, and the paper flipped over like the teacher had asked.

“IWA!”

‘Fucking hell!’

“Excuse me. They are in the middle of a quiz,” the teacher told Oikawa stepping in his way to prevent him from coming further into the room.

“Iwa! We need to go NOW!”

He sighed and grabbed his back pack.

‘Something must have happened for him to come busting in my classroom like this,’ he reasoned.

He handed the completed quiz to the teacher and walked out the door with his frantic boyfriend.

Oikawa hugged him the moment they were out in the hall.

He could hear him whisper, “I’m so glad you’re safe,” in a shaking voice over and over like a mantra.

Iwaizumi held the shuddering man close uncaring who might see.

“Shhh it’s going to be ok. Just tell me what happened,” he coaxed.

Oikawa shook his head no.

“Not until we get home. I don’t know if they’re listening.”

‘What the hell?’

Iwa decided to play along and follow Oikawa’s lead as they made their way back.

 

The moment the door was shut Iwaizumi turned to Oikawa.

“Alright now spill it.”

The brunette ignored him and went to the kitchen to pour himself a stiff drink.

“You never drink…” Iwa trailed off watching his boyfriend throw back a shot.

 Oikawa tossed his phone over to him, “Look through the texts from the blocked number.”

He unlocked the home screen and instantly went to messages.

Fury over took over his very being.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Iwa asked in a very clipped tone, trying to reign a bit of his anger in as he spoke to Oikawa.

He wasn’t mad at him after all.

“I didn’t want to involve you at first,” the brunette told him. “He was only saying nasty things to me so I kept it to myself; but today it sounded like he threatened you, and I knew that you needed to know.”

Iwaizumi was about to respond but Oikawa cut him off.

“I understand if you don’t want to be with me anymore. It’s not like you signed up for being harassed so I won- OW! What the hell?”

Oikawa held his head where Iwa had just popped him.

“Are you fucking stupid?! Your problems are my problems, and whether this prick ever threatened me or not is irrelevant! He said these awful things to you and I didn’t even know, I couldn’t be there for you when you needed me,” Iwaizumi said irritably, hurt that he had been excluded.

He pulled the brunette into his arms, holding him with a bruising force.

“Don’t keep anything like that from me again. We’re supposed to work together remember?”

Oikawa buried his face in his shoulder and nodded.

Iwa kissed the top of his head and whispered, “That was him on the phone yesterday wasn’t it?”

He once again nodded.

“What did he say babe?”

The brunette seemed to think on it for a moment before speaking, “He mentioned something about not seeing me in class, followed up with something along the lines of ‘I forgot, your ass has better uses than sitting in a chair all day.’”

“Let’s go,” Iwaizumi said grabbing Oikawa by the hand and leading him from the apartment.

“Go? Go where?”

“Next door to your place. You’re going to pack of your stuff and move in with me,” Iwa told him not even asking.

“What?! No! We’ve only been together a couple of months, what if you get tired of me?” Oikawa asked panicking.

“If you really hate living with me once all of this is over then you’re free to move out, but for now I want you with me,” he explained.

“But that means we’ll be sharing a bathroom,” Oikawa reminded him.

“I know” Iwa sighed, “but knowing you’re safe is more important so I’ll deal with it.”

‘I just have to get up a few minutes earlier than him,’ he reasoned. ‘No biggie.’

“Iwa, there’s no way all of this stuff is going to fit at your place,” Oikawa said as they entered his apartment.

“We can always box up what you don’t need and put it in storage for now. Like all of the cooking supplies, and blankets, and towels. I already have these things for us. So tonight what we’ll focus on is all of the stuff that you do need, and then tomorrow we can come back with boxes and get the rest put up,” Iwaizumi explained. “So what all do you have to have?”

Oikawa looked around, “My clothes, my bathroom supplies and hair products, school supplies and text books, video games, movies, and the couch.”

When Iwa gave him a confused look he explained, “Well I _did_ make you get rid of yours so the least I can do is let you have mine.”

“Ok, that’s something we can get tomorrow though. Let’s get the rest for now,” he instructed.

For the next couple of hours the two of them used every bag available and slowly, trip by trip, they moved all of Oikawa’s necessities to Iwaizumi’s apartment.

“Jesus! You have way too many clothes!” The black haired man said as he threw the final pile on his bed.

Their bed now.

Oikawa smiled as he watched Iwa hold up the falling tower of laundry.

He walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s waist, kissing the back of his neck.

“I love you Hajime,” he breathed.

Iwaizumi’s breath hitched.

‘Did he really just say that?’

“I love you Hajime,” Oikawa repeated a little louder when he got no reaction from the man in front of him.

Iwa turned around ignoring the pile of clothes that crashed to his floor.

“You do? Are you sure?”

Oikawa couldn’t help but bark out a laugh, “Of course I’m sure or I wouldn’t have said it.”

Iwaizumi broke out in a huge grin, “I love you too, idiot.”

“I know,” the brunette whispered as he leaned forward to capture the other man’s lips in a gentle kiss. “Mmmm you always taste so good Iwa.”

Iwaizumi felt all of the blood in his body rush south as his cock sprang to life. It took a lot of self-control to pull back, but somehow he managed. This was not the time to get carried away.

“We need to get this stuff put up Shit-Kawa,” Iwa told him, his words lacking the usual venom accompanied with his insults.

Oikawa smiled, “Yeah, but once we’re done you’re all mine.”

‘He’s trying to kill me.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read my story and I hope you enjoyed it :)
> 
> As always feel free to leave a comment or if you want to message me you can reach me at   
> Athena25archives@gmail.com


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here ya go guys. Sorry it took the full two weeks, I've had a lot going on and I've started working on Seijuro's story, so i hope that's enough for ya'll to forgive me :) 
> 
> Enjoy the chapter guys.
> 
> I'd love to hear what you think.

It was almost eleven at night before they had found a place for all of Oikawa’s things.

“Holy hell! Maybe try getting rid of some of this crap when you have a chance,” Iwa commented as he lay down on their bed completely worn out.

“Unh-uh, you’re mine now, remember?” Oikawa said between the kisses he planted on Iwaizumi’s chest.

He groaned, “I never thought I would say this, but I’m too tired babe.”

“All you have to do is lay there. I want to experiment with you.”

Iwa’s mouth went dry at the prospect.

“Not all the way though, so don’t get your hopes up too high,” Oikawa said smiling down at him.

‘After a month long dry spell I’d take anything,’ he thought.

All of the weariness he felt before was beginning to melt away as the brunette stripped out of his clothes.

If Iwa had pushed the issue, he’s sure Oikawa would have given in and gave him the occasional handjob; but, after the way their relationship started, he didn’t want to pressure him. He still felt guilty over how he treated him that night, and he probably always would.

A hot wet suction on his nipple pulled him from his thoughts.

‘When did he push my shirt up?’

Iwaizumi instinctively fisted his hands in the soft brunette locks.

Oikawa flicked his tongue over the now pert bud causing mewling noises to escape his throat.

“You sound so cute Iwa,” Oikawa smirked. “Take off your shirt, I’ll get your pants.”

He sat up to do as he was instructed, at the same time he felt hands at the fly on his jeans.

 

Oikawa made quick work of the button and zipper and pulled down Iwa’s pants along with his underwear.

His cock sprung up at attention and the black haired man hissed when it met the cool air.

‘He’s so big,’ Oikawa couldn’t help but think. ‘There's no way he'll ever fit.’

He’d seen Iwaizumi naked a couple of times since they started dating but it was always when he was soft. The only time he had seen him hard was when …

‘Don’t go there,’ Oikawa told himself. ‘He’s with you now.’

Well let’s just say checking out the size of Iwa’s cock wasn’t exactly a priority at the time.

‘Wait…’

“Iwa, let’s move to the floor,” Oikawa demanded.

“What? Why?”

“Umm…” He was embarrassed to bring this up but it was important to him. “I don’t want to be doing these things with you on a bed that you shared with someone else.”

“Then we don’t need to get on the floor,” Iwa stated simply.

“You can’t sit here and tell me that yo-“

“Yes, actually I can. That was one of the rules we had, because I was holding out a flicker of hope that we would end up like this one day,” Iwa explained with a blush, turning his head away in an attempt to hide it. “I wanted a place I could bring you that would be just ours.”

Oikawa was speechless.

‘He really has loved me a long time. I don’t deserve him.’

He kissed the inside of Iwa’s thigh in response and gently scraped his fingers down his thighs.

Oikawa saw his cock twitch in anticipation, and decided to not make him wait any more.

With Iwa’s eyes trained on him he positioned his mouth right above the head of his cock and slowly sunk down.

‘This isn’t so bad,’ he thought as he increased his pace.

“Teeth. TEETH. TEETH!!! OOOWWWW! STOP! STOP! “

Oikawa released him immediately.

“I’m sorry! How bad is it? Should I just stop?”

Iwa reached up and palmed his cheek, “No, you’re fine. Just take it slow, and stretch your lips back over your teeth like this.”

He showed him what he meant.

“Try again.”

Oiwawa sucked only the tip into his mouth this time getting used to keeping his teeth covered. He flicked his tongue across the sensitive underside and prodded experimentally at the slit trying to figure out what Iwa liked most.

The black haired man beneath him was panting.

“Oh fuck that feels good! Mmmm… Tooru go down further pleeeease,” Iwa beg-moaned.

Oikawa carefully did as he was asked, taking more of his length down his throat.

“Aaah yes! Now move your head up and down,” Iwa commanded as he threaded fingers from both hands through the silky brunette hair. “Holy fuck you’re so good.”

Every word Iwaizumi said sent heat coiling in his stomach.

“Can you go faster?”

“Mmmhmm,” Oikawa hummed around the cock in his mouth sending delicious vibrations up the shaft.

Iwa threw his head back on the pillow in pleasure and helped guide his boyfriend’s movements.

His hands tightened in Oikawa’s hair as his breathing became more labored.

Iwa tried to pull that amazingly talented mouth off of him, but Oikawa refused to release it. Without any other option Iwaizumi sprayed his load down his lover’s throat.

Once he came down from his high he released the death grip he had on Oikawa’s head; he came up gagging.

“Shit, are you ok?”

“Yeah,” the brunette said wiping the tears from his eyes, “I’m fine, I just need a second.”

Iwaizumi reached down and pulled Oikawa up to where he was laying on top of him.

“I’m sorry baby, I tried to get you to let go,” Iwa said softly running his fingers through his lover’s hair.

“I know. I wanted to do that, but I didn’t expect you to push my head down so far.”

“Next time you can tie me up,” he promised.

Oikawa’s eyes instantly lit up with mischief. “You’re not allowed to take that back,” he rushed out before Iwa could change his mind.

 

“Now it’s your turn,” he told him as he brought his knee up to rub against his hard length.

Oikawa shook his head no, “I just wanted you to relax and feel good.”

“And you did a great job, but I want you to feel good too. How about this,” He rushed out when he saw Oikawa was about to cut in. “I stay laying down so that I’m relaxing and you can use my mouth. Just straddle my chest and hold my head.”

The brunette still looked apprehensive.

 “I swear if at any point it hurts you can stop.”

“I’ll try it,” Oikawa said as he slung his leg over his lover’s body.

“Now what?”

“Grab my head, or hair if you can get a decent grip, and slide your cock inside my mouth,” he instructed.

‘It’s just right there!’ Iwa screamed in his head. ‘I want to lick it so bad.’

He was a half second too late.

Oikawa thrust all the way inside hitting the back of his throat on the first go.

Thankfully he knows how to relax his throat or he’d be choking for days.

“Th-at feels good Iwa,” the brunette moaned.

‘God that voice is amazing!!’

Over and over he sent his cock down his throat, barely allowing him to breathe. But Iwa hollowed out his cheeks hoping to bring more pleasure to his lover. Hoping to hear more of those erotic sounds fall from his lips.

After a few minutes of abuse, Oikawa stopped completely and pulled out of his mouth, sitting on his chest drenched in sweat.

“I’m sorry Iwa. It feels amazing, but my hips hurt. I’m not used to this,” he complained.

“Why wouldn’t you be used to this? You used to take a girl home every week,” Iwa pointed out.

“Yeah but we never, yenno….”

“WHAT?!! How the fuck did I not know you were a virgin?! How is that even possible?!” Iwa screeched.

“Can we have this conversation later?”

Iwaizumi sighed realizing this probably wasn’t the greatest time to interrogate the little shit.

“Get off for a sec,” he ordered.

Oikawa obeyed and watched as Iwa stacked some pillows up and laid back down with his head propped up.

“Ok, just like before, but this time you’re going to grab my head and pull me onto you instead of thrusting,” he explained.

“Won’t that hurt your neck though?” Oikawa asked, not wanting to hurt him.

Iwaizumi just smiled, “I’ll be fine. I don’t break as easily as you.”

The brunette straddled his chest once more and reached around Iwa’s head to lock his fingers together before filling his mouth.

“Mmmm Iwa! You’re mouth feels so good!”

Oikawa could feel his climax quickly building so he re-doubled his efforts, increasing the speed he was moving Iwaizumi’s head.

It snuck up on him before he knew it.

“Iwaaa… I’m going to cum. I- AAAH FUCK! Yes!

He tightened his hold on Iwaizumi’s head surprised it didn’t crack under the amount of pressure he was putting on it, and spilled down his throat. His post-orgasm state making him feel like he was on cloud 9.

Oikawa released Iwa’s head and fell off to the side, panting and basking in the afterglow.

“That was amazing,” the brunette breathed placing a kiss on Iwaizumi’s chest.

“Yeah it really was,” he answered squeezing Oikawa’s hand. “Now tell me why I didn’t know you were a virgin.”

“So demanding!” The brunette teased still trying to catch his breath. “I just didn’t want anyone to know. Girls only went out with me because I’m good looking, and when they realized I wasn’t some easy lay, they left. Who wants to tell their best friend: ‘Oh hey by the way, I’m twenty-one and I have zero sexual experience.’ You assumed I slept around and I let you live under that assumption.”

 “Were you saving it for any particular reason?”  Iwaizumi asked.

The brunette shook his head no, “Not really. But it wasn’t just something I wanted to throw away either. I wanted to find someone special who I could see myself being with long term.”

Iwa frowned, “Oh.”

“Umm… Would it be weird if I said I wanted it to be you?” Oikawa asked apprehensively.

Iwa sat there letting the silence drag on waiting for the punch line that never came.

“You’re serious?”

The brunette nodded his head.

He leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on Oikawa’s lips, “Of course it’s not weird you goober. I promise I’ll make your first time special.”

“Mmm, you’re the best Iwa,” the brunette mumbled as he cuddled close to his side. “How did I get so lucky?”

‘I ask myself the same thing.’

 

 

Iwa woke up and turned off the alarm he had set on his phone.

He looked over to see the outline of Oikawa lying next to him in bed. He kissed him on the side of the head before getting up and heading to the bathroom to start his day.

 

“Good morning handsome!” Oikawa called as he walked out of the bathroom after being in there for a good hour.

“Good morning yourself,” Iwa called back as he flipped the pancakes. “Yours are already on the table.”

“Aww thank you.”

Oikawa poured a liberal amount of syrup over the short stack and dug in. A short time later Iwa joined him, sitting on the opposite side.

“Ok, we need to set some rules before we go to class today,” Iwaizumi said around a bit of food.

“Like what?”

“Like you not wandering off by yourself. Even to go to the bathroom. Not until this whole deal with the stalker blows over or he’s somehow caught,” Iwa told him.

“But what if I have to go in the middle of class? And it’s not like you’re safe either!” Oikawa pointed out.

“If you have to go in the middle of class then text me. I don’t mind leaving mine to walk you,” he told him. “I have a brown belt in Karate; so, I can take care of myself for the most part.”

“I forgot about that,” the brunette commented.

“Yeah, so don’t worry about me so much Trash-Kawa. Just think of me as your personal body guard.”

“Hmm. That’s going to be a problem,” Oikawa started out teasingly. “My mom always told me not to sleep with the help.”

Iwaizumi chunked the spoon at him causing Oikawa to laugh.

Such a beautiful sound.

 

 

The moment the two of them stepped on campus they knew something was wrong.

None of the men they passed made eye contact with them, but most of the girls were smiling and waving … From afar.

Not one of them rushed up to him.

‘What the hell?’

He sent Iwaizumi a confused look, but the black haired man simply shrugged.

It’s not like he could do anything anyway.

Iwa opened the door allowing Oikawa to go in first.

The brunette stopped in his tracks.

Thrown all over the floor and taped to almost every square inch of the walls, was the picture of him and Iwa that was secretly taken yesterday.

The former ace pushed him forward so he could come in the door as well. He took a look around before grabbing, the still stunned, Oikawa’s hand and marching them to their class.

They went to their usual spots, but the picture was taped on both of their chairs with obscenities written on the desk.

Iwaizumi was furious!

He turned on the class, “I’m so sick of this bullshit!”

“Iwa stop,” Oikawa begged as he tried to tug his hand free.

“What the fuck have we done to deserve this?!”

“Iwa,” the brunette called a little louder. “It’s ok. Let’s just change seats and get through the day.”

“NO! This is not o-“

“Iwaizumi! Oikawa! The dean would like to see the both of you,” the professor called as he walked into the room.

‘Of course he would.’

 

“Sit down boys,” Mr. Himuro instructed them the moment they walked through the door. “Would one of you care to tell me why an entire hallway is covered in pictures of you two making out?”

Iwaizumi sighed, “We don’t know either Sir. Oikawa has received verbally abusive phone calls and texts from a blocked number for the past couple of days. We showed up to this today.”

“So it’s escalating?” The man behind the desk asked.

“I would say so, yes.”

Mr. Himuro closed his eyes and took a deep calming breath before speaking once more.

“Could I please see the text messages?”

Oikawa quickly handed over the phone.

“It has to be someone in my class,” the brunette almost whispered as the man read through the messages.

“I agree,” Mr. Himuro said a few seconds later handing the phone back to Oikawa. “There isn’t a whole lot I can do on my end unfortunately. I wish I could assign you some kind of security detail until we find who’s responsible but that’s not practical. I will be asking around and doing some digging in the hopes of at least getting a lead.”

“What about going to the police?” Iwa asked.

“You’re more than welcome to file a report. In fact I would encourage it so at the very least they can have you on their radar; but, with a blocked number and no solid leads, I don’t think they can do much,” he explained. “You two are free to go home for today. Go catch a movie, go on a date, just go relax. I’ll speak with your teachers so you don’t take an absence, and also to make them aware of the issue so they can report suspicious behavior on their end. And it wouldn’t hurt to go ahead and change that number of yours.”

“Thank you so much!”  
“Thank you Sir.”

“Of course, and if you boys have any other issues don’t hesitate to let me know,” he offered.

They said their goodbyes and Mr. Himuro sat back down at his desk looking at a photo of him and his best friend, now husband, from high school.

He understood their problems more than they would ever know.

 

 

Oikawa slammed the apartment door shut behind him.

“FUCKITTY FUCKING FUCK!!!!! I’m so fucking tired of this!!” The brunette screamed.

Iwaizumi couldn’t help but bark out a laugh earning him a glare.

“I don’t think I’ve ever heard you cuss like that before,” the black haired man said around a smile. ‘And you look cute when you’re angry,’ he added as an after thought..

“Because I’ve never been this pissed off before!” Oikawa yelled.

Iwa stepped forward and drew the seething brunette into his arms, “Shh, I know babe. I’m plenty angry too, but things will work out.”

“How?” Oikawa’s strained whisper reached his ears getting his attention. “How can you just say everything’s going to be ok when you don’t know.”

Iwaizumi felt the wet spot on his shirt, and kissed the top of the brunette’s head. “You’re right, I don’t know; but, we will figure things out as we go along. We’re a team right?”

Oikawa lifted his face and graced him with a watery smile, “The best.”

Shifting gears the black haired man stepped away and pulled out a box.

“Let’s get to work.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for taking the time to read this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's chapter 6! I hope you enjoy the update. 
> 
> I love to hear from you guys so feel free to leave a comment :)

Three hours and twenty boxes later, Oikawa’s apartment was completely packed.

“And now we have the rest of the day to do whatever we want. We can watch movies, play games, or…” Iwa trailed off as he kissed the brunette’s neck.

The sensation sent shivers up Oikawa’s spine, but with effort he still managed to pull away.

“I was actually thinking we could go on a date?” He asked apprehensively.

“That depends,” Iwa said crossing his arms over his chest. All traces of emotion fled his face.

“On what?”

“On whether you’re going to treat me like your boyfriend when we’re out in public,” Iwaizumi told him. “I want to hold your hand and kiss your cheek and share an ice cream cone or a drink.”

Oikawa rubbed the back of his neck in contemplation.

“I understand why you were scared before,” Iwa continued. “You didn’t want someone from school to see us and make this big deal, but news flash! That’s already happened! The worst we would get now are some weird looks from people we will probably never even see again. So are you really willing to let strangers dictate your life?”

‘Well when you put it like that…’

Oikawa shook his head no, “I want all those things too Iwa.”

Iwaizumi smiled fondly at the man in front of him, “So where to today captain?”

 

 

“The zoo?!” Iwa asked. “Out of all the places you could have chosen and you wanted to go to the zoo?”

Oikawa nodded emphatically, “They have such cute animals! Can we have a pet monkey Iwa?!!”

“Hell no!”

“Hmm… You’re right I would get the two of you confused too often.”

Oikawa laughed, and Iwaizumi couldn’t even find it in him to be angry.

He was finally acting like himself again.

Joking.

Laughing.

Iwa hated that some asshole had dampened that smile even for an instant.

 Fingers interlocked with his and his arm was pulled.

He looked up to see a beaming Oikawa.

“Come one Iwa, the tigers are this way!”

 

The day had been everything he had hoped it would be.

Oikawa never let go of his hand, unless physically required after that.

They shared an ice cream on the bench outside of the elephant enclosure, and when he missed a spot on his cheek while cleaning up, Oikawa licked it off.

Of course they got a few glares and snide remarks, but they both chose to ignore them and enjoy their day.

It was entertaining to say the least, to watch Oikawa run around like he was one of the kids pulling the parent, him, every which way.  

As they were leaving they asked a nice couple to take their picture by the sign so they could always have a memory of this perfect day.

By the end of their date, his cheeks hurt from smiling so much.

 

Iwa raised their joined hands and brought them to his lips, kissing the back of Oikawa’s.

“Is there anything else you would like to do?” He asked the brunette. as they walked back out onto the street. 

“Could we go to dinner tonight then? We’ve never been to a decent restaurant together as a couple and I just thought that would be kinda nice,” he explained. “And don’t worry about money, I’ll pay for dinner,” Oikawa hastened to add before Iwaizumi could even speak.

“Money is not an issue Stupid-Kawa. Don’t worry about it,” Iwa assured him. “You can pay for the next date if you really want to, but first we need to go by your phone service provider and change your number.”

He could see the light briefly dim in his lover’s eyes and mentally kicked himself for being so stupid.

“We don’t have to-”

“No, you’re right,” the brunette cut in. “Let’s go get that done and then run home to get cleaned up before we go out to eat. We’re both a little worse for wear,” Oikawa explained with a soft smile.

Iwaizumi gave himself a quick once over before looking at the man standing next to him.

They’d definitely seen better days.

“Lead the way _captain_.”

 

“Are you sure you just want ramen? I don’t mind going to a more expensive restaurant if there’s something else you would rather have.” Iwa told him as they walked toward the small eatery.

Oikawa looked back and smiled at him, “I’m in the mood for ramen.”

The shop was a mom and pop restaurant. Chairs and tables where set up throughout, but only a couple of them were occupied.

“I know this place doesn’t look like much, but I have never had better ramen anywhere else. I’ve tried almost everything they offer and it was all delicious!” The brunette told him excitedly as he took his seat.

“Then what would you recommend since it’s my first time here?”

Oikawa pointed to a type of pork ramen, and Iwa had to agree that it looked amazing!!

They placed their orders and then ….

Silence.

Iwa knew that this would happen, which is why he had avoided taking Oikawa to a restaurant in the first place. What do you talk about when you already knew almost everything about each other?

But for the most part, the things he knew of his friend were superficial things like: his favorite food, color, animal.

All of the nights they had sleep overs it’s not like they stayed up bearing their souls to one another, but starting that kind of conversation in the middle of a rundown ramen shop wasn’t exactly ideal.

 “What are you thinking about?” Oikawa asked. “You were spacing out for a couple of minutes and you didn’t even blink. It was pretty creepy.”

Iwa flashed him a smile, “I was actually just thinking about all of the things I want to ask you. All of the things we’ve never talked about.”

“Like…” The brunette prompted.

“What’s your greatest fear? Are you happy with who you are? What did you want to be when you were younger? Those and many many more questions are floating around in my head right now wanting to be asked, but I don’t think this is the pla-“

“Right now I’m afraid that something’s going to happen to you because of me. That’s my absolute worst fear, quickly followed by sex. I’m scared to have sex,” Oikawa admitted in a very hushed tone.

“Why are you afraid to have sex?” Iwa asked just as quietly.

“Because just that one finger you used hurt. I can’t imagine something so much bigger ever being able to feel good,” the brunette told him.

“I’m such an idiot,” Iwa said as he dropped his head into his hands. “I was angry when I did that and I just wanted to hurt you as much as you hurt me. I thought you were toying with me. It’s not supposed to hurt like that with just a finger. Do you really think people would continue to have sex in that way if they didn’t get pleasure from it?”

Oikawa shook his head blushing a deep red.

“If you’re up for it we can try again… Or I could let you do it to me first so you can see for yourself that it’s not this big scary thing you think it is,” Iwa offered.

The brunette nodded his head, but to which he wasn’t certain; the food was brought out so he didn’t get a chance to ask.

 

 

The quick walk home was silent.

Iwaizumi shut the door behind him, “Hey, I’m sorry if I said something tha-“

“I’m getting another bath,” Oikawa cut him off. “Umm… Would you like to join me?”

The brunette turned his now blushing face away and headed toward the bathroom without waiting for an answer.

Dazed, Iwa slowly followed after him.

He walked in just as Oikawa’s pants hit the floor.

‘Damn he’s gorgeous!’

Over the years he’d seen the brunette before him naked more times than he could count, but this time it felt like a punch in the gut.

Smooth porcelain skin stretched over ropes of muscle. The cute dimples in his lower back, and the beauty mark on his upper right shoulder.  That beautiful pert ass just begging to be grabbed…

Iwa’s mouth went dry at the sight.

‘This is mine?!’

He knew they were dating, but just seeing the absolute perfection of his partner made it hit home. This was his.

“What?” Oikawa asked after seeing the black haired man standing there probably drooling.

“You’re so beautiful,” Iwa breathed as he closed the distance, wrapping his boyfriend in a hug.

Oikawa looped his arms around Iwaizumi’s neck and laid his head against his chest listening to the steady beat.

The black haired man placed a kiss on the brunette’s head.

“Why don’t we go to the room first and we can get a bath afterward?” Iwa suggested.

“I was wanting to do it in the shower,” Oikawa protested.

Iwaizumi shook his head no, “Even if we are just going to use fingers, I want to be able to see your face. I need to know if I’m hurting you and I can’t do that if we’re in the shower,” he explained.

“But I-“

“Nope,” Iwaizumi cut him off as he bent to scoop the man up in his arms.

“WAAHHH! Iwa put me down!! I’m too heavy!”

The black haired man rolled his eyes, “Will you stop flailing around. I really will drop you if you don’t quit!”

Oikawa instantly froze.

“See, I’m fine. You’re not too heavy for me,” Iwa assured him with a peck on the nose.

He walked them to their room and laid the brunette down on the bed trapping him with his arms.

“How do you want to do this?” he asked the blushing man underneath him.

Oikawa looked away before speaking, “Could I do things to you first?”

Iwa pressed a kiss to the brunette’s forehead and stood up

“Of course you can.”

The black haired man stripped out of his clothes and lay down on the bed next to his best friend already stroking himself.

Oikawa’s eyes caught the movement and couldn’t look away, instantly mesmerized by the motion.

He unconsciously licked his lips causing Iwaizumi to moan just imagining his mouth on him again.

“I’m ready babe,” Iwa told him in a husky voice.

The brunette reached into their bedside table and pulled out the bottle of lube he remembered seeing there.  He put a generous amount on his fingers and smeared some over Iwa’s hole before climbing between his now spread legs.

“Are you sure I won’t hurt you?”

Rather than explain, Iwaizumi slipped one of his own fingers inside to show him.

“See, I’ll be fine,” he said as he pulled his finger out.

Oikawa rubbed his thumb around the outside before slowly, cautiously, pushing one finger inside.

“Are you ok?” The brunette asked worriedly.

Iwa smiled, “I’m fine. I promise I’ll let you know if you do something I don’t like.”

Oikawa started carefully moving his finger in and out in an unhurried motion driving the man in front of him crazy. Iwa wanted him to move faster, but he didn’t say anything letting the brunette go at his own pace.

As Oikawa became more comfortable, and sure that he wasn’t in fact hurting his boyfriend, he sped up a little bit causing Iwa to moan.

The sound made heat coil low in his stomach.

“Add a second one,” Iwa commanded as he threw his arm over his face.

Which Oikawa immediately removed!

“I want to be able to see you,” he explained when the black haired man shot him a questioning look.

He added the second finger and Iwa hissed at the stretch. It’s been a while since anything had entered him.

Oikawa immediately halted his movements at the noise.

“No you’re good babe, keep going,” Iwa prompted.

He was hesitant but did as he was told until his finger was completely seated inside.”

“God that feels good,” he moaned. “You can move them now.”

So he did; once again starting off slow and building up speed over the following minutes.

“Try curling your fingers as you’re pulling out,” Iwa instructed between panting breaths.

Oikawa didn’t understand what this would do, but figured he might as well do as he was told for the time being.

It took another minute or two but he finally found what he had unknowingly been searching for.

Iwa’s hips rolled and pushed down on their own trying to take control, trying to take his fingers deeper.

Oikawa used his other hand and held him in place.

“Mmmm hit that spot again please!” Iwaizumi begged.

The brunette kissed the inside of his thigh and looked right into his eyes as he hit it again.

Iwaizumi clenched his free fist in the sheets as he squeezed his eyes shut and turned his head to the side. Every muscle in his body was strained and a coat of sweat covered his body. He had never seen his friend look so mouthwatering.

“You’re so beautiful Iwa,” Oikawa whispered.

He pushed the black haired man’s hand out of the way and took over stroking his length even as his other hand continued to thrust in and out of him, abusing his prostate with every insertion.

The delicious noises that fell from the other man’s lips sent bolts of heat straight to his own cock.

“I-I’m gonna cum,” he announced.

Oikawa leaned forward to capture the head of Iwa’s cock in his mouth just as he let go, drinking it all down.

“Oh my God that was hot!” Iwaizumi said loudly when he was able to drag in a decent breath.

A predatory gleam flashed in his eyes.

“Now it’s your turn.”

Oikawa swallowed hard and let out a shriek when Iwa pulled him forward to lay face down on the bed.

“Roll over,” he ordered.

He did as he was told blushing from ear to ear and Iwaizumi immediately spread his legs and settled in between them. Oikawa looked away embarrassed.

“Stroke yourself, it makes you feel better,” he told him as he uncapped the lube bottle.

Iwa slathered a liberal amount on to and around Oikawa’s entrance before putting some on his fingers. He sat back and drank in the amazing sight of the brunette playing with himself. It had to easily be one of the most erotic thing’s he’d ever seen.

“Fuck that’s hot,” Iwa breathed as he locked gazes with the other man. “I’m going to put one finger in, so just relax for me ok?’

Oikawa nodded and continued stroking doing his best to unwind.

He felt the nudge at his entrance and took in a deep breath, doing his best not to tense up.

The unfamiliar slight burn of his muscles being stretched caused him to clench down on Iwa’s finger, halting his progress.

“Shh, it’s ok,” he soothed as he rubbed and massaged the inside of the brunette’s thighs.

Focusing on the pleasurable sensation in his cock, he quickly relaxed once more.

Iwa continued to press forward slowly until it was fully inserted.

He looked up to check on Oikawa only to find him biting his lip.

“Are you ok?”

The brunette opened his eyes and smiled up at him, “yeah, it’s just a bit uncomfortable. Could you try moving it though?”

Iwaizumi kissed the inside of his thigh and began a slow thrusting motion.

Oikawa hissed and the black haired man ceased all movements instantly.

“No, no I’m good. You can keep going,” the brunette assured him.

Before long  Iwaizumi’s finger was pounding into him and soft little mewls of pleasure were slipping from Oikawa’s mouth.

“You’re so cute,” Iwa told him as he added a second finger.

“AAH!” The brunette cried out, the blush on his face deepening to almost red.

“It’ll feel good in a second babe,” he promised.

Oikawa’s hair was plastered to his face drenched in sweat, and his hands clenched in the sheet. His legs spread open before him with his fingers shoved inside. His eyes are closed in equal parts pain and embarrassment as he took shallow panting breaths.  Oikawa Tooru looked absolutely wrecked!

He was heart breakingly gorgeous!

And Iwa loved that this view that was reserved for him alone.

Once Oikawa’s breathing had returned to normal, he moved them in and out starting slowly again.

“Are you good?” Iwa asked after the first few thrusts.

“Yeah, I’m fine. “

“Can I go a little faster?”

Oikawa nodded his head.

Iwa sped up his hand, curling his fingers upward searching for that small bundle of nerves that would make this whole experience worth it .

“Fuck! IWA!”

And there it is.

“Did that feel good?” Iwaizumi asked.

“God yes!” Oikawa moaned.

The black haired man angled his fingers and pounded them directly into his prostate.

Oikawa cried out, arching his back as his toes curled.

Iwa took this chance to add a third finger and just kept up the hard pace he had set. If the brunette had noticed the extra digit, he didn’t mention it, and he sure didn’t act like it.

The hand on his cock sped up to keep in time with the thrust of his fingers.  Iwa could feel the slight contracting and release that indicated his orgasm was near.

“Iwa… Iwa I’m AAAH fuck yes!”

Oikawa released on his own chest.

Iwaizumi slowly and carefully removed his fingers and leaned forward licking up the off-white liquid splattered on the brunette’s chest.

“How was it?” The black haired man asked after cleaning up the last drop.

Oikawa threw his arm over his face, “That was amazing Iwa!”

“Did you know that at the end you were taking three fingers?” Iwaizumi asked laying down next to his boyfriend and intertwining their fingers.

The brunette shook his head no.

The black haired man kissed his boyfriend’s cheek, “You were so beautiful.”

Oikawa smiled, “So were you.”

“Now, how about that shower?”  Iwa said as he stood up.

“I’m not sure that I can even move,” the brunette admitted.

Iwaizumi smiled and scooped the boneless man back up in his arms, “It’s ok. I’ve got you.”

They spent the next half hour tenderly scrubbing each other clean before putting on a movie and falling asleep together on the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking the time out of your busy lives to read my story :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm just now getting to post! Both kids and husband have been home sick off and on for the last couple of weeks and my son started baseball so I get to throw that craziness into the mix lol  
> So, please forgive me for taking so long. 
> 
> This one is a little shorter than the others I've posted simply because I really haven't had the time but I hated leaving you guys hanging without any word. 
> 
> This chapter is the lead-up for the things to come so it may seem a bit boring, though I hope that's not the case. 
> 
> As always feedback is greatly appreciated :)

They woke up to the sounds of someone beating on their door.

“Iwaizumi! Open the damn door!”

The panicked tone in the man’s voice had him scurrying across the floor to let him in, forgetting his state of undress in the process.

“What’s wrong?” He asked as he threw the door open to reveal a scared Kendaichi.

Iwaizumi lowered his voice to a soothing tone and once again asked, “Hey, what’s wrong? Come inside.”

His friend shook his head no, grabbed him by his arm and pulled him out into the hallway.

Fury over took him.

Everything from “I’ll kill you” to “go home fag” was scrawled in bright red letters for the world to see.

How many people had seen this already?

Something hit him in his chest interrupting his thoughts.

“At least look halfway decent before you walk out of the house,” Oikawa scolded as he walked to the bathroom.

Normally he would have smirked at the possessive tone he heard in his boyfriend’s voice but he couldn’t even bring himself to do that.

With Oikawa still in the apartment and sure to take his sweet time in the bathroom he quickly pulled the shirt over his head and looked at his friend.

“I thought someone had hurt you two. I’m sorry I woke you up,” Kendaichi apologized.

“I would have done the same thing. Thanks for checking.”

Iwaizumi ran a frustrated hand through his hair as he looked back over the threatening, demeaning words written on the walls as well as Oikawa’s and his doors.

The last thing he wanted was for the brunette to see this. He needs to get this cleaned up quick.

 “I hate to ask you this but…“ he trailed off knowing the other man would understand where he was going.

“You don’t even have to ask. I’ll take care of this; you just keep Oikawa busy long enough t-“

“Long enough for what?” The brunette asked stepping out of the apartment.

He could see the moment Oikawa saw the graffiti.

‘God dammit!’

“Iwa. Let’s go file that report. NOW! I’M DONE WITH THIS SHIT!!”

Iwaizumi expected tears or fear, and if Kendaichi’s surprised face was anything to go by he had expected the same thing.

It was rare to see Oikawa angry, but when he did it was always better to stay as far out of his way as possible.

Without so much as a backward glance the brunette walked back into their apartment slamming the door shut.

“I need to go check on him.”

“Yeah, you go ahead and I’ll clean this up.”

Iwaizumi clapped his friend on the shoulder as he passed and turned the doorknob.

“Do I need to be worried about you two?” Kendaichi asked.

“I don’t know.”

 

“Babe!”

Iwaizumi walked through the small apartment, finally finding Oikawa buried underneath their comforter.

He could hear the muffled sniffles the moment he walked into the room. He lifted up the blanket, and then almost wished he hadn’t.

Oikawa was not a pretty crier. Snot pouring from his nose and a stream of tears fell from his already puffy eyes.

“I-I-I’m so s-sorry,” the brunette wailed.

Iwaizumi slid himself under the covers and pulled the sobbing mess of a man close to him.

“Shhh Shhh Shhh It’s ok baby,” he soothed placing a kiss on the brunette’s forehead.

After a few minutes Oikawa calmed himself down.

‘Thank God!’

Iwaizumi propped himself up on one elbow and looked down at the former captain, “What’s the matter?”

“Because I’m so angry! I’m finally happy. I’m with someone who I know actually cares about me, but I can’t even enjoy it because of whoever this hateful person is! And now you’re mixed up in it, and the last thing I want is for you to get hurt. I’m so sorry I got you invol- OW! What the hell” Oikawa rubbed the top of his head where Iwaizumi just hit him.

“If anyone should apologize it should be me. I’m the one who asked you to go out with me. __I’m__  the one you should really be angry at. If it weren’t for me you would be living the life of a carefree college guy, like you were a couple of months ago.” Iwa looked away before saying, “And maybe that’s what would be best. If we break up you could go back to being that guy and this will all end.”

“And where the hell do you get off just deciding these things?” Oikawa growled.

In the last fifteen years, not once has he heard his best friend sound like that.

Chocolate eyes snapped up to meet Oikawa’s heated gaze.

“I refuse to let you go Hajime,” the brunette declared possessively, making him tremble. “We will deal with this together but don’t you EVER-“

“You’re right,” Iwaizumi cut in pulling Oikawa against him in a tight embrace. “We’ll get through this. Let’s get dressed and go file a report at least… FUCK!”

“What?” the brunette asked instantly on alert.

“I forgot to take pictures of the graffiti before Kendaichi started cleaning.”

Oikawa leaned over and planted a kiss on his cheek.

“We can still go tell them about what happened at school yesterday,” he reminded him.

“Yeah I guess you’re right.”

An hour later, because Oikawa refused to look anything less than perfect, and they were finally leaving their apartment.

As they were getting on the train a text came through from Kendaichi.

**_I thought you guys might need a few of these   for the report._ **

Five pictures came through of the writing on their walls and doors.

‘Thank God for reliable friends.’

 

 

“How long has this been going on?” Officer Aomine asked.

“Almost a week,” Oikawa answered in a steady voice.

The officer wrote down a few things on the sheet of paper in front of him.

“Can I see the texts, call logs, or any pictures you may have of the vandalism?”

They both handed over their phones to the tanned man.

"Umm, I changed my number but I did a screen shot of the texts and sent them to my email. Just in case," Oikawa informed him. 

He gave them both a sympathetic look as he gave their devices back.

“I need both of you to send those photos to this email,” Officer Aomine handed the boys a card with his information on it.

“Why?” Iwaizumi asked speaking up at last.

“You don’t have to, but then that means I’ll have to take away your phones and keep them as evidence.”

The stricken look on Oikawa’s face made Aomine bark out a laugh.

“Yeah, I didn’t think you would like that option. So please send the pictures here.”

Grudgingly they both complied.

Aomine swiveled around in his chair to check his computer and confirm that they came through.

The man turned to face them once more, “Thank you boys.”

Iwaizumi nodded his head in acknowledgment.

“Is there anyone else who knows about what’s going on?”

“Half the student body,” he said under his breath.

“The dean would probably be the most help,” Oikawa spoke up.

“That would be great! Can I get his name?”

“Himuro Tatsuya,” the brunette supplied.

“Good, I know I’ll have his full cooperation on this matter. Makes things easier for me,” Aomine commented.

“How do you _know_  he’ll cooperate?” Iwaizumi asked.

“Because we’re friends,” the tanned man stated simply.

“Well that’s definitely a plus,” Oikawa told him with a bright smile.

 The officer continued to write down a few notes.

“Now for the million dollar question. Can you think of any reason someone would be going after you?”

They both thought hard about any past mistakes that would lead to this kind of hatred.

“Any violent exes, past gang affiliation, owing people money, stealing from someone?” Aomine supplied trying to help jog the boy’s memories.

Iwaizumi shook his head, “None of those things.”

“I have quite a few exes. The only thing I can think of is if one of them is mad that I chose Iwa over them. That sounds stupid though, right?” Oikawa laughed.

“People have killed for less, kid.”

 

 

They walked out of the police station a half hour later with the officer’s contact card in hand, promising to call if anything else happened or if they thought of some new potential suspects.

“Hey, let’s go grab some lunch,” he suggested taking ahold of the brunette’s hand and interlacing their fingers.

 Oikawa didn’t pull away.

 In the midst of all this craziness, Iwaizumi was the only thing standing staunchly by his side; he’d be crazy to try to push that away.

“Yeah, lunch sounds great,” he smiled up at him.

Any sense of normalcy at this point would be a plus.

 

 

 

By the time they got back, the graffiti that had littered their hallway was completely gone. As if it had never been.

Iwaizumi unlocked the door and tossed the keys onto the counter on his way to the living room.

“Hey,” Oikawa called out causing him to turn back toward him. “Someone left us a note.”

The brunette unfolded the paper.

“It’s from Kendaichi.”

He released the breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding.

Oikawa handed him the paper.

 _I’m glad I was able to get all of the paint off before you two got home._  
_Look, I don’t know what’s going on, but if you guys are in trouble_  
_you’re always more than welcome at my place until this blows over._  
_Please take care of yourselves._

“He sounds like my mother,” he groused as he laid the note on the counter beside the keys.

Oikawa came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist.

“Maybe, but we should be thankful we have such good friends,” the brunette reminded him giving him a squeeze before completely removing his arms. “Can we take a nap?”

“It’s Saturday, we can do whatever you want,” Iwaizumi told him as he followed his former captain to the bedroom.

“More than anything, I just want some sleep” Oikawa whined sliding underneath the covers.

The black haired man leaned down and placed a kiss on the brunette’s forehead before sliding in next to him.

“Then let’s get some sleep. Lord knows you need your beauty rest.”

One hand rose up from under the covers with only the middle finger sticking up proudly.

He chuckled and pulled his boyfriend close against him as they both drifted off to sleep.

 

 

Monday got here way too early, in Iwaizumi’s opinion.

They had spent all day Saturday cuddled up under blankets sleeping and binging on Netflix series. Then they had to buckle down and study all day Sunday to make up for their laziness the day before.

Now here he is waiting on his majesty to finish doing his hair.

“We’re going to be late babe!” he called out for what was probably the tenth time!

Iwaizumi looked down at his watch.

If they run, they just might make it in time.

“You can’t rush perfection, Iwa,” Oikawa told him the moment he opened the door.

“No, but I can rush _you_.”

The brunette stuck his tongue out at his black haired lover who just rolled his eyes.

“Let’s go princess, we’re already going to be late for our first class.”

Iwaizumi opened the door and walked through it, but when he realized he wasn’t being followed he turned back around.

“I’m not kidding let’s g-“

“I’m scared to go,” Oikawa cut in. “What if everyone hates me? What if something happens to you?”

Iwaizumi let his back pack fall to the floor as he stepped forward to wrap the beautiful brunette in a tight hug.

“I’m a little scared too, but we’ll deal with this together like we always have. Right?”

He could feel Oikawa nod his head against his shoulder.

“We will get through this one step at a time ok? But we have to at least give it a shot. The upside of us being late is that almost everyone will be in class,” he pointed out.

“True,” the brunette said.

“Same rules as last time though. Do not go anywhere alone. Wait inside of the classroom for me to walk you to the next one, and if anything happens. ANYTHING!” he emphasized. “You call or text me immediately!”

Oikawa nodded again.

“Good,” Iwaizumi took a step back and held out his hand for the brunette. “Now let’s go.”

 

 

 

Thankfully he had been right.

Very few people were out and about so they were able to get to class without attracting too much attention.

They quietly snuck in and took their usual seats in the back of the class

The whole day went by without incident.

If he didn’t know any better Iwaizumi would think the past few days were simply a bad dream.

 

“Maybe they already caught the guys,” Oikawa suggested when they reached their apartment.

He shook his head no.

“Don’t you think we would have been informed by either the police or the dean if that were the case?”

The brunette threw his backpack onto the couch.

“Well then what do you think?”

Iwaizumi poured himself a glass of tea and sat down at the table.

“There are three options. The least likely, is that they got bored and decided to give up. Another reason is, they’re laying low is because whatever they’re planning next takes a few days to prepare. The only other reason I can think of, is if they’re trying to lull us into a false sense of security,” he explained.

“So what do __we__  do?” Oikawa asked.

“Enjoy the peace, for however long it lasts anyway. Try to take measures to protect ourselves. Other than that there really isn’t much we _can_ do.”

 

As we all know, peace doesn’t last forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read the newest installment of this story.  
> For those of you on spring break, have fun and be safe :)  
> For the rest of you, I hope you have an amazing week and I'll see ya'll soon :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank ya'll for continuing to read this story!  
> I hope you enjoy the new chapter :)
> 
> As always feedback is appreciated :)

 

“Iwa, let’s have sex,” were the first words out of Oikawa’s mouth when they got home from classes on Friday.

Iwaizumi almost choked on his own tongue.

“We haven’t done anything since last week,” the brunette complained, even though his face was red from ear to ear.

“So you want to have sex?... Right now?” Iwaizumi asked, sure that he’d misheard.

Oikawa nodded his head and quickly pulled his shirt over his head throwing it on the floor.

“I’m tired of waiting for you to make the first move Hajime,” the brunette told him in a breathy voice.

He walked toward the half-naked beauty, wrapped his arms around his neck, and sealed their lips together.

Iwaizumi pulled back almost instantly.

“Babe, you’re burning up!” He exclaimed holding his hand to the brunette’s forehead.

Oikawa never removed his arms from around his neck.

“Come on, we need to get you to bed,” he  told him as he tried to pry his arms off and away.

Oikawa rolled his hips, grinding his obvious arousal against Iwaizumi’s leg.

“Iwa… So hot… fuck me!”

“Let me get you some medicine Shitkawa. Go lay down.”

Tears began to spill from the brunette’s eyes. “I can’t. It hurts Iwa,” he sobbed. “Please fuck me. Please… Please…” Oikawa begged as he started kissing and licking on his lover’s neck, his hips continuously grinding against him, desperately seeking relief.

Iwaizumi bit back a curse, realizing his boyfriend’s flushed body wasn’t due to an illness.

This was not how he wanted their first time to be.

A couple of months ago he would have given anything to hear his best friend beg him to sleep with him, but not like this. Not when he wasn’t even in control of his body.

It felt like rape, and it made him sick that someone had all but taken their choice away.

“When I find out who did this to you, they are going to wish they were never born,” he told the over-heated man.

“Iwa.. Please…”

“Shhh I know baby, it’s going to be ok. I promise,” Iwaizumi whispered softly.

They may have taken the “when” from them, but he was not about to get caught up in Oikawa’s desperate pace and hurt him.

He would be gentle, and loving, and everything else he had imagined he would be when his lover told him he was ready.

Iwa kissed Oikawa on the top of the head before bending over to swoop him up into his arms and carry him into their bedroom.

He gently laid the writhing man down on the mattress and stood up to get himself out of his clothing.

The moment his pants hit the floor, Iwaizumi felt a wet heat engulf him.

He threw his head back and moaned, “fuck that feels good.”

He gently ran his fingers through the brunette locks of hair, making sure to both soothe and help guide his movements.

A big part of him wanted to grab on to that hair and thrust down that beautiful throat; the other, more sensible, part of himself kept reminding him that they would have all the time in the world for rough play. But now was not that time.

“You’re doing so good baby,” Iwa cooed encouragingly.

Oikawa snaked a hand under himself and unfastened his jeans, slowly but surely pushing them off enticing Iwaizumi with every inch of skin that was bared.

Abruptly the brunette removed his mouth and turned around laying his head on the mattress, completely leaving himself open for Iwa. But that didn’t surprise him half as much as the drugged man’s next actions.

Oikawa reached back with both hands and pulled his cheeks a part, stretching himself open for Iwaizumi’s invasion.

“Fucking Christ,” he cursed under his breath.

‘He’s so fucking hot, but I can’t do it like this. I can’t …’

“Tooru, turn over,” he quietly commanded.

Instant obedience.

“Hands above your head,” Iwa ordered. “Good. Now stay here for one minute.”

Iwaizumi backed off the bed and reached into the night stand drawer, rummaging around until he felt the cold metal.

Not exactly how he’d planned on using these, but…

He crawled back onto the bed and over the eerily compliant Oikawa.

He looped the metal through the slats in the headboard before tightening them around the brunette’s wrists.

“Iwa! Hajime, please… Don’t leave me here. Ple-“

Iwaizumi silenced him with a kiss.

“I’m not leaving you here like this, dumbass,” he whispered against Oikawa’s lips. “Just try to relax, I promise I’ll make you feel good.”

He kissed down the milky white column of his lover’s neck making sure to leave a few marks as he went. Iwaizumi bit down at the crook of his neck, making the man underneath him cry out and arch his back in pleasure.

Oikawa pulled at his restraints.

“Iwa! Please touch me.”

The black haired man trailed his fingers lightly over his lover’s chest, down his stomach, and back up to tease the already erect dusky pink nipples just begging to be played with.

“God, you’re so beautiful,” Iwaizumi whispered as he pinched the pert bud.

“AH! Iwa! Harder!”

He squeezed a little harder before letting go and covering the bud with his mouth, sucking and teasing it with his tongue.

He used his other hand to begin the abuse on the other side of his chest.

Iwaizumi could feel the body underneath him shake and shudder while his harsh breathing fanned his face.

“Fuck me! God please fuck me Hajime,” Oikawa sobbed.

He released the nipple with a pop and pushed himself back up.

“Did that feel good?” Iwaizumi asked.

“Yes! Not enough Iwa! More!”

Iwaizumi sat back on his knees and looked down at his wrecked lover. It had to be the most erotic sight he had ever seen!

Tooru, completely naked, sweat slicked skin, at his mercy, begging to be fucked, with his marks littering this beautiful canvas.

“So fucking gorgeous.”

He leaned forward once more to plant a quick kiss on his boyfriend’s cheek before sitting himself between Oikawa’s legs.

Iwaizumi took one knee in each hand and pushed his legs open making more room for himself.

Without preamble he lowered his head and completely swallowed Oikawa’s cock to the hilt.

The restrained man cried out, thrusting his hips upward.

“AAAHH! Yes! Iwa! Iwa!”

He used his hands to pin Oikawa’s hips down as he took him to the back of his throat over and over, bobbing his head up and down, bringing the brunette to the brink before removing his mouth.

“NO!! Hajime! Let me cum! Gah- please!”

Iwaizumi leaned across the bed and grabbed the lube off the other night stand pouring a liberal amount onto his hand and Oikawa’s hole, immediately inserting one finger.

“Mmmm. More Iwa.”

The brunette rolled his hips trying to take more in.

A second finger.

Iwaizumi could see the brief expression of pain that crossed his lovers face. To help, he took Oikawa’s cock in hand pumping to the same rhythm of his thrusts. When he could tell the brunette was no longer feeling even a hint of discomfort, he added the third finger.

“Are you ok?” He asked when the drugged man stayed silent.

“Fuck yes! Move your hand Iwa,” Oikawa demanded.

Helpless to obey, Iwaizumi began slowly thrusting his fingers in and out of the brunette’s hole.

“Faster,” then “Harder,” Oikawa demanded.

He ignored his lover’s requests afraid he would hurt him, but it wasn’t long before he brought him back to the brink once more.

“Iwa! I’m going to cum! Please! Please!”  He begged between panting breaths

Iwaizumi sped up the hand that was still pumping up and down on Oikawa’s cock.

“AAAHH YES!!!  FUCK!”

The brunette came all over his lover’s hand and his own chest, bucking his hips upward with every spasm. Even after he came down from his blissed out state, Iwaizumi could feel him shudder, like aftershocks, running through his body.

“Iwa… Not enough,” the brunette whispered weakly.

Iwaizumi bent down and softly kissed Oikawa on his forehead.

“I know, it’s ok,” he soothed.

He reached over to grab the handcuff key from the nightstand and unlocked the shackles, gently rubbing around the chafed area on his wrists.

Oikawa instantly threw his arms around Iwa’s neck pulling him down for a frantic kiss.

The drugged man was the first to pull back.

“Please fuck me Hajime,” he whispered against his lips.

‘At least he seems more calm.’

Iwaizumi slid his arms under the brunette’s legs, and held the backs of his knees in the crooks of his arms opening the brunette up once more.

He lined his cock up with Oikawa’s entrance and slowly pushed himself inside that tight heat, never taking his eyes from the brunette’s face.

Iwaizumi instantly stopped when pain contorted his lover’s features.

He kissed Oikawa’s chest, right over his heart.

“You’re doing so good. Just try to relax for me alright?”

After a few seconds, Iwaizumi could feel the brunette relax around him. He thrust himself forward, causing Oikawa to cry out, quickly burying himself to the hilt.

It was everything he had always dreamed it would be and more.

Tight, wet, muscles clenching around his cock as if trying to suck him in deeper. If he wasn’t careful he would be exploding after only a minute or two. But it was how he felt when he looked down at his partner that caught him off guard.

For the first time, Iwaizumi didn’t have to imagine that it was someone else beneath him! 

After all these years, regardless of how it came about, they were finally here.

“Iwa, why are you crying?”

A hand reached up and wiped away the moisture.

“I actually don’t know,” he lied.

Oikawa leaned up to press a chaste kiss to his lips.

“I’m ok Iwa. You can move now,” he told him.

So he did. Slowly pulling his hips back and  thrusting them forward again, simply wanting to test the waters.

“Mmmmm… Faster,” Oikawa instructed.

Iwaizumi planted a hand on either side of the brunette’s head.

“I love you Tooru.”

Without giving Oikawa time to respond he started up a faster rhythm, taking the breath away from the man lying beneath him.

“Fuck, you’re so tight,” Iwaizumi moaned.

The brunette instinctively wrapped his arms around his neck, needing to hold on to something before he was swept away.

“Harder Hajim…AAAH!”

He responded before his lover could even finish saying his name.

Iwaizumi reached between them and once more took a hold of Oikawa’s cock, pumping it in time with every hard thrust of his hips.

The brunette beneath him was helpless to the pleasure wracking his body: his head turning back and forth, nails scraping down his back, pale hips rising up to meet every thrust.

‘God I wish I had a video of this.’

Iwaizumi took one of Oikawa’s hands and wrapped it around his own length as he set a punishingly hard and fast pace that had his lover crying out.

“Iwa… Iwa… FUCK! You’re cock’s amazing!” the brunette moaned between panting breaths.

The words only spurred him on as he continued to slam in and out of Oikawa’s hole.

“Where do you want me to come,” Iwaizumi whispered in a gravelly voice when he knew he was getting close.

“Inside! Please Hajime,” the brunette sobbed obviously overwhelmed.

Iwaizumi craned his neck downward capturing Oikawa’s lips in a bruising kiss, his tongue immediately demanding entry.

He changed the angle of his hips to thrust upward.

Oikawa broke the kiss and turned his head to drag in some air.

“Oh my God IWA! Fuck! Right there! Don’t stop.”

Iwaizumi felt the sweet sting of nails raking down his back silently driving him. He bit down at the crook on Oikawa’s neck, and that was all it took to throw his lover over the edge.

The brunette came for the second time coating both of their chests in white.

Iwaizumi was right behind him yelling out his orgasm as he emptied himself inside of his lover.

 

Once his lungs didn’t feel like they would explode, Iwaizumi propped himself up on his elbows to stare down at the beautiful man still trapped beneath him.

“How are you feeling?” he asked, a little afraid to hear the answer.

Oikawa closed the short distance between them, planting a soft kiss on Iwaizumi’s lips.

“That was amazing Iwa,” the former captain breathed, a huge smile on his face.

“I’m so sorry,” he whispered softly.

“For what,” the brunette asked genuinely confused.

“Well… I mean… You were drugged,” he told him awkwardly.

Oikawa looped his arms around Iwaizumi’s neck.

“Do you wanna know a secret?” he asked playfully.

Iwaizumi nodded his head eager to know.

“The drug was wearing off about half way through,” Oikawa whispered in his ear.

Relief flooded his body as he allowed his head to rest on his lover’s shoulder.

He had prepared himself for hatred, even disgust; so, this instant forgiveness was more than he had dared to even wish for.

Iwaizumi felt the gentle press of lips against the side of his head.

“I love you Hajime,” Oikawa whispered against his skin.

“I love you too Tooru.”

“But could you please pull out of me? It’s very uncomfortable,”  the brunette continued.

He pushed himself up and out of his lover, climbing completely off the bed heading to the bathroom.

A few seconds later he returned with a warm wash cloth, gently running it over, under, and around the Oikawa’s flaccid length before moving upward and wiping off his stomach. Once he was satisfied, he used the cloth on himself.

After they were both clean, Iwaizumi slid back into bed next to the brunette.

“When did they drug you?” he asked looking up at the ceiling.

Oikawa yawned and curled up against his side, “I don’t know. You were with me all day.”

Iwaizumi lay there thinking back through their day.

‘We had two classes together. I walked him to the other two. We had a late lunch together off camp-‘

“Hey!” he exclaimed shaking his clearly exhausted partner. “What happened when I went to the bathroom at the restaurant?”

‘That was the only time I left him alone.’

“Nothing,” Oikawa said drowsily. “I sat there like a good boy playing on my phone.”

“Yeah, but did anyone walk past our table?”

“Probably. We were in a restaurant Iwa,” the brunette beauty pointed out. “Iwa, I’m so tired. Will you hold me?”

Iwaizumi stretched his arm out, and Oikawa took it for the invitation it was. Laying his head on his chest and immediately drifting off. He hugged his lover tight against him, as if he might be taken away at any moment. Unfortunately his fear didn’t seem too unfounded at this point.

‘I have to go back to that restaurant. Maybe I’ll recognize someone from school who works there and then I can tell Aomine. It’s the only lead I have.’

He looked over at the clock mounted on his wall.

Just now five o’clock.

‘I’ll have a better chance of seeing the guy if I go tonight.’

Iwaizumi then looked down at his peacefully sleeping boyfriend.

‘But I can’t leave him all alone.’

He picked up his phone and called the only person he could think of to help.

 

“Thanks for coming over,” Iwaizumi greeted as he waved his friend into the apartment.

Kendaichi followed him into the kitchen.

He grabbed his jacket hanging from the back of the chair and threw it on.

“I’ll be gone for at least an hour. Maybe longer if I find something. I don’t expect anything to happen but…” he trailed off as he sat a bag on the table. “In here is every available, legal, weapon. Stun gun, pepper spray, blow torch, knive-“

“Am I in danger by being here?” Kendaichi asks, suddenly worried.

“No, it’s not you they want to hurt; but, I don’t want to leave you totally defenseless either, just in case,” Iwaizumi explained. “All you have to do is watch Oikawa and make sure he doesn’t do anything stupid if he wakes up.”

“So… like back in High School?”

Iwaizumi smirked good naturedly, “Yeah. Exactly.”

He walked to the door with his former junior.

“Lock this door, yes, all the locks, the moment I leave and call me immediately if anything happens.”

“Yes mother,” the onion haired man joked trying to keep the mood light.

“Thanks, Kendaichi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a great April fools for those of you who enjoy unleashing their inner prankster :D   
> Be safe out there guys!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this one took a little longer 
> 
> *Just so ya'll know I would never abandon a work without informing you. Sometimes it may take me a little longer to write things but I promise that a chapter IS coming.* 
> 
> Thank you for your patience and please enjoy the new chapter :)

 

Iwaizumi walked down the streets they had traveled a couple of hours earlier and back to the restaurant.

As soon as he entered, a man was there to greet him.

“Welcome. A table for one?” the man asked.

“Yes, please,” he told the host.

He followed the man to his table and took a seat anxious for his waiter to make an appearance.

Thankfully he didn’t have to wait long.

He put in an order for a coffee and slid out of the booth, making his way to the restroom only to get “lost.”

Iwaizumi knew perfectly well where the bathrooms were, but he was hoping to sneak a peek at the guys in the kitchen.

‘Just one quick glance is all I need.’

As he was about to stick his head around the corner, a clipboard hanging on the wall caught his eye.

The names of all the employees as well as the hours they were set to work that week were graphed out.

‘Well when something falls at your feet, the least you can do is pick it up.’

Iwaizumi  dug his phone out of his pocket and snapped a quick picture before putting it away just in time. A server carrying a tray of food rounded the corner nearly running into him.

“Can I help you?”

“Oh sorry, I was just checking for the restrooms, but I guess I got the wrong hallway,” he lied smoothly.

The server pointed to the other side of the restaurant with an eye roll that tells him this happens on a daily basis.

“Thanks.”

He scurried off to the restroom and locked himself in the stall before opening the photos on his phone and taking a look at the names.

He didn’t expect to recognize anyone from the list so he was a little surprised to see Eita Semi’s name.

It’s not like they were friends, or even good acquaintances, but he would never forget the name of the setter from the only school they couldn’t even take a set from.

Instead of returning to his table, Iwaizumi simply left the restaurant heading toward the police station.

 

 

“You should have brought him to the station immediately!” Aomine shouted.

“There was no way I could let him out in public like that!” Iwaizumi yelled back.

He took a moment to look around after his outburst and noticed that all eyes were on him. Some even seemed shocked that he would raise his voice to the officer before him.

When he looked back up at the tanned man, a smirk graced his face.

“You’ve got balls kid. Most people here wouldn’t even dream of speaking to me that way.”

A hand came up and popped Aomine in the back of the head.  A good looking blonde man slid out behind the small wall that separated their desks.

“Don’t worry, he’s all bark,” he smiled at him.

“Would you mind your own business? I’m handling this just fine without your help, Kise.”

Kise narrowed his eyes at the tanned man.

“I’m just saying Aominecchi, what if it were me?”

Iwaizumi looked back and forth between the two men as if the words “We’re in a relationship” would be carved into one of their foreheads

“Don’t judge too harshly. If you want, I can go pick him up and bring him to the station to have his blood drawn which would still show trace amounts of the drug.”

Aomine nodded his head.

“I’m going with you,” Iwaizumi told them, not even bothering to ask.

He grabbed his jacket and quickly put on.

“We’ll be back in just a bit Aominecchi, you can at least run a check on the names he gave you while we’re out,” Kise reminded him.

Iwaizumi followed the blonde through the double glass doors and toward the car.

 

Roughly an hour later, they were all back at the station, Iwaizumi helping a still lethargic Oikawa up the steps and into the building.

He helped seat his lover in a chair at a large circular table.

Someone from the lab quickly came in and took a sample of his blood before Aomine entered the room with a portfolio.

He tossed the folder down on the table.

“These are the pictures of every man on that list,” he told them without preamble.

“And...” Iwaizumi trailed off, “which ones go to our school.”

“I need you to try and tell me that. Students records are confidential so I need a warrant to be able to access to them. I can call each of them up and ask if they go to your university, but the moment they hear that I’m a cop they're liable to lie,” Aomine explained. “So, just relax and tell me if you recognize anyone.”

One by one he laid the pictures out for them to see.

There were only three he recognized out of the twenty or so faces he was shown.

Of course Semi was one of them.

Akakura Kai was another blast from the past. He was a first year setter for Shiritorizawa when he was in his third year of high school so they never even said two words to each other; plus, he was on the bench the entire game during the inter-high. Iwaizumi was actually surprised he remembered his face; but, with Semi working there it’s not necessarily anything out of the ordinary.

The last guy he recognized was someone from his morning literature class that he shares with Oikawa.

He slid the photo of the unnamed man closer toward the  officer.

“I don’t know his name, but I know he’s in class with both of us,” Iwaizumi informed him.

Aomine flipped the page over.

“Handa, Kazuki.”

“He’s the most likely person out of those three to have done this,” he told the officer before turning to Oikawa. “Do you see anyone that I haven’t already picked out?”

The brunette shook his head.

“What makes you think that it has to be this guy?” Aomine asked as he leaned back in his chair.

“Because we know the other two,” Oikawa finally spoke up. “We’re not best friends with them or anything, but we were on rival teams in high school-”

“Friendly rivalry,” Iwaizumi hastened to add.

“Not to mention,” Oikawa continued. “We were the ones who lost every single game we played against them so I highly doubt they’re out for revenge if that’s what you were thinking.”

Aomine steepled  his fingers seemingly lost in thought.

“Ok. And what about him?” he asked pointing back at Handa. “Any reason why this guy would hate you?”

“We’ve never even met the guy.”

“But there are still a lot of people who hate gay couples,” Oikawa blurted out. “If he found out that we were dating... And we just said we don’t know anything about that guy so whose to say he wouldn’t take things this far?”

Tense silence filled the air only to finally be broken by Officer Aomine gathering up the papers.

“You two have been extremely helpful, and I apologize for dragging you down here  Oikawa but it was very important that we get your blood tested.”

“So, where do we go from here?” Iwaizumi asked.

“Well once his blood work comes back, if there are any remaining traces of the drug left, we should be able to get a warrant demanding that the restaurant release the video footage for today,” he told them both. “We should be able to see who slipped the drug into his drink and go arrest the bastard.”

“But this incident could be completely unrelated to everything else going on,” Oikawa pointed out.

“I wouldn’t bet on it, but let’s hope that’s the case,” Aomine told them in a solemn voice.

“And why is that?” Iwaizumi asked crossing his arms over his chest.

“If this is somehow related to all of the other things happening to you, it means that whom ever is behind this is growing bolder. His crimes are escalating quickly, and I’m a little worried about what might happen to you guys next,” the officer admitted.

“So what should we do?” Iwaizumi asked worriedly.

“Treat this as though we know for a **fact**  that this incident is related to the other incidents. Do not relax your guard.  Go stay with someone you trust for the time being or at least invest in a security system. Video cameras, alarms, change the locks, the whole nine. At this point you two can’t afford to brush this off as a prank,” Aomine informed them in a hard voice broking no argument. He then tore off two small pieces of paper and began writing on each of them before handing them over to the young men in front of him. “This is my personal cell number. If you need anything just let me know and I’ll be there as fast as I can.”

“We can’t accep-”

“Yes we can,” Oikawa cut his boyfriend off. “This is about more than your pride Iwa. Someone targeted us. I was drugged for fucks sake! What else needs to happen for you to realize that we can’t handle this alone?!”

Iwaizumi’s arm was instantly around his shoulder pulling him in against his chest, kissing the top of his head.

“You’re right. I’m sorry,” he whispered between kisses.

He extended his hand to the Officer, who clasped it between both of his.

“Thank you Sir.”

“You’re welcome. And hey,” Aomine called out as the couple was turning away. “I wouldn’t have given you that if I didn’t mean what I said. I don’t want you two hesitating to call because you were worried it would somehow burden me. I would rather show up and it end up being nothing, than seeing you both as the lead story for the 6 o’clock news because you didn’t call me.”

“I promise we’ll use it if we need to. Thank you Officer,” Oikawa told him, flashing the man one of his dazzling smiles.

“Text me when you get home so I know you made it there,” he added.

“Will do.”

The door shut closed behind them.

Silence.

 

 

Thirty minutes or so later Aomine Daiki’s phone received two text messages confirming that the  college kids had made it home.

“Well that was an unexpected development,” Kise mused aloud, a smirk firmly in place.

Aomine tossed  his phone onto the table.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this worried before. You look like a mother hen,” the blonde laughed.

“Well those are some words I never thought would be used to describe me, but yeah I am worried.”

The smile was instantly gone from Kise’s face.

“They’ll be ok Aominecchi,” the blonde soothed as he walked up behind the taller man and began to massage his shoulders.

“Do you remember what High School and College was like for us?” He asked.

“It wasn’t pretty,”Kise answered with a wince. Just thinking about those days were painful. “They remind you a lot of us, don’t they?”  

He nodded his head.

“Well,” the blonde said as he clapped his hands together, “if they’re anything like us they’ll pull out of this just fine and come out on the other side stronger.”

Aomine smiled softly and leaned back in the seat to look up at his boyfriend, “thanks Kise.”

The blonde bent his head and closed the short distance separating their lips.

“Anytime”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read my story I hope you enjoyed it :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the newest update! I hope ya'll like it :)

“GAAAAHHH! I’m so over this shit!” Oikawa screamed into his pillow.

He felt the bed dip down as Iwaizumi took a seat next to him.

Big, warm, comforting hands rubbed up and down his back while he whispered reassurances. Whether he was speaking to himself or the brunette sprawled out on the bed was anyone’s guess.

“I’m sorry,” Iwa said, speaking in a louder voice.

“I swear to God if you’re apologizing for earlier __again__  I am going to make you sleep on the floor,” Oikawa threatened as he sat up on the bed. He placed a hand on either side of Iwaizumi’s face, forcing him to look at him when he spoke. “You. Did. Not. Do. Anything. Wrong! We finally had sex and it was incredible; so, please stop apologizing.”

The brunette leaned forward and gave Iwa’s lips a quick peck before releasing him.

The former ace smiled, “I love you Tooru.”

“I love you too Hajime.”

“I’ll go run a bath for you,” he offered.

“A bath sounds amazing! Thanks Iwa.”

As Oikawa watched his boyfriend disappear into the bathroom he took a second to appreciate how lucky he truly is.

What should have been, by far, one of the worst days of his young life, turned out to be something amazing and special because he was with Iwaizumi.

In ten years from now when he looks back and thinks about this day, he is confident that the bad parts will definitely be out-shined by the good.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Oi-Oikawa!”

Iwazumi and the brunette both turned around when his name was called.

Behind them stood a group of about fifteen women.

The former captain hitched his backpack higher up onto his shoulder before addressing them.

“Umm…”Oikawa nervously rubbed the back of his neck. “I’m sorry ladies, is there something I can help you with?”

“Wha-?”

“Just ask!”

One girl was pushed forward from the crowd.  Legs shaking and barely able to stand, she looked at the ground as she spoke.

“It’s just. We were all wondering... Was that picture from the other day real or photo shopped?”

His heart thundered in his ears, a paralyzing noise that made him unable to form a coherent thought let alone speak.

He could feel Iwaizumi’s irritated gaze on him. Oikawa had no plans of denying their relationship, but his lips refused to move.

It should be easy to speak one simple word.

real.

Real.

REAL!!

‘Stop. Slow down,’ he willed his heart. ‘It’s to-’

Any stray thoughts he may have had were quieted in an instant.

A gentle kiss was softly planted against his lips

He could hear the women’s squeals and gasps, but remained rooted to the spot too shocked to move.

“It’s real,” Iwaizumi told the crowd of shocked women, smiling. “He’s mine. So, if you would please excuse us we’re about to be late for class.”

The black haired man grabbed him around the wrist and pulled him along down the sidewalk.

“CONGRATULATIONS!!” The women shouted at their backs.

“See I told ya.”

“Pay up.”

“They’re a cute couple.”

He could still hear them talking as they walked away

 

THWACK!!

 

“What the hell Iwa!” Oikawa yelled as he rubbed the abused area of his butt where his partner just kicked him.

“Hey, he speaks!” his lover sneered sarcastically.

“I’m sorry Iwa,” the brunette told him sincerely. “I wanted to tell them. I tried, but I couldn’t get my mouth to work.”

“That’s a rare occasion.”

“RUDE!”

A big warm hand came to rest on top of is head, ruffling his hair and negating all the work he had put into it this morning.

“Iwa! Do you know how long it took me t-”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, “I am painfully aware of the ridiculous amount of time it takes you to get your hair to look perfect.”

The black haired man stopped walking and leaned his head over to whisper in his lover’s ear.

“You’re gorgeous now matter how you have your hair.”

Oikawa blushed a deep crimson, and set off walking at a faster pace to put some space between the two of them.

Iwaizumi  softly laughed under his breath and took off after his partner.

 

 

“Holy hell that English professor is _BRUTAL!! _”__ Oikawa whined as he slammed his tray down on the cafeteria table.

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, “If you would study half as much as you complain, you would probably be at the top of your class.”

The brunette shrugged his shoulders, muttered an “Oh well,” and dug into his lunch.

Iwaizumi sighed in irritation but allowed the subject to be dropped. He knew just how stubborn Oikawa could be, and this was not the place to start up a conversation that was sure to lead to an argument.

But it was so infuriating!!

That spoiled little brat has everything!! Money, looks, brains, talent.

And it was all wasted on him. He could do anything he wanted if he just applied himself!

Well… Almost anything.

An ice cold drink falling in his lap pulled him from his thoughts.

He jumped up out of his seat and turned to face the man standing behind him.

“I’m sorry. It slipped,” he said in a monotone, unapologetic voice.

Iwaizumi took a deep calming breath in before speaking.

“It’s ok. Accidents happen.”

“So as long as it’s an accident it’s ok?” Asked another man standing to the side.

A contemptuous sneer pulled at his lips as he grabbed his drink and purposefully dumped it over Iwaizumi’s head.

The cafeteria was completely silent

The man let go of the cup, allowing it to fall to the floor.

“Oops. It slipped.”

The two men walked off smiling and giving each other a high five.

Oikawa, who had chosen to stay silent during the exchange, quickly walked around the table carrying his jacket.

He took a hold of Iwa’s face, holding one cheek in each hand. Gently he wiped the hair from out of his face before using his jacket in an attempt to dry him off.

Throughout his boyfriend’s ministrations Iwaizumi could hear the other people begin to speak once more in hushed whispers.

“See it’s true.”

“My girlfriend told me her and her friends asked them point blank.”

“So gross.”

The first tray came flying hitting Oikawa square in the back, food now staining his clothes.

And then, as if a dam had been broken open, trays, food, and drinks were thrown at them from every direction.

Iwaizumi used his body as a shield to cover Oikawa as much as he could while trying to collect their things and leave.

He could hear some of the women try to stick up for them, pleading with the other people to stop but their words seemed to fall on deaf ears.

As they were about to reach the exit, the food stopped raining down on them.

Iwaizumi turned around and looked at the still-riled-up crowd.

He pushed Oikawa toward the double doors as he addressed the people in the room with him.

“What did we do to you?” he began in low dangerous voice. “I don’t even recognize half the faces in here, but if we have done something then please speak up! Who I choose to love is my business and has no effect on any of your lives whatsoever! I don’t understand your hatred!!” He screamed at them.  Iwaizumi turned his back to the crowd and walked a few steps before speaking once more over his shoulder. “I can take your shit all day long, but if you EVER bring Oikawa into this again I swear to God I won’t be responsible for my actions!”

He walked quickly to where his boyfriend was waiting holding their things and took a hold of his hand.

“Are you ok?”

The brunette , who continued to look at the ground, nodded his head.

Iwaizumi put a finger under his chin trying to lift his head to meet his gaze.

Oikawa pulled away refusing to so much as spare him a glance.

“Let’s go home.”

It was said in such a small voice that the black haired main wasn’t sure if he had really said anything at all until the brunette began to walk.

It was so un-Oikawa-like and Iwaizumi didn’t care for this new side of his lover one bit.

 

 

The couple garnered quite a bit of attention as they walked home, and how could they not disheveled and covered in food as they were.

Oikawa never once looked over at Iwaizumi.

‘Ah! He’s not depressed, he’s angry,’ the black haired man finally realized.

 He’s never seen the brunette go completely silent like this though. He must be absolutely livid! But he couldn’t blame him when he, himself would love nothing more than to march back to school and wring  few necks.

The moment Iwaizumi unlocked their apartment door, Oikawa made a bee-line for the shower.

He decided to take this moment, while he had a captive audience, to try and calm his lover down. The former ace leaned against the door frame of their bathroom.

“Tooru, I know your pissed off and you have every right to be, but please don’t shut me out,” he started deciding to use his first name to grab his attention. “I won’t know what’s going through your mind if you don’t tell me. I can’t help you like this.”

A few tense seconds passed.

And just when he was sure he wasn’t going to get a response…

“I will speak to you when I get out,” his partner finally replied angrily.

Iwaizumi heard the shower turn on before he could form a retort.

‘I guess I’ll go change and make some tea then.’

 

Iwaizumi had just set the cups on the table when the bathroom door opened.

With only a towel wrapped around his waist, Tooru Oikawa was the textbook definition of perfection.

Beads of water rolled down his body, and he tried his best not to let his eyes follow their trail.

“Umm,” Iwaizumi swallowed hard. “Why don’t you go get dressed and then we can talk properly?”

He could practically hear the eye roll his partner gave him before walking out of the kitchen and to their bedroom.

When five and then ten minutes passed and Oikawa had not yet returned, Iwaizumi  decided to check on him.

“Hey,” he called as he pushed the door open. “Your tea’s getting cold.”

The brunette was sitting on the floor surrounded by piles of clothes.

“Couldn’t find anything to wear?” he asked half-joking as he approached his lover.  
“Am I more important than you?”Oikawa asked, speaking over him.

The black haired man stopped in his tracks.

“What?”

“Does my life carry more weight in this world than yours?” The brunette continued, growing louder.

“Every life is equal in my book,” Iwaizumi answered honestly.

“Then why do you try to protect me at the risk of yourself?! ‘I can take your shit all day long, but don’t bring Oikawa into it anymore.’ Isnt that almost exactly what you just said?” The brunette asked in a dangerous voice, his features contorted in anger.

“Well yeah, because I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“But it’s ok if _you’re_  hurt or possibly killed as long as it’s for my sake?!! Just imagine if I were to have stood up and said something like that, what would you have done?”

“I’d be pretty pissed,” he admitted. “I understand where you’re coming from, but it’s my job to prot-”

“WHO THE FUCK TOLD YOU THAT?!!” Oikawa shouted. “I don’t remember asking you to carry that torch.”

“But if it weren’t for me these things wouldn’t be happening to you to begin with! It’s my fault for asking you out so this is the least I can do,” Iwaizumi explained.

Oikawa looked as if he had been struck.

“Your fault? Did you hold a gun up to my head and demand that I go out with you? I made my own decision. I don’t regret __my__  decision for one second, but it sure as hell sounds like you regret asking me,” the brunette speared him with a watery glare. “The last time I checked, I am an adult. Capable of making my own choices. If you’re so keen to assign blame to something that’s beyond our control then at least divide it up 50/50. You told me how you felt, I said yes. Simple as that. So don’t get it in your head that you dragged me into this and now you have to play the hero.”

Iwaizumi was silent as he watched the first tears streak down his lovers face.

He wanted to wrap him up and tell him everything would be ok, but that would just be a lie at this point since he had no idea how these events would play out.

“You say you want to protect me?”

The black haired man nodded his head.

“Has it ever occurred to you that I want to do the same?” Oikawa asked. “It scares me to no end that someone will hurt you or take you away from me. I have nightmares about it. And then you just go and so easily offer yourself up? My life is not worth more than yours; so, please don’t say things like that again.”

Iwaizumi got down on his knees in front of Oikawa and pulled the brunette against his chest. As soon as he felt those slender arms encircle his neck, it was as if a dam had opened.

The former captain clenched the shirt in his hands and let go, sobbing into Iwaizumi’s chest.

The black haired man held him tightly, afraid he might disappear before his very eyes if he loosened his grip.

“Shh. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry,” he whispered softly into his ear. “I won’t do it again, I promise.”

After a time the cries quieted down and he could finally feel the tension leave his lover as he sagged boneless in his arms.

Before Iwaizumi could speak, the soft sounds of snores reached his ears.

He looked down, and smiled fondly at the man who had always been the center of his world. He placed a quick kiss on his forehead and grabbed the covers off the bed.

They both slept on the floor that night,the piles of clothes becoming a make-shift mattress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read my story and I'm sorry it took so long to get posted.   
> Maybe I do need to set deadlines for myself :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it's been so long!  
> I've had the worst migraine for the past two weeks! I wasn't even able to watch TV much less edit a chapter on the computer. I'm still not 100% but it's a lot less severe this morning so I wanted to post this while I could.  
> To make up for my tardiness I made sure to have some smut in this chapter ;)  
> I hope ya'll enjoy it and here's to hoping I won't run that late ever again!

Iwaizumi is pulled from his slumber by the sound of his phone ringing.

He carefully removes his arm from around the still-sleeping brunette’s waist and reaches for the annoying device on his night stand.

‘Eight A.M already?’

He slid the bar over and answered the call.

“Hello?”

“This is Officer Aomine, how have you two been?” the familiar deep voice asked.

Iwaizumi slowly got out of bed and walked into the next room before answering.

“Things could always be worse,” he told him honestly.

Silence.

“Neither one of us are hurt so don’t worry,” Iwaizumi rushed out to hopefully put the other man at ease.

He heard a sigh at the other end of the line.

“I’m calling because we went through the tapes and were able to identify who drugged your boyfriend over the weekend. The reason I didn’t call before now was due to the fact that I was busy chasing down leads to try and find this guy. I didn’t want to bring you two here until the piece of shit was apprehended, but I’m hoping you two might be able to think of other places he might hang out.”

Iwaizumi’s eyes narrowed at the man’s words.

“And why would we be able to help?”

“Because Semi Eita was the one who drugged Oikawa.”

Iwaizumi wanted to instantly deny it.

There’s just no way that someone they were acquainted with would try to hurt them.

‘But Officer Aomine saw him on the video!’ the more logical part of himself argued. ‘I doubt he would make something like this up for shits and giggles.’

“I understand you being upset about this, but right now I need you to focus. Does he still hang around his friends from high school?” The officer asked getting back down to business.

“Oikawa knew more about them than I did, but I would try calling Ushijima Wakatoshi. He was the captain of their team back in high school so he would know more than us-”

“I’ve tried to reach him. Numerous times in fact,but the number listed is no longer in service,” he explained.

“Hmm…. If I’m not mistaken, Ushijima was closest with Tendo Satori in high school. I have no idea if that’s still the case though. If they are talking, then Tendo would have his number,” Iwaizumi reasoned.

He could hear the click of the keyboard in the back ground.

“That’s more than what I had before. Let me chase this down and I’ll give you a call back. Thank you Iwaizumi, and tell Oikawa I said hello.”

_Click_

He felt numb.

It’s not like he was good friends with anyone from Shiratorizawa, but just the fact that someone they knew had no problem hurting them was stomach turning.

‘Why?’

If that wasn’t the million dollar question…

‘We never beat them in a match so it can’t be for some kind of revenge. Did Oikawa do something?’

Lord knows the kind of heated rivalry he and UshiWaka had.

Iwaizumi quietly walked back into their bedroom and laid back down next to his lover pulling him tight against him.

“I love you so much,” he whispered into the quiet morning air.

“I love you too Iwa.”

Oikawa rolled over onto his other side to face him.

“Good morning handsome,” the brunette  beamed.

Iwaizumi leaned forward those few scant inches and softly touched his lips to his.

He didn’t expect the arms that snaked around his neck pulling him in, forcing him to deepen the kiss.

Oikawa let out a sinfully erotic moan sending bolts of heat to pool low in his stomach.

Iwaizumi’d had no plans of seducing the brunette, knowing he needed to speak with him about his conversation with the officer a few minutes ago. But…

‘When an opportunity falls at my feet the least I can do is pick it up.’

The black haired man broke their kiss and flipped them over, putting him on top. He grabbed both of Oikawa’s wrists and pinned them above his head with one hand, leaving the other completely free to roam.

The flushed, embarrassed, look on his lover’s face was more titillating than any porn movie he had ever watched.

Iwaizumi slowly smoothed his hand upward, taking his time to allow his fingers to trace over the hills and valleys of contracting muscles. Appreciating the fact that this amazing body belonged to him.

He drug one finger up the center of his chest before sliding it across his body and circling his nipple.

“Mmmm,” Oikawa groaned as pleasure began to take him over.

As soon as the dusky pink bud stood at attention, Iwaizumi dove in and sucked it into his mouth. His tongue lashing the already abused area.

The brunette cried out and arched into the sensation, pushing his nipple farther into that hot wet heat.

He could feel Oikawa try to pry his hands free needing to ground himself to something, but he refused to loosen his grip.

“Iwa-ah!”

Iwaizumi removed his mouth and used his legs to force Oikawa to open his, allowing him to be in a more comfortable position, as well as a more accessible one.

He trailed his free hand back down his stomach only stopping to circle his navel before he slowly followed the thin trail of hair that disappeared into his boxers.

Iwaizumi teased the elastic band of his underwear causing the brunette to arch up seeking some kind, any kind, of attention.

‘God it’s fun to play with him,’ he thought as he looked down at his panting boyfriend. ‘So damn beautiful.’

Deciding to take mercy, Iwaizumi used the one available hand he had to reach into his boxers and completely wrap his hand around his boyfriend’s cock.

Oikawa hissed at the contact, immediately thrusting his hips upward to create some friction.

‘Fucking christ it’s hot! And it’s already this big. Maybe I should let him cum once?’ he thought to himself.

He finally decided to release Oikawa’s other hand, but only because he needed to reach for the lube.

Instantly hands were on his arms, back, hair as if they had been deprived of human contact for years.

Iwaizumi leaned forward capturing the brunette’s lips in a bruising, desperate kiss.

“Take your boxers off and pull your knees back for me.”

 

Oikawa was terrified!

Yeah he’d been the one to initiate this whole morning make out session, and he knew that it would inevitably lead to this; but, now he wasn’t sure if he could go through with it.

It hurt like hell last time!

Yes, he did end up feeling pleasure from it eventually, but his ass and hips ached for days afterwards.  

Would it hurt as much?

Will the discomfort last as long?

How many times will I have to through this before I become used to it?

These thoughts kept swirling around in his head, even as he obeyed Iwa’s command. First he slid his underwear down his legs and then off, tossing them to the side.

Embarrassed, he pulled his knees out and back completely opening himself up for his lover.

The look of pure awe, and love Iwa had on his face as he looked down at him had him closing his eyes and turning his face away.

A cold gel was rubbed around his entrance involuntarily making him tense up even more.

“Shh. Relax for me baby,” his boyfriend soothed.

Soon moans and mewls fell from his lips in a never ending wave as his lover expertly handled his cock, working him back up into a pleasurable frenzy.

He was so wrapped up in those sensations that he almost didn’t feel the finger Iwa slipped inside.

When he made no noise of discomfort, his lover must have taken that as a sign that he was ok and began moving the digit in and out of his body, building up speed.

The hand on his cock sped up to keep in time with the trusts of his finger.

Just when Oikawa was about to cum, Iwaizumi added the second finger, the stinging pain pulling him back from the brink.

“Ow, ow. Hold on,” he said through clenched teeth when he felt his partner begin to move.

Iwa slid his body backward on the bed taking extra care to keep his fingers still.

The black haired man placed a kiss on the inside if his thigh, sucking the skin into his mouth and leaving a deep purple bruise.

“I’m sorry baby, I’ll be careful,” he whispered against his skin.

Within the next second a hot, wet, heat completely engulfed his cock.

Oikawa threaded his fingers through his lovers hair to hold him in place as he thrust further down his throat.

The moan Iwaizumi let out  resonated through his cock only serving to spur him on more.

Over and over again he pushed his length to the back of his partner’s throat.

“Holy fuck Iwa.”

“Oh my God, yes.”

“So fucking good.”

Praises and moans continuously fell from his lips.

This time when he felt Iwaiumi move his fingers, it almost sent him over the edge.

‘That’s not how I want this to end.’

He pulled his lover’s head up all but forcing him to look at him.

The black haired man never ceased his movements, relentlessly pumping his fingers in and out of his hole. The squishy wet sounds only adding to his arousal.

“Iwaaa, fuck me.”

“Are you sure?” his partner asked, punctuating each word with a hard thrust.

“Pleeeeeease,” he begged almost desperate for release.

Iwaizumi slowly removed his fingers, then slid his own boxers down and off.

He planted one hand on either side of his head, completely covering his body with his own.

It was a weird feeling to be so afraid, but to know you’re safe and loved at the same time.

Iwa slid his hips forward rubbing their cocks together.

Almost as if on instinct, Oikawa reached down between them and held their members together as his lover continued his thrusting motions.

“Feels so good Iwaaa.”

The black haired man leaned his head down to captured his lips, immediately slipping his tongue inside to duel with his.

He moaned into his lover’s mouth at the possessive display.

Oikawa was the one who finally broke the kiss, in desperate need of air.

“I love you,” Iwaizumi whispered next to his ear sending shivers down his body.

“I love you too, Iwa.”

The black haired man leaned back and once more reached for the lube slathering quite a bit on himself before adding more to his entrance.

“I’m right here, “ he assured him. “If it hurts, or you want to stop just tell me ok?”

He nodded his head in understanding, beyond grateful that he had such an amazing boyfriend.

“Thank you Iwa,” he smiled up at him.

 

Iwaizumi was absolutely terrified that he was going to mess up.

Last time they did this Oikawa was drugged, and while he did say that it was wearing off … He can’t help but wonder how much different things will be this time around.

He lined himself up with his lover’s entrance and slowly pushed forward, completely  getting the head of his cock in before he was forced to stop.

Oikawa’s labored breaths as he tried to relax his body tore at his heart. He hated seeing his best friend in pain, and he would take it all away in a heartbeat if he could.

“Iwa, in a minute I want you to just push the rest in in one go . Get it over with. I’ll be fine, I promise.”

“Are you sure?” he asked gently.

Oikawa nodded his head.

The moment Iwaizumi felt the ring of muscles finally relax, he thrust forward and completely sheathing himself inside Oikawa’s tight, wet heat.

The brunette  yelled out, pain contorting his features.

Iwaizumi felt his lover’s nails rake into his arms drawing blood.

He immediately took a hold of Oikawa’s length, pumping up and down, anything to help offset even a little bit the agony he must be feeling.

“I won’t move, baby; so, just try to relax for me ok?” he said in what he hoped was a soothing voice.

The brunette finally opened his eyes to look up at him with a watery gaze.

“I’ll be fine Iwa,” he assured him. “Just give me a couple of minutes.”

“Take your time.”

Iwaizumi spent the next few minutes working Oikawa into a frenzy. His hand sliding up and down his cock at a faster pace, while his other hand pinched and flicked his nipples making them stand at attention.

“How are you feeling?” he asked after a time.

“So fucking good Iwa.”

“Can I try moving a little?” Iwaizumi asked apprehensively.

He could see the moment of hesitation before Oikawa reluctantly nodded his head.

Iwaizumi, hand still pumping his lover’s cock, slowly pulled his hips back noting every facial expression that flitted across the brunette’s face, and then, as gently as he could, pushed himself back inside.

‘Fuck he’s so tight.’

“You ok?”  he asked between clenched teeth.

“I’m fine.”

Iwaizumi leaned forward and laid himself over Oikawa, supporting himself on one elbow. He pulled himself out farther before pushing back in the next time, incrementally increasing his pace with each thrust until the man beneath him was finally crying out in pleasure instead of pain.

Fingers dug into his back desperately trying to hold on as if he would be swept away any moment.

“Iwaaa! Your cock feels so good!”

Those words sent a bolt of heat straight to his cock putting him dangerously close to the edge.

Oikawa reached down between them and moved his hand away to take his own length in hand.

“Harder…” the brunette breathed.

“Fuck yes.”

Iwaizumi sat up on his knees and took his lover’s hips in each hand driving himself into that tight hole over and over again.

Erratic breaths coming from the man beneath him caught his attention pulling him from the haze of pleasure he was lost in.

“I’m about to cum,” Oikawa moaned throwing his arm over his eyes.

Iwaizumi could feel the contraction of the muscles starting, clenching around his cock with every thrust, throwing him over the edge emptying his load into his lover.

When he opened his eyes, Oikawa’s stomach was painted white with his own release.

Iwaizumi fell forward onto his lover, both desperately sucking in air.

Their ragged breaths was the only sound that filled the room.

 

Once they both had their breathing under control, Iwaizumi reached over and grabbed his discarded underwear gently smoothing it over both of their stomachs to wipe off the mess they had made before softly running it over his lover’s entrance, removing the cum-lube mixture.

“Are you ok?” he asked, laying out next to the brunette once more.

Oikawa reached for his hand and threaded their fingers together.

“I’m fine, mother.” Iwaizumi sent him a death glare that the brunette pretended not to notice. “I’m just going to be sore for a bit, so go easy on me.”

“But who was the one asking me to go harder?” The former ace smirked.

Oikawa’s face turned scarlet in embarrassment.

Iwaizumi leaned over and placed a kiss on his inflamed cheek before standing up.

“I’m just messing with you,” he teased as he pulled on a clean shirt and pants. “Hey, are you up for going out to breakfast?”

“YES!” the brunette shrieked excitedly.

But, in the next instant all of the joy was wiped from his face replaced by a melancholic expression .

“Actually… Could we just order something for pick-up and eat here? The last two times we’ve been out to eat haven’t gone so well,” Oikawa reminded him.

“We shouldn’t let that stop us,” he urged. “We can even sit down and make up some kind of plan or lay down some safety rules if that would help?”

When the brunette would have interrupted, Iwaizumi continued.

“I don’t want you to hide yourself away like this, if you do isn’t that letting them win in a way?”

That seemed to make the former captain stop and think for a minute.

“So what’s it going to be?”

 

Five minutes later they had a set of rules/ requirements written out.

  1. No ordering drinks
  2. Use the restroom before we enter the restaurant
  3. Don’t go anywhere by yourself
  4. The restaurant must be at least 30 minutes from campus
  5. We have to call Officer Aomine and let him know which restaurant we will be at.



 

“Do you think that covers everything?” The brunette asked worriedly.

“I can’t think of anything else to add, but speaking of Aomine, he called me this morning. He was able to figure out who it was that slipped the drug into your drink.”

“And…” Oikawa prompted when he took too long.

“It was Semi,” he stated plainly, his voice giving away no emotion.

The brunette pinned him with a glare in the mirror as he continued to mess with his hair. “That’s not possible,” he said dismissively.

“Does Aomine seem like the kind of person to call us first thing in the morning if he wasn’t one hundred percent certain?” Iwaizumi challenged.

Reluctantly Oikawa shook his head no.

“Why Semi? I don’t even think I spoke 10 words to the guy the three years we played them.”

He shrugged his shoulders, “We don’t know yet. Officer Aomine can’t even find him to question him. That’s the reason he called, to see if I may know of some place or someone  that he hadn’t checked.”

“UshiWaka,” the brunette whispered.

“He had already been trying to get a hold of Ushijima, but he didn’t have a current number,” he informed him. “I advised him to speak with Tendou.”

Oikawa continued to fix up his hair in silence.

 

As they were getting ready to board the train, Iwaizumi dialed Aomine’s number.

“Hey kid, is everything ok?” he asked by way of greeting.

“Yeah, we’re fine. I just wanted to let you know that we’ll be eating breakfast at a restaurant called Lauderdale.”

“And you felt the need to tell me because…” he trailed off.

“Just so you’ll know where we will be in case anything happens.”

Iwaizumi could almost see the man smirk.

“Smart. That restaurant’s not too far from the station; I can be there in under five minutes if you need me.”

“Thank you Sir. Oh,” he added when the other man began to speak his good byes. “I asked Oikawa about the whole Semi thing and he’s in agreement with me that if anyone knows, it will be Ushijima.”

“Thank you. I’m still working on things on my end but I should have something shortly. You two have fun and be safe.”

_Click_

A couple of minutes later the train pulled into the station and they were on their way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank ya'll for sticking with me and waiting!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the newest chapter! :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> It didn't take a month this time! Yay me!  
> Though it is still later than I wanted due to medical issues that landed me in the hospital. 
> 
> I apologize for the text issue in the chapter. I tried everything I could to fix it but... I didn't want to keep ya'll waiting anymore so I'm choosing to post it with the error. 
> 
> Happy 4th of July to those of you who celebrate it!
> 
> I hope you enjoy the new chapter

A few days earlier…

 

He sat in front of a monitor watching as the object of his affection was taken by another man. He’d had a friend that owed him a favor break in and plant a video/audio recording device in Iwaizumi’s bedroom.

His phone rang, interrupting his viewing pleasure.

“Yeah?” he answered irritably.

“I did it,” Semi told him. “I slipped him the drug.”

“I know. Now, head to the address I gave you and lay low.”

 _Click_  

He hung up on him and turned his attention back to the monitor.

‘Next time I’ll be taking things into my own hands.’

 

 

“AH! Man that was a good breakfast!” Oikawa exclaimed as he walked back into their apartment. “I’m glad our class was canceled for this afternoon. Now we can enjoy a nice relaxing day of doing absolutely nothing.”

Iwaizumi rummaged around in the fridge for a drink, “You mean nothing except getting your ass kicked in some Mario Kart.”

“No! I refuse to play that game with you. You cheat!” The brunette pouted.

“How exactly do I cheat?”

“You just do,” Oikawa huffed like a petulant child. “How do you explain why I’ve never won even once against you?!”

The black haired man shrugged his shoulders, “I guess I’m just _that_ good.”

Iwaizumi fended off the couch pillow that was thrown at him.

“Hey, could we maybe talk for a little bit?” the brunette suggested.

“Yeah, is there something wrong?”

Oikawa shook his head no, “It’s just that lately we’ve been so focused on school work since exams are coming up, and if it’s not school then that whole issue with the stalker. We haven’t really gotten to even focus on our relationship. We hardly ever talk…”

“I know, babe and I’m sorry. We’ve had a lot on our plate in the last few weeks,” Iwaizumi apologized. “Well we _do_  have time to kill so let’s talk. How have you been lately Tooru?”

The brunette smiled sheepishly, “Well _H_ _ajime _.__  I haven’t been doing too great actually,” he admitted. “I don’t know what I’m doing with my life anymore and I feel like I’m in less control of it everyday. I’m questioning whether I chose the right major. I’m terrified of you being hurt! So much so that I don’t want you to leave the house; but, I know that’s unreasonable and weird so I never voice it, even though I just did. I can’t concentrate in class, and exams are coming up,” Oikawa finished completely out of breath.

Iwaizumi simply stared at him in shock for a moment.

“Wow! I guess even you think occasionally.”

“I’m being serious!” the brunette whined.

“I was just messing with you,” the black haired man said by way of apology. “Why didn’t you tell me you were worrying over these things?”

“Not like you can do anything about them anyways,” Oikawa muttered under his breath.

 “Why do you think you chose the wrong major? I thought you were enjoying the classes.”

“I am, I do, but I’m worried that one day I’m going to wake up and be bored by it all. When I think about myself in the future and picture myself at work doing what I’d always dreamed of doing, I don’t see myself smiling. There’s always more of a bitter feeling.”

“I knew this would happen,” Iwaizumi commented under his breath. “That bitter feeling would be jealousy. You’re jealous that they get to do what you can’t.”

Oikawa scrubbed his hands down his face, “God, why did I pick this occupation? Am I a masochist?”

“I don’t know, are you?” he asked with an eyebrow wiggle.

The brunette laughed.

‘Good, I hate seeing him this stressed.’

“You love the game. It’s as simple as that,” Iwaizumi told him giving him a straight answer. “Sports medicine suits you perfectly. You know Aoba Johsai would hire you on in a heartbeat. Then you could even help coach if you wanted to.”

“A volleyball coach who can’t play volleyball. Yeah, I’m sure they’ll be begging for me to fill that position.”

“Shut up,” he commanded harshly. “ I don’t like to hear you talking that way about yourself. Do you really not see your self worth? You have everything most people only dream about right in the palm of your hand, and your going to sit here and paint this whole ‘woe is me’ picture?”

Oikawa was, for once, silent.

“I’m sorry you can’t play volleyball anymore. I would even let you have _my_  knee if it meant you could play again, but that wasn’t the hand you were dealt. You can, however, make a difference in the lives and playing abilities of future players. There’s still so much you can offer,” Iwaizumi finished in a softer, kinder, voice.

“Yeah, you’re right. I just get so panicked thinking about it sometimes,” the brunette apologized once he was able to form words again.

“I know that Shit-Kawa, ” he said with a small smile tugging at his lips. “But I promise everything will work out.”

“Wanna play 21 questions?” Oikawa suggested hoping to change the somber mood that had settled over their conversation.

“I wasn’t aware that we were middle school girls!”

The former captain barked out a laugh.

“Come on! It could get interesting, especially since you can ask _anything_  you want.”

Iwaizumi, swallowed hard.

“Anything?!”

Oikawa nodded his head. “I’ll go first,” he declared.

“What’s the craziest thing you’ve ever done that I don’t know about?”

Iwaizumi seemed to think on that for a minute before answering.

“I snuck into a construction site and sat on the steel beams to watch  the sunrise. I’ve told you all the rest.  My turn,” he said as he clapped his hands together and rubbed them back and forth. “Who was your first kiss?”

“You were,” Oikawa shot back immediately.

“There’s no way-”

“You don’t remember?” the brunette asked cutting him off. “It was right after our last game with Shiratorizawa in our third year in middle school. You were beating yourself up pretty hard and when I went to hug you, you turned your face the wrong way and we ended up kinda kissing.”

Iwaizumi’s facial features were frozen in shock, “I had forgotten about that. So… You mean to tell me that _I_ was your first kiss?”

A blush stole across Oikawa’s cheeks as he nodded his head. “You were my first everything Iwa.”

# The former ace smiled in self satisfaction.

# ‘So, maybe this game isn’t all bad after all.’

# The telephone ringing that evening interrupted their meal, but it was a call they were happy to take.

# Iwaizumi put the call on speaker.

# “Hey guys, I hope I’m not interrupting your day too much,” Aomine greeted them.

# “Of course not. We’re more than happy to talk with you,” Oikawa assured him.

# “I’m glad. OK so I was finally able to get a hold of Ushijima thanks to Tendou. He said that Semi called him this past Saturday and informed him that he would be out of town for a while. He didn’t think anything of it so he didn’t ask questions.”

# “Stupid UshiWaka,” the brunette muttered.

# “I asked him to try and call Semi, but when he called me back later he said that the number he had for him had been disconnected. And apparently they aren’t close friends since he wasn’t able to give me any more names of who he might hang out with.”

# “So we’re back to square one,” Iwaizumi surmised.

# “That’s about the gist of it, yes,” Aomine agreed. “But we do have his name and face along with a warrant for his arrest; so, if he gets pulled over or uses any cards in his name, we can bring him in. I don’t want you two to think this is a hopeless scenario.”

# “We appreciate it officer,” Oikawa told him sincerely.

# “Of course. Did you guys get the security system like I recommended?”

# “We have 6 different kinds of locks on our front door as well as an alarm that goes off when it’s opened. Our land lord wouldn’t allow us to install cameras in the hallway though,” Iwaizumi informed him.

# “Why can’t you just move?! That would solve most of these issues,” Aomine complained.

# “They found out where we live now because they either followed us or had us followed. Since we can’t just switch colleges, what’s to keep it from happening again at the new place?”  The black haired man reasoned.

# He could hear the officer sigh heavily on the other end.

# “Just be careful please! And call me if you need me for anything. Even if it’s just an escort home or for me to sweep your place before you go in.”

# “Not that we don’t appreciate it, but why do you care so much?” Oikawa questioned.

# After a long silence the tanned man on the end of the line finally spoke, “Let’s just say I had some similar experiences in my younger years and I wish I’d had an ally. I know I’d regret it if I didn’t help you boys.”

# “Thank you Sir. We promise to call you if we need anything.”

# “You two have a good night.”

#  _Click_

# The two young men looked at each other across the table for a tense minute or so before Oikawa says, “Wanna play Monopoly?”

# He should have never agreed to play.

# That game is pure evil!

# It always  seems to bring out the worst in everyone.

# And this time was no exception.

Three hours later and Iwaizumi decided to call it quits.

“You can’t just _quit_ Iwa!” Oikawa yelled in outrage.

“You have lost all of your properties, you are down to three dollars, and you owe me twelve-hundred for landing on Park Place. You’ve cussed at me and flipped the board two times. I’m done. I win,” he said with a tone of finality.

He reached across the board to start putting all the hotels and homes back into the bag when the brunette leaned across the to whisper in his ear.

“What if I offered you other services in exchange for a few of my properties?”

“Are you propositioning the banker?” Iwazumi asked thoroughly amused.

Oikawa nipped at his ear, “And if I am?”

“I think I’d rather take the ‘win,’” he said, abruptly standing up leaving the frustrated brunette to sulk on the floor.

“Mean Iwa,” the former captain whined.

“If you pick up the game, and quit pouting I’ll get us some ice cream,” Iwaizumi offered.

“Deal.”

 

 

Ten minutes later they were both laid out on the floor enjoying their ice cream and watching a movie from their collection.

“Hey, Iwa,” Oikawa softly called out.

Iwaizumi quickly reached for the remote to pause the movie. He looked over at the brunette to let him know he had his complete attention.

“Why did you choose me? What makes me special? There have to be other guys your type, so why go after your straight best friend?”

A blush stole across Oikawa’s cheeks, embarrassed of the blunt words that just came out of his mouth. His eyes were focused on the pattern of the blanket, as if he suddenly found it interesting, refusing to meet his eyes.

‘So damn cute.’

“You aren’t the only guy I’ve dated,” Iwaizumi began and he could see his lover’s shoulders slump at his words. “When we first met, we became friends almost instantly and through the years I got to see every single side of you. I knew just how petty and superficial you could be. I’ve seen you cry more than anyone else and I’ve also seen you at your worst. I used to get so jealous of all the girls that flocked to you because I didn’t want them to get to see the sides of you that I did. I wanted that reserved just for me.”

Oikawa lifted his eyes.

“When I dated the other guys I would also get to see the other sides that they often didn’t show to other people, but they got on my nerves,” Iwaizumi admitted. “When you cried I wanted to protect you and hold you, but when they cried I was disgusted. When other people began to hit on them when we went out I didn’t feel one ounce of possessiveness. I didn’t yell back when we argued because I just didn’t give a shit. That’s when I realized, it didn’t matter if you were straight or not, for me, it had to be you.  You ruined me for all other men Shit-kawa.”

“Iwa…” the brunette breathed into the quiet that followed.

He stretched out his arms, “come here.”

Oikawa crawled over to sit between Iwaizumi’s legs, resting back against him.

He kissed the side of the brunette’s head and pressed play.

‘In this moment, I have everything I could have ever hoped for.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read my story! 
> 
> Be safe out there!  
> I'll post again as soon as I can hopefully without issues next time :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there again!  
> Do you remember me? The shitty author who sucks at deadlines apparently.  
> Sorry it took so long, but life decided to make me its bitch this past month.
> 
> This chapter is relatively short, but it serves as a segue into a chain of events.  
> I hope ya'll enjoy the chapter.

Monday.

Exam day.

‘Fuck my life!’

He was a good student. He studied harder than anyone he knew.

What never failed to get on his nerves, was the brunette sitting to his right acting like he didn’t have a care in the world.

One would think Iwaizumi would be used to this by now, this flippant attitude Oikawa had, even on exam day.

The man studied less than half the time that he did and still manages to pull high grades out of his ass.

Such. Bullshit!

“Hey Iwa, wanna make a bet?” the object of his irritation asked.

When he didn’t respond, trying his best to block him out and focus, the brunette continued.

“If you score higher than me, I’d be willing to tell my parents about us.”

Iwaizumi’s heart seized up at his words. Full panic mode.

“I don’t know that I’m ready for them to know about us yet,” he confessed.

“Why not?” Oikawa asked obviously confused by his lover’s lack of enthusiasm.

“Tell you what. If _you_  score higher than _me _,__ on this test we’re about to take, I’ll let you tell them; but, if I score higher, then you have to agree to drop this subject and never bring it up again.”

The brunette looked like he wanted to object, but instead blew out a frustrated breath.

“Deal.”

They shook on it just as the professor was walking in the room barking instructions.

“Clear your desks of everything except a pencil. Turn your phones off and put them away. The test is being handed out.”

 

 

Friday.

The day the results would be emailed to them.

They both gathered around his laptop at noon to see if they had been sent over as of yet.

Oikawa logged on first.

He clicked on the link that would lead him to his grades.

Literature - 96

‘Fucking hell.’

Iwaizumi logged out of his boyfriend’s account and into his own.

Literature -94

“Are you fucking kidding me?!” He yelled in disbelief.

Oikawa pulled out his phone.

“I guess I should call up mom and dad now-”

“NO!” he shouted cutting off his lover.

“Iwa, you promised,” the brunette pouted obviously disappointed in him.

“That’s not what I meant,” Iwaizumi told him more calmly than he felt. "Please don't tell them like this. I would be pissed if my kid told me something this important over the phone.” He took a deep breath not quite believing what was about to come out of his mouth. “Is there anyway we could visit them? Maybe talk about this over dinner?”

Oikawa smiled brightly.

“That sounds great! I didn’t even get to go home and see them for Christmas since they were out of the country on business. I’ll have to call since they’re still over seas as far as I know.”

The brunette pulled out his phone and dialed the number.

Iwaizumi’ heart thundered in his ears.

‘Please don’t pick up. Please don’t pick up.’

“Hey, mom? I was wondering when you and dad would be back.”

“This weekend? Tomorrow.”

“Well Iwaizumi and I would like to come over and see you two. Maybe have dinner?”

Oikawa looked over at him, giving the thumbs up.

It was all he could do just to flash a quick, hopefully reassuring, smile. His stomach was churning at the prospect of coming out to his lover’s parents.

“OK, we’ll be there tomorrow at 6.”

‘Why doesn’t he seem worried?’

The brunette hung up the phone and quickly walked to his side.

“Iwa, are you ok?”

“I’m fine, just nervous,” he assured him.

Soft warm lips covered his own and his mind went blank.

“Better?” Oikawa asked when a pulled back a little.

“Mmmhmm. Nice trick.”

Iwaizumi cupped the back of the brunette’s head and crushed their lips together in a bruising force leaving both of them panting when they finally pulled a part.

“You know, we have all day to do whatever we want,” the black haired man reminded him in a seductive voice.

“No, we don’t” Oikawa told him as he stood up. “Remember, we promised to go help out the youth class my nephew is a part of.”

“I just can’t win today,” Iwaizumi told him, his voice full of self-pity.

“We’ll be home before dark. Plus... There's nothing more attractive than a man who's good with kids,” the brunette whispered in a husky voice.

Iwaizumi was dressed and ready at the door in two minutes.

 

‘I feel like I’m suffocating. I’m gonna die. I can’t do this.’

Maybe he should have thought that before he got to their doorstep.

Tooru rang the doorbell

‘Fuck, there’s no turning back now.’

A familiar face opened the door and greeted them with smiles.

Tooru’s mom stepped out to wrap both of the boys in a hug.

“You could have just walked in you know.”

The brunette to his right shrugged his shoulder.

“It’s been so long since I’ve been home that I wasn’t sure if I should or not.”

“Well, you two come on in. Dinner should be ready in a few minutes,” she announced.

Iwaizumi plastered on his best fake smile.

His insides were churning as fear and anxiety controlled his every action.

‘There’s no way I can keep anything down right now.’

He followed his lover into his parent’s home.

“Is that Iwaizumi?!” a booming baritone voice called out.

Before he could prepare himself a large hand clapped him hard on the shoulder making him wince.

Tooru shot him an apologetic glance.

“Its been a couple of years since I last saw you. How have you been?” Oikawa’s father asked.

“I’ve been doing alright. Just busy trying to balance school and having a social life.”

“I remember those days,” the robust man laughed. “Don’t forget to have fun while you can. Once you start working it gets even more difficult.”

Iwaizumi nodded his head.

“Well you are quite a handsome young man. I bet you have to beat the girls off of you, unless you already have someone you’re seeing?”

His whole body tensed up at the question.

“Yes Dad, Iwa has someone already; so, could you please stop embarrassing him?!” Tooru told the older man, coming to his rescue.

Mr. Oikawa nervously rubbed the back of his head, “I’m sorry about that. I didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable.”

Iwaizumi flashed a genuine smile at the man, “It’s ok. I shouldn’t have been so sensitive about it.”

Tooru’s mom walked out of the kitchen and into the hallway where they were all still gathered.

“Alright boys. Let’s eat.”

 

 

‘They’ll be gone for at least two hours which gives me plenty of time to get past their security and get into place.’

When he heard that Oikawa and Iwaizumi would be visiting the former’s parents he knew that this would be the perfect opportunity to get into place.

He would have Oikawa, by force if necessary.

‘Locks have all been picked. Thirty seconds to disable the alarm before it sends out a signal, then re-lock and re-enable it. Piece of cake.’

He sat on the left side of the door, so when it opens he would be hidden behind it.

All that’s left is for the two residents to come home.

‘I’m waiting for you Tooru.’

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read my story and for being so patient with me.  
> Here's to hoping that this month will be much kinder to me


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I come bearing gifts!  
> A long chapter :)   
> This chapter was really fun to write! I hope you enjoy reading it half as much as I enjoyed writing it :)

“This is amazing ma’am,” Iwaizumi complimented after finishing his second plate.

“It’s just curry,” she said waving off his compliment.

“Still… Would it be ok if I asked you for the recipe sometime?”

The older woman smiled and blushed as she nodded her head.

‘That’s if she doesn’t hate me after tonight,’ he reminded himself.

“Hey mom,” Tooru called out once everyone was done eating. “Could we maybe speak with you and dad for a few?”

‘Just jumping right to it are we?’

Iwaizumi’s stomach rebelled, threatening to make him lose the food he had somehow managed to wolf down.

“Of course,” Mr. Oikawa’s voice boomed.

“Let’s go to the den and I’ll bring everyone a glass of wine,” his mother offered as she began to take their plates to the kitchen.

The three men stood up and silently walked down the hall before turning into a large room with an already-lit fireplace. Bookshelves ,completely filled, lined the walls in an impressive display.

Two over-sized chairs and a love seat occupied the space in front of the fire.

“So boys, what do we need to talk about?” The large man asks.

Tooru looks sheepishly down at the ground.

“Umm… I would rather wait for mom so I don’t have to repeat it.”

His father nodded his head and took his seat in one of the chairs.

Just as the boys sat down on the sofa, Tooru’s mother walked in carrying four glasses filled with red wine.

He knew proper wine etiquette, but tonight he just didn’t care. Iwaizumi threw the glass back and swallowed its contents in one go.

“Rough day?” Mr. Oikawa chuckled.

“So. Mom. Dad,” Tooru cut in before he had a chance to respond, grabbing his parents’ attention. “Iwaizumi and I have decided to start dating.”

“We know,” his father snorted. “You said just earlier that Iwaizumi was already seeing someone.”

Tooru sighed at his old man’s thick headedness.

“No Dad…”

He averted his eyes and squeezed them shut as his boyfriend continued to speak, revealing the truth to the loving people who had raised him.

“Iwaizumi and I are dating each other.”

The only sound in the room was the crackling of the fire as it continued to burn.

After a time, he finally opened his eyes.

“This isn’t funny Tooru,” his father told him in a dangerously soft voice.

“Good, because I’m not joking,” the brunette retorted, refusing to back down.

It was eerie to see the usually jovial man’s features contort in anger

“Well,” his mom said with a clap breaking the tension. “Sounds like you boys are happy and that’s all that matters, right Juichi.”

The last two words were spoken with a warning, telling the man to “get with the program.”

The older man nodded, quickly changing his demeanor with a slight, forced, smile.

“Tooru. Could you please step outside with your mother for a few minutes?” he asked.

Iwaizumi grabbed his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

Reluctantly, the brunette stood up.

“I’ll be right outside if you need me,” he called as he shut the door behind himself.

Just him and the old man now.

 

 

“Mom, do you hate me?” Oikawa asked as soon as they were out of ear shot of the two men.

Before the whole sentence left his mouth his mother wrapped him in a tight hug.

“What? No! No baby. There is nothing in this world that you can do that would ever make me hate you,” she whispered.

Oikawa gently wrapped his arms around her small frame, afraid he would somehow snap her in half.

‘When did I get taller than her?’

She looked up at him with the same bright smile he had seen everyday of his youth. This time, however, he noticed the stress lines around her mouth, the bags under her eyes, the wrinkles she tried to hide, and the grey hair she colored over.

Of course she would get older, everyone did.

‘But why didn’t I notice it?’

No one lives forever, and Tooru’s just beyond thankful that he doesn’t have to waste any of the remaining time he has with his parents because they couldn’t accept him.

He was one of the lucky ones, and he knew it.

“Thanks mom.”

 

 

Iwaizumi sat as still as a statue while Mr. Oikawa stood next to the mantle silently staring into the fire as if the answer to his problems would magically appear in the flames.

He didn’t know how to start this conversation off, and he had the feeling that if he said one thing wrong this entire situation would blow up in his face.

‘Do I apologize? But what am I apologizing for? For dating his only son? For not telling them soone-’

“You don’t have anything you want to say?” Juichi suddenly asked turning to face him.

Iwaizumi couldn’t bring himself to meet his eyes and averted his gaze to the floor.

He shook his head, “I’m just not sure what you want me to say Sir.”

“Look at me when I talk to you,” the older man commanded. “If you aren’t strong enough to even do that then there’s no way you’re strong enough to date my son.”

His brown eyes snapped up to meet his.

“How did this even come about?” Mr. Oikawa asked. “Last I heard he was seeing a new girl every week. Beautiful, smart women that he could have brought home without this anxiety. So… why?”

“Are you saying that how Tooru was treated by those women is irrelevant as long as they were beautiful and smart?” Iwaizumi asked disbelievingly. “Those women treated your son like shit! They didn’t deserve to even have him spit in their direction.”

An amused, familiar, smirk pulled at Juichi’s lips.

“And you come into play where, exactly?”

He shrugged nonchalantly.

“All I did was tell him how I felt about him. The choice was his.”

“So you knew you were gay, and you felt the need to confess to my son and drag him down with you?!” the older man asked raising his voice in anger.

Iwaizumi swallowed hard as he began to panic. Adrenaline pumped through his body, pushing his heart to pound so loud that even the sound of the fire was no longer heard; but, even through all of this, he refused to break eye contact. He felt like he would somehow lose if he looked away now.

“Tooru, made the choice for himself Sir. If you truly believe that I am dragging your son down then nothing I say will make you change your mind; but, with all due respect Sir, whether you approve or not I’m not leaving Tooru’s side until he tells me to do so.”

The resolve in Iwaizumi’s voice seemed to take the older man back, stunning him into silence for a moment.

“Hajime, where do you see this relationship going? Honestly.”

There was no anger or hatred in Juichi’s voice when he spoke once more, just a simple curiosity.

“Umm… Well…” he rubbed the back of his neck in a nervous gesture. “Marriage eventually. We can hold the ceremony over seas and then have a party with all of our friends when we get back. I could even legally ‘adopt’ him and add him to my family register. I want to do everything possible to tie him to me, and I’m sure it’s the same for him.”

“You’ve thought a lot about this then?”

“Every day,” Iwaizumi answered honestly.

“Things won’t be easy for you,” Juichi reminded him.

“Nothing worth having is ever easy, Sir.”

 

A few minutes later Iwaizumi and Mr. Oikawa emerged from the fire-lit room.

“Are you ok?” Tooru asked as he hurriedly walked toward him, his mom trailing behind him with a stern look on her face aimed at her husband.

“What?!” the older man asked throwing his hands up when he saw his wife. “He’s alive isn’t he?!”

Mrs. Oikawa stood on her tip toes and planted a quick kiss on her husband’s cheek.

“Thank you,” she whispered. “I’m actually a little jealous.”

“Of what?” Tooru asked having caught her hushed words.

She blushed a deep pink that lit up her face.

“Umm… Well… It’s just that I was kind of looking forward to having a ‘girl’s’ talk with whichever woman you chose to bring home. I’d had this big speech planned where I threatened her repeatedly. It just always sounded like fun,” she explained with a smile.

Iwaizumi looked down at the floor.

“I’m sorry I ruined that for you.”

Mrs. Oikawa waved away his words.

“Don’t apologize to me. Yes, I was looking forward to it, but my son’s happiness matters more than some silly conversation,” she told him.

He lifted his eyes and saw the warm smile she had directed at him.

“I’m glad it was you Hajime,” she continued. “You’ve looked after Tooru for all these years, and you were over so frequently that I felt as if we had a second son. So in a way, you’ve always been a part of this family.”

“Iwa…” his brunette partner called out to him.

He hadn’t even realized he’d started crying until Mrs. Oikawa stepped forward to gently wipe away the tears that had gathered. She wrapped her arms around his head and pulled him against her chest allowing him a few moments to collect himself.

“Shh… It’s ok sweetie,” she soothed as she rubbed her hand up and down his back.

Iwaizumi had expected many things to happen tonight, but complete acceptance wasn’t one  of them. He hadn’t realized just how badly he craved their approval. To be told that there’s nothing wrong with him, that he wasn’t completely worthless.

“Thank you,” he said just loud enough for her to hear.

She hugged him tighter in response.

 

“Sorry about that,” Iwaizumi laughed in self-depreciation once he finally stepped back from his boyfriend’s mom.

“It’s ok,” Tooru told him when he stood next to him once more. “Hey Mom, we need to get going. It’s getting pretty late.”

“Of course Baby. Give me just a second and I’ll send you two home with left-overs.”

A few minutes later and they were all standing at the doorway exchanging hugs and promises to see each other again soon.

Iwaizumi and Tooru walked out into the night and toward the nearest station.

“Not quite what we had expected to be talking about tonight was it?” Juichi asked his wife.

“I was expecting him to tell us he had gotten some girl pregnant. But… I can’t say I’m unhappy. I was looking forward to some little feet running these halls again though,” she admitted as she turned to face her husband.

“Who says we can’t?” He continued when she gave him a confused look. “After they graduate, and if they make it long enough to get married, then I’m sure there’s a way we could help out. It’ll have to be a round-about way, but if Tooru wants a family then we’ll make it happen.”

She stood up on her tiptoes and wound her arms around Juichi’s neck as their lips came together.

“How did I get so lucky?”

Mrs. Oikawa walked past him and back toward the house allowing her sleeve to fall down her arm revealing the red lace bra strap.

“Are you coming?” she called in a sultry voice over her shoulder.

‘I’m about to.’

 

 

“You know, that really could have gone a lot worse,” Oikawa told him as if he weren’t already aware.

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and just kept walking.

“Now we just need to tell your parents,” the brunette blurted out.

“No, we don’t,” Iwaizumi told him shortly.

They continued walking, their apartment building now in sight.

“You don’t think your parents would be supportive?”

Iwaizumi stopped in his tracks and turned to face his lover.

“I already told them back in high school,” his hands clenched into fists involuntarily at the memory of that day. “Not everyone’s parents are as accepting as yours. Do you even realize how lucky you are?!”

Oikawa nodded.

“They made me leave the house two weeks before graduation. They didn’t even come to the ceremony. Those people raised me for 18 years, and they just washed their hands of me like it was nothing. Like I meant nothing to them. If my grandfather hadn’t left me as his beneficiary when he passed,I wouldn’t even be able to go to college right now.”

“I remember Matsu saying that you were staying with him, but I never knew…” the brunette trailed off. “I’m so sorry Iwa. I didn’t know.”

Iwaizumi shook his head, “It’s not your fault, and I shouldn’t have gotten worked up over it. I just get so angry when I think about that day.”

Oikawa walked the scant distance separating them and interlaced their fingers.

“Well, I’m here now, and, if I have my way, you will never be left alone again.”

The brunette stood up on his tip toes to plant a chaste kiss to Iwaizumi’s cheek.

“Let’s go home.”

 

Iwaizumi pulled the key chain out his pocket which held the various keys he would need to unlock his door. Thankfully Oikawa thought of color coding them or he would never be able to get in the apartment.

He pushed the door open and allowed the brunette to enter first while he struggled to get the key out of the lock.

Oikawa walked to the bedroom without looking back, sure that in a few seconds his lover would follow him.

Iwaizumi stuffed the key ring back into his pants pocket and walked into the apartment.

Before he could even shut the door, something hard hit the back of his head sending him sprawling to the floor.

A pair of work boots and Oikawa’s scream was the last thing he remembered before his world turned black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your continued dedication! I hope you enjoyed the latest installment :)
> 
> Be safe out there!  
> I'll post again as soon as I'm able


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!   
> Sorry it took so long, but with the kids back in school I am finally able to write more :)  
> I hope you enjoy the chapter :)

“Iwa?… IWA!”

He winced in pain when he tried to turn his head toward his lovers panicked voice. Opening his eyes, was even worse.

The back of his head was throbbing!

He tried to reach up and feel it, but his efforts were halted by whatever he was currently tied up with.

“Oh, you’re already awake?” A deep voice asked from behind a mask as he entered the room.

Iwaizumi glared up at the man as he circled behind him to where Oikawa currently was.

“Am I to assume that you’ve been the one behind all of these attacks?” he asked in as calm a voice as he could muster in this present situation.

“I’m glad nothing gets by you.”

The man quickly spun his chair around to face him toward the bed.

Fear seized every cell in his body.

Oikawa was completely naked and tangled up in a complex series of knots that forced him to his knees.

Anger welled up from the bottom of his very being. Just as he was about to let it out, a cloth was stuffed into his mouth and fastened around his head preventing the sound from escaping.

“There! And that should do it. Now just sit back and enjoy the show,” the deep voice commanded.

“Iwa… Don’t look at me,” Oikawa pleaded in a desperate voice.

He leveled a steady gaze back at his partner hoping that alone would somehow convey his message.

‘I’m right here. I’ll figure something out; so, hold on for me.’

 

The feel of hands that didn’t belong to Iwaizumi disgusted him more than he could imagine. With every caress and stroke he had to force himself not to vomit.

“You promise you won’t touch him?” he asked for the third time.

“As long as you keep your end of the deal. I wont hurt him.”

When his lover woke up, he wasn’t sure what he expected him to do; but, even still he couldn’t help calling out to him.

The defiant look in Iwa’s eyes after he had been gagged let him know that he hadn’t given up, and still planned to fight in some way.

He prayed Iwaizumi did something soon though.

Rough foreign hands slid down his back and over the toned globes coming to a rest. Fingers kneaded and massaged his flesh making him tense up with every movement.

“Don’t act like you don’t enjoy this. You and I both know what a slut you are.”

A slap to the ass had him yelping, and a low dangerous growl sounded from across the room.

“It’s going to be fun to break you,” the man said in a mocking tone. He then leaned forward and whispered just soft enough for him to hear, “I’m going to fuck you so hard you’re ass will be ruined.”

He began to panic. Having Iwa see him like that… He would never be able to face him again.

“Please close your eyes,” Oikawa begged. “Please.”

Tears began to stream from his eyes as the hopelessness of their situation sank in.

‘Why did this have to happen to me? Why is it always me?!’ he screamed inside his head.

“I’ve waited for this for years,” the mystery man told him as he cupped the heavy weight of his balls. “I plan on taking my time.”

Oikawa closed his eyes and turned his face away from his lover.

 

‘It’s gotta be here. Please be here,’ Iwaizumi pleaded to whatever diety would listen.

He moved his hands slowly up and down the vertical slat in the back of the chair desperately seeking the familiar knotch in the wood.

A year or so earlier he had knocked over one of his wooden kitchen chairs and it ended up breaking when it hit the floor. Instead of throwing it out and buying a new one, he decided to fix it himself. He wasn’t a carpenter though, by any means, and accidentally cut into the wood.

Most people can’t even tell the chair was ever broken, but he knew. If it had broken once before in that spot then it would be easier to break a second time.

Now he just had to pray that this was the right chair.

Movement on the bed drew his eyes up from the floor.

The man in the ski mask picked his lover up  around his stomach and turned him where his back was toward him. He then pushed the brunette forward onto his face once more.

“Iwa… Don’t…” he heard Oikawa all but sob.

He bit into the cloth trying his best to keep his composure when every cell in his body screamed for him to take immediate action. Any rash decisions on his part could make both of their situations much worse.

He closed his eyes.

‘Slow down. Move your hand more slowly. Think ahead. What’s your next course of action? Weapons?’

He tried his best to organize his thoughts well enough to come up with a plan.

A victorious sounding laugh pulled him from his thoughts.

He opened his eyes.

“No! Don’t mind us. Go ahead and keep your eyes closed. It’s not as though you opening your eyes will influence me one way or the other. This will happen whether your looking or not.”

The man took ahold of Oikawa’s flaccid length and began to stroke him up and down.

Iwaizumi tried to lunge forward momentarily forgetting about his restraints.

The rope cut into his wrists making him wince in pain.

“Iwa. I’ll be fine. Just close your eyes,” his lover all but ordered.

 

A twisted smile pulled at the man’s lips.

“I don’t think he wants to close his eyes. It looks like he’s getting off watching.”

He raised his hand and brought it down hard on Oikawa’s ass making him cry out.

And again on the other cheek.

The man’s hand continued it’s downward strokes slowly bringing the brunette’s cock to life against his will.

‘I found it!’

The small knotch, just like he had hoped.

‘Thank you God!’

Harsh, shallow breaths filled the room making his small victory short lived.

‘Tooru.’

“I’m sorry Iwa,” Oikawa softly moaned into the bed

The man spit down the crack of his lovers ass, using the fingers of his other hand to rub it around his entrance before quickly inserting one digit.

Oikawa’s cries of discomfort at the intrusion quickly turned to cries of pleasure when the man set a brutal pace, moving his finger in and out of his hole.

The hand on his cock sped up making his balls sway this way and that.

You would have to be a machine to be unaffected by the sight.

“Staaaap,” the brunette tried to demand, but his words came out as a moan.

“You don’t sound very convincing.”

The man added another finger, and Iwaizumi heard Oikawa’s voice hitch at the unexpected addition.

His lover’s body went limp, as if all the fight had gone out of his body.

“There. That’s a good boy,” the man crooned.

It was enough for Iwaizumi to gnash his teeth in frustration! He wanted to call out to Oikawa to tell him that he had a plan. He just needed him to be loud! Thankfully there would be one time when he would bet his life that the brunette would be loud, if past experiences were anything to go by.

‘I just need him to hold on and bear it.’

 

Oikawa was done.

Pleading got him no where, and Iwa still hasn’t made a move.

But more than anything in this moment, he hated himself. He knew it was a simple biological reaction… Logically; but, the fact is, he got hard with someone else  touching him.

It didn’t matter how many times he told himself “It’s not Iwa,” his body didn’t listen.

He felt betrayed.

What’s done is done though, and all he can pray for now is to come out of this situation alive.

Silent tears continued to fall.

 

“Are you watching?” the man asked him. “I’m about to make him cum, and then maybe you’ll realize what a slut he really is. Getting hard when another man plays with him while his boyfriend watches…”

Iwaizumi ignored the man and focused on the location of the knotch in the chair.

‘I’ll only have one chance to get it right.’

“God he’s getting loose. I don’t think I’ll even need lube to get my cock inside.”

Shallow erratic breathing filled the air.

Iwaizumi spread his legs apart to better brace himself.

Small whining moans reached his ears.

He placed his hands flat against the back of the chair where the knotch is located.

“Iwaaaa,” his blissed out lover moaned. “Close you-Your EEEYYEES!”

At the last second Iwaizumi did as his lover instructed and pushed outward with his hands breaking the slat of the chair.

Upon his success he immediately opened his eyes to gauge the situation.

‘Did he hear?’

Oikawa still lay face down on the bed breathing hard as he came down from cloud 9.

The look of absolute joy in the stranger’s eyes sickened him, but he hadn’t even spared him a glance.

‘I’ll take that as a victory.’

Slowly, carefully, Iwaizumi lifted his arms over the broken part of his chair.

At least now he had a little more mobility.

The man used his fingers to collect the load Oikawa had just shot all over the bed, and rubbed it around his entrance.

“Now it’s my turn.”

Oikawa squirmed in a last desperate attempt to get himself away from the man.

A loud smack resounded across the room.

“Hold still.”

He could see his lover’s frame shake with the force of his held in cries.

‘I promise he will pay baby, just a few more seconds.’

The jangling of a belt coming undone was his cue.

He would be too focused on his hands to worry about him.

Iwaizumi reached back and silently slid open his desk drawer, grabbing a pair of scissors.

The scrape of a zipper had him rushing to cut through the rope.

The man was rubbing himself in between Oikawa’s cheeks when he finally broke free. Iwaizumi took a firm grip of the scissors in his hand and plunged forward stabbing the intruder in the back. Before he could turn around to grab him, Iwaizumi pulled back and stabbed a second time making sure to drag the scissors downward, leaving a gaping wound.

The man turned to try and grab him but he was quick to move out of the way.

The moment he had managed to put a little distance between them the stranger quickly pulled up his pants and walked the two steps backward toward the bed.

Realization dawned too late.

He had already grabbed Oikawa up by his hair and was using him as a partial shield, as well as leverage. One large hand circled around his lovers thin pale neck.

“I am leaving. Try to make a move at me again and I’ll crush his throat.”

There was no doubt in his mind that this man meant every word he said.

An even larger arm snaked around that thin alabaster column and held Oikawa up in front of him as he slowly backed out of the room and down the hall.

It took everything in him not to panic when his lover’s face began to turn a dark red.

He could see how scared the brunette was, but with his life in the balance it was safer to play this out.

They finally reached the front door.

The intruder reached behind himself to turn the knob and kicked it open enough for him to get through.

“I’m not through with you yet,” he whispered loudly. He gave Oikawa a hard kiss on the cheek and simply dropped him as he made his escape.

The brunette fell hard landing directly on his knees gasping for breath.

A big part of him wanted to run after the man who was responsible for their every nightmare, but a bigger part of him knew that he was needed more by Oikawa at this moment.

Iwaizumi took the blood stained scissors and cut his lover free.

The brunette immediately turned onto his side and held his right knee.

“It hurts Iwa.”

Those three words were all he managed to whisper before passing out.

 

He was numb.

His body moved on autopilot.

He didn’t recognize his own voice.

 

The first thing he did was re-lock the door. Even going so far as to push his table against it. He then scooped up his still-passed-out lover and moved him onto the couch where he would be more comfortable and draped a blanket over the still-naked man.

Iwaizumi then unlocked his phone and dialed the one number he hoped he’d never have to use.

It only rang twice

“Hey kid. What’s wrong?” came the immediate reply.

“I need you guys to come over,” he answered monotonously.

Iwaizumi could hear rustling noises on the other end as the officer moved around.

“Did something happen?”

He nodded his head forgetting that Aomine couldn’t see him.

“Yes,” he answered simply not ready to go into details.

“Are you safe? Are either of you hurt?” he could Kise yell in the background.

“I think so. Oikawa hurt his knee, and maybe umm…”

“It’s ok. Stay on the phone with me till we get there. You don’t have to talk but don’t hang up,” Aomine instructed.

He could hear the jingle of keys and the slam of the door as they left their place.

Iwaizumi carried the phone with him as he walked over and knelt down by the couch. Dark bruises were already appearing against the once flawless, pale canvas.

He leaned over and kissed them one by one somehow hoping they would just disappear. He ran his hand through brunette curls and bent his neck down to kiss those beautiful, but still, pink lips.

Unlike Snow White, he didn’t wake up.

Not that Iwaizumi expected him to.

“I’m so sorry I couldn’t protect you. If I had just kept my feelings to myself that night…”

He laid his head on Oikawa’s chest, listening to the steady, reassuring beat of is heart, unknowingly drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and thank you for taking the time to read it :)


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long!  
> I started work and I have been working all kinds of crazy hours!  
> To make it up to you though I have an extra long chapter today ... and ... I completely finished the story so now I will post a new chapter once a week :) 
> 
> Thank you for sticking with me!   
> enjoy :)

A loud round of knocks on the door had him instantly alert and grabbing the pair if scissors he had dropped at his feet.

‘Shit! The phone.’

He picked up the phone off the arm of the couch.

“-en the door. It’s us. Iwaizumi!”

Another loud round of knocks echoed throughout the apartment.

He stood up, making sure to keep a tight grasp on the scissors as he slowly made his way to the door. He slid the dining room table away and quickly unlatched every lock. Iwaizumi held the scissors up ready to stab whoever may be on the other side. He couldn’t afford to be too careful at this point.

He quickly threw it open.

“WHOA!”

Both men instantly threw up their hands in a submissive gesture.

Iwaizumi lowered the scissors and allowed them to fall out of his hand landing on the ground.

“Thank you.”

His knees hit the ground as the adrenaline fled his system.

“Thank you.”

He finally let the tears, he had held back, consume him.

“Thank you.”

 

“Aominechhi, there’s blood on those scissors,” Kise whispered to him.

“I know.”

Aomine strode past the now sobbing boy, leaving him to his partner, and into the apartment.

A trail of blood led him down the hallway and to the bedroom. The large puddle of blood immediately grabbed his attention.

Ropes lie cut on the ground.

A broken chair.

‘What the hell happened?’

He walked back toward the entrance where Iwaizumi was still lying on the ground, his blonde partner rubbing soothing circles on his back.

“Kise, call the station and ask for back up,” he told him taking charge of the situation. “We need to tape this whole area off and collect evidence. Let the captain know we’re going to take the boys to our place tonight and will bring them in tomorrow for questioning.”

His partner nodded his head and pulled out his phone.

“Oikawa needs to go to the hospital,” Iwaizumi croaked.

“Is any of this blood yours or his?”

The boy shook his head. He wiped his eyes and nose and then looked up at him.

“When the man dropped him, he landed on his bad knee and passed out. I can’t get him to wake up. His breathing and heart beat are steady though,” he explained.

“Well that’s a plus. I’ll go make him an ice pack. Which knee was it?”

“The right.”

“Ok. Let’s wait until some of our guys get here to secure the scene and then we’ll take you both to the hospital.”

 

Iwaizumi sat on the couch with his lover’s head in his lap playing with the curly locks.

The next half hour passed by in haze of flashing lights, constant chattering, and being led this way and that. When he finally had the presence of mind to look around they were already in the hospital.

They were both laid up in a bed, one arm still around Oikawa who was thankfully still covered by the blanket.

A knock at the door had him jerking his head toward the entrance.

“Hey! Look who’s finally back with us.”

Aomine opened his can of soda and threw himself in one of the visitor’s chairs.

“The doctors need to come in and take Oikawa for some X-rays. They say they don’t think it’s broken but, just to be on the safe side.”

“I’m going with him,” he declared, not even bothering to ask for permission. “Have they found out why he still hasn’t woken up?”

The officer shook his head.

“Heart rate, blood pressure, and oxygen levels are all fine. It’s possible he passed out from the pain and on top of already being exhausted just doesn’t want to wake up yet. The doctors don’t seem too concerned about it, but I’m sure they’ll step in if it’s needed,” Aomine reassured him. “And I already got the nurse’s permission for you to be with him while the X-rays are done. So, get up. They need to wheel him in there.”

As soon as he was standing, Aomine called out to let the nurses know everything was clear now.

Iwaizumi held on to the hand rail as they wheeled his lover down the hallways and to the X-ray room. They allowed him to hold Oikawa’s hand while they took all the pictures they needed before rolling him back to the room where they would be staying the night.

The nurse flitted about the room getting equipment out.

Blood pressure cuff.

IV drip.

Saline bag.

Then there was one tube and bag that he wasn’t quite sure what it was used for.

The needle for the IV was inserted without any issues and the drip began.

It was when she pulled up the blanket to completely expose Oikawa that he snapped. He grabbed her by the wrist hard halting her movements.

“Ow,” she winced in pain.

“Hey, kid,” Aomine called to him. He’d completely forgotten he was in the room. “I know you’ve been through some shit tonight, but I need you to let her go.”

“What are you going to do to him?” Iwaizumi asked in a much calmer voice than he felt.

“I’m going to put a catheter in.” At his confused expression she continued. “A tube the goes down the urethra and into the bladder, draining out the urine so he doesn’t have an accident.”

“You’re not touching him.”

He let go of the nurse’s arm and threw the covers back over Oikawa’s lower half.

“I get where you’re coming from but you’re looking at it from the wrong angle,” Aomine informed him. “Which would embarrass your man more : having some strange woman he will probably never see again look at his dick for a few seconds, or pissing himself in front of you? That’s what it comes down to. And I think you and I both know the answer to this one.”

Iwaizumi reluctantly nodded in acknowledgment and moved to stand at the head of the bed.

The nurse gave a grateful nod in the officer’s direction.

“I know this is unpleasant. Just bear with me for a few seconds and I’ll be out of your hair,” she said flashing a sympathetic smile.

True to her word, the nurse inserted the tube and immediately left the room.

“The call button is on the side of the bed. It’s the big red one. Press it if he wakes up or if one of the tubes fall out,” Aomine explained. “You need to get some rest as well. I asked them to put the IV in his right arm so you could sleep up there with him. Just be careful and call if you need anything. I’ll be right outside.”

The door shut behind him and he was once again alone with his unconscious lover.

He kissed Oikawa’s cheek and threw one arm over his stomach finally, peacefully drifting off into a deep sleep.

 

‘I can’t breathe.’

‘Why can’t I breathe?!’

Oikawa’s hands flew up to his neck trying to wrestle away the object that was slowly killing him.

Scratching.

Pinching.

Hitting.

He did whatever he could think of to try to get himself free.

“Iwa!” he managed to gasp out around the growing pressure.

“Wa… Oikawa… OIKAWA!”

The pressure from his neck suddenly disappeared, and Iwa’s face encompassed his entire field of vision. His hands were gently pinned above his head

“Hey there sleeping beauty,” his boyfriend teased with that lopsided grin he loved so much.

He tried to call out to him but his voice wouldn’t work.

“I know. It’s ok,” Iwaizumi soothed. “The doctor said there was a good chance you wouldn’t be able  speak right away.”

The black haired man leaned over and grabbed a pen and a notepad for him.

“So until you can speak again just use this.”

Iwaizumi hit the “call nurse” button and within the minute two of them entered the room. One handed Oikawa ice chips and began asking a few questions while the other took his vitals.

_Is my knee broken?_ The brunette asked.

“It’s fractured,” he answered immediately. “When you landed, you hit it perfectly where you had injured it once before. They still wanted to put a cast on it to immobilize it as much as possible though; so, you’ll be laid up for the next month.”

_No one called my parents right?_

Iwaizumi gave a pointed look at the nurses.

“I told them not to.”

_Thank you Iwa._

“I figured you wouldn’t want them to be asking questions,” he explained.

“The doctor will be in to see you soon,” one of the nurses called out as she shut the door behind them, finally leaving them alone.

“I-mmm sssorryyy,” Oikawa managed to squeak out, tears already forming in his eyes.

“You have nothing to apologize for,” Iwaizumi told him, climbing back up onto the bed with him. “You scared the shit out of me.” He grabbed the back of Oikawa’s head and pulled him against his chest. “I’m so damn thankful that you’re ok.”

Iwaizumi wrapped his arms around his back and just lay there, basking in everything that was Oikawa.

His scent.

His voice.

The soft velvet feel of his hands.

He’d almost had this taken away.

Never again would he take any moment with this man for granted.

Iwaizumi lifted his lovers face and planted a soft kiss on his lips.

“Love you,” he heard Oikawa rasp.

“I love you too.”

 

A few cups of ice chips, and one nap later, Aomine came strolling in like he owned the place.

“So kid, how are ya feelin?”

Oikawa gave him a thumbs up.

“Good! I bet you’re ready to get out of this place, right?”

The boy nodded.

“Great! So just sign these discharge papers and I’ll take you boys home.”

Confused, Iwaizumi spoke up. “Our home isn’t safe, and neither is his parents home if I had to guess. We don’t have the money to be hopping from hotel t-”

“You boys are coming to our home,” Aomine informed him cutting him off. “The doctor already been by?”

“Yeah, but he didn’t really tell us anything we didn’t already know,” he said irritably. “He did give us a prescription for pain meds though, so we need to get that filled. Wait… Why are we going to your home?” Iwaizumi asked, his brain finally catching up to what was said a few seconds ago.

“You just said yourself you don’t have anywhere to go that you can call safe. We’re not relatives so I don’t think they would be able to make the connection between you and us. And... We’re police officers for fucks sake. This guy would have to be a special kind of stupid to try to get to you there.”

Iwaizumi looked over at Oikawa, “I’m more concerned with whether __you__  feel safe. Are you ok with this?”

The brunette nodded his head yes.

Aomine clapped his hands together, “Alright then it’s settled.”

Oikawa handed him the paper work and the officer went off in search of one of the attending nurses to give it to.

“Are you sure? I can talk to Kendaichi…”

The brunette was already shaking his head before he could finish his sentence.

_“I like Aomine and Kise,” he wrote. “They have already helped us out so much, and it looked like he was really hoping we would say ‘yes.’ Plus, I think that’s where we would be the safest for now. After what happened, it would be foolish to not accept their help.”_

“I think so too. I just didn’t want you pushing yourself to do anything you didn’t want to do.”

Oikawa leaned up and kissed Iwaizumi’s cheek in response.

__“_ You’re the best.”_

 

 

“Hey there hop along,” Kise teased.

The blonde man helped Oikawa into the car before once more getting behind the wheel.

The drive to their house was made in relative silence.

Both he and Oikawa were more than a little anxious about staying with these two. They didn’t seem like bad people, but he wouldn’t be letting his guard down completely any time soon. Especially after everything they had just been through.

They pulled into the drive of a small, but decent looking house.

“Home sweet home!” Aomine declared as he exited the vehicle. “It’s a little cramped but we did our best to make some room for you guys.”

Iwaizumi ran around the car to open the door for Oikawa and help him out.

“We really appreciate it. Thank you.”

Kise ran ahead to unlock the door for everyone.

“Your room is through the living room, on the door to the right. Why don’t you two go relax for a bit while we make dinner,” the blonde instructed.

Who was he to argue?

Between the nurses, doctors, tests, and visitors, neither of them really got much sleep during their stay at the hospital. A nap would be absolutely perfect.

He walked slowly behind Oikawa who was still getting used to the crutches. He then reached around his injured lover to open their bedroom door allowing him to hobble inside.

It was only the basics, a bed, a dresser, and a TV; but it still gave off a “homey” vibe.

Wait…

‘Isn’t that my comforter?’

Iwaizumi walked over and opened the dresser drawers. Sure enough, every last one of them were filled with their clothes.

A small knock on the door had them both turning their attention toward the entry way.

“Do you like it?” Aomine asked.

“Yeah. Thank you guys for getting some clothes for us,” Iwaizumi muttered.

“It was no biggie,” the tanned man waved it off. “Plus it’s Kise you should thank. I didn’t even think about clothes for you two, but he remembered and thought of everything from toothbrushes and shampoo to your school bags and textbooks.”

“I’ll have to thank him too then.”

Silence.

Awkward Silence.

“Umm… Soo.. I’m not sure how to tell you this, and I’m sure you don’t want to hear this right now…” Aomine acting nervous was something he thought he’d never see. “I need to get statements from you guys. My boss is on my ass because I should have done it already, but…”

Iwaizumi looked over at Oikawa and asked, “Are you ok to tell them what happened?”

The brunette thought on it for a second before croaking out, “Can Iwa be in the room?”

“As long as he doesn’t try to interfere with the questions, or help you answer them then yes,” the officer answered. “It will be either Kise or myself and one other officer in the room who will listen to your statement.”

Oikawa nodded to Iwaizumi, letting him know he was ok with this.

“That will work. Can we wait one more day though? His voice hasn’t come back enough yet to give long answers,” he explained.

“I’ll let the boss know. You two make yourselves at home. Watch TV, rummage through the fridge, take a shower…” Aomine trailed off knowing the boys understood what he meant.

Iwaizumi gave a slight bow of his head

“Thank you Sir. You have no idea how much we appreciate this!”

The officer blushed in embarrassment at being thanked in such a formal way and quickly left the room.

‘I guess even he can make expressions like that…’

 

Once the officer left, Iwaizumi completely focused his attention on Oikawa, not taking his eyes off of him even once.

“Umm… Iwa… I’m not going anywhere,” the brunette felt the need to remind him.

He nodded, “I know. Are you ok? Do you need anything?”

“I’m a little hungry,” Oikawa admitted, “but I can wait till they’re done with dinner.”

Iwaizumi, who had already started to stand, let himself sit back down.

“You’re sure? Are you ok?”

The former captain rolled his eyes, grabbed the notebook by his bed, and wrote: _“Iwaizumi. Honey. If you ask ‘Are you ok’ one more time, I really ** **won’t**** be ok. Physically I’m fine. I’m not too hungry, thirsty, tired, or in pain. Can you cuddle me though?” _

He instantly had Oikawa wrapped in his arms and laying down.

“Always,” he whispered.

He held his lover as gently as he would glass, afraid that the slightest movement might break him.

There were so many things he wanted to ask, and so many things he wanted to say; but, it was more difficult to bring up than he’d realized.

‘How are you after being assaulted and almost being raped? Do you want to talk about it?’

It was a delicate subject, and Iwaizumi was not known for delicacy. No, his friends and family have always compared him to a bull in a china closet; charging right in and destroying anything in his way whether he meant to or not.

So, he’ll wait until Oikawa brings it up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)   
> thank you for sticking with me and taking the time to read my story


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter, one week later, as promised!  
> I hope ya'll are enjoying the story as I start to bring it to a close :)

They must have fallen asleep at some point, because Iwaizumi woke up to his name being called.

The room was covered in darkness with only the slightest sliver of moonlight streaming through the window.

‘Shit we missed dinner, Tooru must be starving.’

“Iwaaa….”

He looked down at the still sleeping man and pulled him tighter against his chest, as if that would let him know he was there protecting him.

Again he could hear his lover whisper his name; but, the catch he heard in his voice as he spoke had Iwaizumi looking down once more.

Tears rolled down the brunette’s cheeks breaking his heart into a million pieces.

He could only imagine what he must be dreaming about.

Iwaizumi raised his hand and with a gentleness,  that only seems to be reserved for the man lying in his arms, wiped the tears away from his eyes.

Oikawa never stirred, he simply snuggled into his chest as much as he could, and fell into a peaceful sleep as if, even in his unconscious state, he was seeking the comfort and protection Iwaizumi offered him.

“I’m so sorry, babe.”

The steady, even breathing of his partner became the lullaby that helped him drift back off to sleep.

 

 

“Mornin’ boys! Breakfast is about done so I hope you’re hungry,” Kise called out to them as they entered the kitchen. “The cups are up there if you want something to drink.”

As they poured themselves a hot cup of coffee, Aomine came strolling into the already crowded room and wrapped his arms around the blonde’s waist from behind.

The tall, tanned man planted a kiss on Kise’s cheek as he stepped back.

“Good morning handsome. Breakfast looks amazing!”

Aomine then grabbed the paper off the counter and sat down at the table to flip through it.

‘What the hell?’

Iwaizumi looked over at Oikawa to see if he might be thinking the same thing. If his wide eyes were any indication then he knew he must be.

Everything seemed out of place.

Not only Aomine showing his softer side, but the fact that this breakfast scene looked like it could have been plucked straight out of “Leave it to Beaver.” It just seemed very domestic, and too picture perfect for a gay couple.

Sure Iwaizumi had promised Oikawa forever, and he meant it; but, he had never really stopped to think what that might look like. He’d always figured that having any kind of normal domestic life would be impossible for them.

“How long have you two been together?” The brunette blurted out.

“Twelve years this September,” Aomine answered without lifting his eyes from the paper before him.

“And your friends and family don’t care that you’re with another guy?” Oikawa asked curiously.

Iwaizumi elbowed him in the side and sent him a look telling him to ‘shut up.’

The tall officer folded his paper and laid it down on the table.

“I’m glad to see your voice is back,” he chuckled. “It’s not that every one approves, it’s just that we’re beyond the point of caring. We’ve lost both family and friends because of our decision, but the way I see it is… It’s not their business. Who I choose to sleep with, who I choose to live with, and who I choose to love have zero impact on their life. So, if they left because my idea of love and happiness is slightly different from theirs, then obviously they weren’t real friends to begin with. We don’t need people like that in our lives when we have enough problems as is.”

“And breakfast is ready!” Kise announced hoping to break a little of the tension that had gathered in the air.

“It looks amazing! Thank you!” Iwaizumi exclaimed a little too happily, more than willing to follow in the blonde man’s lead.

He motioned for Oikawa to take the seat next to him.

Oatmeal. Toast. Fried eggs. Sausage.

It all looked so perfect! Lord knows it had been a while since either of them had last enjoyed a meal cooked by someone else.

Aomine quickly ate through the pile of food on his plate, walked around the table to give Kise a kiss, and walked out the door without saying a word.

“Umm…” Oikawa started out shyly. “Did I put him in a bad mood or something?”

“Nah, that’s how he is every morning,” Kise assured him. “He says that’s when he get’s his mind into ‘cop’ mode.”

“And what is cop mode?” Iwaizumi couldn’t help but ask.

“You know how when you play sports, especially if you have a really important position, you take a few minutes before the  game starts to get focused…”   
They  both nodded their heads.   
”It’s pretty much exactly like that. That’s his way to focus on what all needs to get done today.”

“So what __is__  on the agenda today?” he asked.

“Well first we’re going to finish breakfast, and then we all need to get ready to go to the station. After you give your statement, you two are more than welcome to hang out with us up there or if you’d rather come home either Aomine or myself will bring you back here,” Kise explained.

The rest of breakfast was finished in silence.

Iwaizumi hadn’t forgotten that they would have to go to the station today, but just being reminded put a bad taste in his mouth. Judging by how pale Oikawa had become at the mention of ‘statements,’ he must be feeling the same.

Once back in their room, they each went through their usual morning ritual, but the movements felt mechanical even to them. As if they were forcing them selves to experience a semblance of normalcy before facing this emotional giant that threatened to destroy the happiness they found with each other.

 

 

The only things in the room were four chairs, a table, and a mirror which he assumed was a two way.

He and Oikawa were led into the interrogation room by an older, balding, man who identified himself as the  Chief of police, and Aomine; both of which  sat on the opposite side of the table from them.

“I want to thank you boys for taking the time to come in to speak with us today. I realize you are both here voluntarily, and neither of you are charged with anything. I just want to make that clear.” The Chief hit the stack of papers against the table to organize them and took out a pen. “Are we ok to get started?”

Iwaizumi swallowed hard as his nerves threatened to get the better of him.

But he knew Oikawa must be feeling ten times more than he was right now.

He interlaced his fingers with the brunette and squeezed his hand tight.

The brunette nodded his head.

“We’re ready.”

“Ok. You there,” the man pointed to him, “please state your name for the record.”

“Hajime, Iwaizumi.”

“Iwaizumi, could you please tell us in your own words what happened Saturday evening?”

He relayed the cringe worthy story back to the men across from him. He’d held himself together pretty well so far, mostly because he hadn’t really paid attention to what was happening on the bed and focusing more, instead, on his escape plan.

It was when he got to the part about stabbing the intruder that he felt his throat close up.

“I’d finally gotten free. I had the scissors in my hand and I didn’t even have time to think I just stabbed him. And then I stabbed him again and raked the blade down his back. Before I realized what was happening he…. He…” Remembering how that man had held Tooru had him shaking with rage. “He grabbed Oikawa’s neck. Hard.” Iwaizumi sniffled and did his best to clear his throat so he could continue speaking. “The intruder used him as a shield which allowed him to escape out of the apartment.”

Both of the older men across from him stared in silence, obviously unsure of what to say.

“I got free and I still couldn’t protect him,” he managed to squeak out as the tears he had been desperately trying to hold back finally made their appearance.

He felt a tug on his hand, and the tears being wiped off his face.

“You did protect me.”

Iwaizumi looked over to see Oikawa’s warm smile directed at him.

“He didn’t get any farther because of you; and, if you had stayed tied up, I probably wouldn’t be here right now,” he told him truthfully reminding Iwaizumi how painfully close he had actually come to losing his lover.

The Chief cleared his throat just as Oikawa was leaning in for a kiss, probably hoping to get things back on track.

“So did this man have any distinguishing characteristics that you could tell? Tattoos? Scars?”

Iwaizumi was already shaking his head. “He was covered from head to toe. He even wore gloves so as far as his appearance goes, there is literally nothing that I can tell you.”

 

 

 

The man flipped some pages.

“Alright, now if you could please state your name.”

“Tooru Oikawa.”

“Ok, Tooru could you please tell us in your own words what happened that evening?” The older man prompted.

“We had just gotten back from my parent’s house after having a late dinner with them. I went in first and headed straight to the bedroom to get changed. I hear a thud, like something heavy falling on the floor, so I look out of our bedroom and I see a man crouched over Iwa. I screamed for him but he didn't open his eyes, and before I could try to yell out again the man was on me cupping a hand over my mouth.”

“Did he say anything to you?” Aomine asked, finally chiming in.

Oikawa felt his stomach roll at the memory. “He said that we were going to put on a little show and have some fun. By the way the guy kept kissing my neck it wasn’t hard to figure out what he meant.”

The older man made a gesture with his hand for him to continue.

“I bit, and kicked, and clawed. I did everything I could to try to get away… He drug me to the kitchen and grabbed a knife before letting me go. Instead of coming after me with it like I thought he would, he went back over to Iwa and held it at his throat…”

Oikawa desperately reached for the cup of water they had given him needing a break in his thoughts if only for a moment.

“He told me to strip and get down on all fours facing away from him. When I didn’t move immediately he pressed the knife harder against his skin making him bleed.” He saw his lover instinctively reaching for the already invisible mark on his neck from the corner of is eye. “So I did as I was told.” Oikawa’s cheeks turned red in humiliation as he finished.

He could see Iwaizumi’s jaw clenched tight in anger as he recounted the details of that night.

“While I was facing way from him he tied Iwa to a kitchen chair, then he came over and lead me to the bedroom by my hair before tying me up too. He said he wouldn’t gag me though because he wanted to hear the noises I would make.” A shiver ran down his spine at the memory of those words.

“Wait. So you weren’t gagged… But you didn’t call for help?” The older man asked confused.

“He said he would kill Iwa if I tried. Do you not think I wanted to?!” Oikawa asked, outraged at what the old man might be suggesting.

“So you were willing to give up your body to save Iwaizumi…” Aomine realized.

He nodded, his face aflame in embarrassment. Oikawa refused to meet his lover’s eyes when he spoke once more.“If anything I figured it would at least buy us some time so we could figure out a way to get out of there. My gamble paid off.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this week's chapter.   
> This world is crazy! Keep safe out there guys!  
> I'll see ya'll next week.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!   
> I present to you, the latest installation of "Things Left Unsaid"   
> Enjoy :)

Once the interviews were over, they were both completely drained and just looking for some place quiet to relax for a while.

“Let us drop you off at home,” Kise offered.

Iwaizumi was already shaking his head, “We can’t make the two of you leave the office to take us back.”

The blonde’s eyes drifted upward to lock with Aomine’s, silently willing him to back him up.

The tanned man cleared his throat, “we have to go out on patrol anyway so it’s really not a big deal. I’m sure the two of you would like to have some time to yourselves.”

“Yeah, we would love that,” Oikawa chimed in cheerfully.

Iwaizumi looked over at him.

‘Why then, do you look so panicked?’

An ache started in his chest.

 

The moment they walked into the house Oikawa shouted, “I have first dibs on the bath.”

He just needed away from Iwaizumi and a bath is the most convenient excuse; but, if the hurt look on his lover’s face was anything to go by, it was clear that he knew something wasn’t right.

It was all too much…

‘Iwa hasn’t so much as hugged me since my interview… Come to think of it he has barely touched me at all since I woke up in the hospital.’

He turned on the faucet, waited till the tub was full, and completely submerged himself enjoying the stinging pain the hot water brought.

Images of that night flashed through his mind as he sat there hopelessly wondering if there was something else he should or could have done. If there was another way everything could have played out. Then his thoughts switched to Iwaizumi…. ‘Would he even want to touch me now? Is he angry because of something I said during the interview?

He hated himself, so he couldn’t even blame Iwa if he did too.

An hour passed by while he was trapped in his head.

 

Something didn’t feel right.

Iwaizumi was in the kitchen fixing some lunch for the two of them. If he could forget the fact that the reason they are in this house is due to the fact that they have been pursued by a stalker, he could almost believe that this was a normal day for them.

Almost.

The pang in his chest persisted, but he didn’t know why.

He knew Oikawa loved him. The man literally put himself in the hands of a dangerous criminal to save him.

‘He’s been acting like nothing is wrong… But he was scared earlier. Of what though? Me?’

Just the fact that Oikawa had been acting normal sent up a red flag for him. It’s like he’s forcing himself… but why?

Iwaizumi set the plates on the table and lightly knocked on the bathroom door to inform his better half that lunch was ready.

He knocked a little louder the second time when there was no answer. Iwaizumi began to panic when all he heard from the other side of the door was running water.

He raced to the kitchen to grab a butter knife and quickly got back to jimmy open the lock.

When the door finally gave way, Iwaizumi was relieved to see Oikawa curled up under the shower. His thundering heart finally resumed its normal beating.

Without even bothering to remove his clothes  he walked into the stream of water and knelt behind his lover, wrapping his arms around his shaking frame and shielding him from the jets.

He didn’t say anything , just simply sat there waiting for Oikawa to collect himself; but, when ten minutes had gone by Iwaizumi decided to grab the shampoo and help his lover wash his hair.

“I always love how silky your hair is right after you get out of the bath,” he said to himself more than anyone else. “How about when this semester ends we leave for a while?”

He felt his lover tense up under his hands.

“Not to run away,” he reassured him, “and I’m not saying that we should stay gone; but, maybe we should take the next semester off. I still have quite a bit of money put back so we could rent a cottage and just take a break from life.”

Iwaizumi continued to work the shampoo into a lather as the silence stretched on again.

He allowed the jets of water to rinse out his hair as he stood up to go grab a towel.

A hand shot out and took a hold of his wrist keeping him in place.

A whispered, “I’m sorry,”  drifted up to his ears.

“For what? It’s just clothes, I can always change,” Iwaizumi assured him.

Oikawa shook his head, “I don’t mean the clothes.”

He reached over and turned the knobs, shutting the shower off.

Iwaizumi scrubbed a hand over his face. “Lets get you dressed and fed first, the-”

“No,” the shivering man cut in. “I need to say this now.”

He walked to the cabinet and grabbed a towel out for him anyway. “You don’t have to get dressed but at least try to get warm,” he pleaded.

Oikawa reluctantly gave in and wrapped himself up in the soft fabric.

“So, what is it that you think you need to apologize for?” Iwaizumi asked cutting straight to the chase.

“I’m just going to be blunt,” the brunette warned him. “I still c-ca….”

Oikawa's eyes shining with tears broke his heart.

“ShhShhShh, it’s ok. Just take your time,” he soothed as he rubbed his hand up and down his back.

The sniffles stopped.

He heard Oikawa take in a large breath before quickly spewing out, “I came from another mans touch and I know you must be mad at me since you haven’t kissed or hugged me much since we got out of the hospital so I understand if you don’t want to be with me anymore but please stop ignoring me.”

Iwaizumi sat there for a good minute to let his brain digest the quickly spoken words.

“Oookay. Let’s tackle this one step at a time,” he spoke slowly, carefully choosing each word.

He waited for Oikawa to nod before continuing.

“First and most importantly I will _always_  want you! Secondly, while I have gone through a plethora of emotions over the last few days, anger toward _you_  was never one of them.”

“Then why have you been ignoring me when I need you most?” The brunette asked in a pleading voice.

“You were assaulted for fucks sake! The last thing I want is to force any kind of affection on you that you may not be ready for,” Iwaizumi explained.

Oikawa snorted in derision, “So you really think I’m that weak. That I’m so emotionally ruined that you feel you can’t even touch me?!”

Sigh.

“That’s not how I meant it at all, and you know it. You’ve just been through a lot and I thought you might nee-”

“ What I _need_  is for you to hold me and tell me it’s ok even if it’s a lie,” Oikawa cut it. “I need you to kiss me and wipe away the bad thoughts. Instead, you’ve been ignoring me which only adds to the negative thoughts.”

“Ok, I’m sorry that I only added more stress.” Iwaizumi wrapped his arm around his slender frame and gave him a lingering kiss on the cheek. “I will do better. I promise.”

He gave one last squeeze before getting up from where he had knelt on the ground and grabbed the crutches.

“Let’s get you back to the room and I’ll help you get dressed.”

Oikawa pulled himself up and hobbled to their room, digging out his clothes before sitting on the mattress. “I’ve got this. You don’t have to help.”

Iwaizumi took the boxers and sweat pants from his lover and crouched down in front of him on the bed. “I’m doing this because I _want_  to help you, not because I _have_ to.”

He felt fingers intertwine in his hair.

“Thanks Iwa.”

“Anytime. Plus I get to see you naked so it’s like a bonus for me,” he said with a mischievous wink.

Oikawa playfully tugged on his hair with a smile.

It still didn’t quite reach his eyes but it was a start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope ya'll enjoyed the chapter!   
> See you next week :)


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one chapter left after this!   
> I hope ya'll enjoy the latest installment.  
> Happy Thanksgiving

“Here’s your school work kids,” Aomine announced as he dropped the fifty pound bag on the kitchen table. “We asked Mr. Himuro to get you enough stuff to last you through the semester just in case. Reference materials. Paperwork. Take home assignments. Due date schedules, and just about anything else you can think of.”

“You really think we’ll be here that long?!” Iwaizumi asked in disbelief.

“Hopefully not but at this point anything is possible and I don’t want you to fail your classes because of something out of your control,” Kise explained. “The only thing I couldn’t get him to concede on is testing days. You will still have to go to the campus to take those. With an escort of course,” he hastened to add when he saw Oikawa getting ready to butt in.

“Ok, so where do we go from here?” Iwaizumi asked. “Are there any leads or are we flying blind? That guy’s DNA was all over our apartment so that should give us something, right? RIGHT?!”

“Only if he has committed a crime in the past and his DNA is on file. I made the lab put a rush on it and there were no hits,” Aomine admitted.

“Are there _any_ suspects that we can run it  against?” Oikawa asked, all but pleading with them to give him some kind of hope.

The silence that followed was deafening.

 

Two weeks passed in the blink of an eye.

Oikawa’s cast was taken off yesterday. The doctor said it was healing well enough that a snug wrap with daily icing would do the trick. He still had to use crutches though since he couldn’t put much pressure on it.

Iwaizumi waited on him as much as Oikawa’s pride would allow.

Making his plate for dinner was extremely helpful; but, offering to piggyback him to the bathroom was a little too much, even for him.

They passed the time by studying and playing video games. Turns out Aomine is a huge video game junkie, and keeps an extensive collection of games!

Iwaizumi helps keep the house clean while the other men were at work, and has even gotten into the habit of waking up to cook everyone breakfast and having dinner ready when they get home. The guys keep telling him that he’s a guest in the house and isn’t expected to help out in that way, but he probably feels that this is really the only way he can pay them back for their kindness.

Everyone seems to have fallen into a routine of sorts.

Everything is blissfully peaceful.

Why, then, does Oikawa feel so on edge…?

Maybe the lack of communication? Definitely the lack of sex.

He hears his lover get himself off when he’s in the shower damn near every day! As much as it grated, he bore with it because he realized Iwa was just looking out for him. But now his leg was out of the cast! He expected Iwaizumi to jump him the moment they were alone in their room last night, but the fucker rolled over and went to sleep. Not even a goodnight kiss! If the same thing happens tonight, Oikawa just might lose it and tie Iwaizumi to the bed to get what he wants.

 

“Mmm! Delicious as always Iwaizumi. Thank you!” Kise praised.

Iwa  smiled at him, “I’m glad you enjoyed it.”

“How did you learn to cook?” The blonde asked, wanting to know.

“Well I knew I would be on my own after High School so I made sure I could at least make a few easy meals, and I then I actually started to like cooking; so, I began making other things.”

“Well if we ever have the time, let’s swap some recipes,” Kise suggested.

“I’m always looking for new ones.”

Iwaizumi stood up to gather the dishes to take to the sink.

“Nah-uh!” Aoimine hollered as he took the dishes from his hands. “We’re off work tomorrow so we can do this tonight. You take it easy and let us do our part.”

“Um sure. I’ll just go take a quick bath then,” Iwaizumi announced.

Oikawa got up and followed him toward their room, leaning against the door way while his lover tried to get clean clothes together.

“I’ll take one too,” he decided, thinking this would be the perfect chance to have some one on one time with him.

Without even looking up Iwaizumi said, “Actually I was hoping that I could take one by myself tonight.”

Anger boiled up in his veins.

He tried to keep his cool.

“You’ve been taking a bath every night by yourself. I want to take one with you this time,” he reiterated in what he hoped was a calm voice.

Iwaizumi brushed him off yet again.

“Maybe tomorrow.”

The former ace walked toward the doorway and was about to simply just walk past him when Oikawa’s arm shot out effectively halting him in his steps.

“Isn’t it because you don’t want me to watch you jack off in the shower?” he asked barely above a whisper, not wanting the other men to hear.

Iwaizumi’s face turned red.

“Let me watch tonight. Better yet, why use your hand when you can use me?” Oikawa enticed.

He could see his lover was struggling with something as his brow creased and different expressions crossed his face.

“Talk to me. Quit trying to solve everything by yourself,” he chastised.

Oikawa pressed his thumb between Iwaizumi’s brows and smoothed out the skin.

“You’re going to get wrinkles,” he smiled up at him.

‘What am I doing?! I’m supposed to be getting angry! I hate tha-’

Iwaizumi pulled him in tight against his chest.

“I love you so much.”

Oikawa pushed himself back a bit and looked up at him. “Does this mean I can get a bath with you?”

“No.” Iwa kissed the top of his head. “I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

He tried walking past him once more, but Oikawa grabbed his arm with all his strength and got in his face.

“Fuck that! Why are you blowing me off? A few weeks ago you would have jizzed your pants just from me asking!”

Iwaizumi turned on him, “Why are you suddenly so eager to get a shower with me?! I am trying to help you, you stupid cripple,” he spat.

“I don’t want your help! I want you to…” Oikawa let the sentence hang. His face lit up scarlet red at the realization of what he was just about to say.

“What? You want to… What?” Iwaizumi kept asking. “I’m not a mind reader shit-kawa.”

He kept his gaze firmly fixed on the floor before finally speaking in a hushed whisper.

“Sex. I want sex.” Oikawa lifted his eyes in challenge to his partner, all fired up again. “It has been more than two God damn weeks since we’ve had sex! You’re always in the bathroom alone so you can just go to pound town on yourself; but, you insist on being in the bathroom while I’m showering so I can’t even rub one out in private! Then I finally get my cast off and you fucking roll over and go to sleep?! Are you kidding me?! You made me fall in love with you! Part of that love is taking care of each others sexual needs or so I thought; but obviously I was mistaken!”

He was huffing, out of breath after his tirade, but he never once looked away from Iwaizumi.

“If you had told me you wanted to masturbate I would have left the bathroom,” his lover whispered with a smirk. “The only reason I’m in there when you get a shower is so I can keep you from getting hurt. If you fall on that leg again…” he trailed off knowing Oikawa understood. “If you want to have sex I will think of a position that we can do safely.” Iwaizumi planted a kiss on his forehead and smiled. “I’ll figure something out.”

Iwaizumi turned away before he could see the eye roll he gave him.

 

Oikawa reluctantly allowed Iwaizumi to get past him to get a shower. Which he was done with in all of about 5 minutes.

He was completely consumed by his thoughts during that time, paying minimal attention to his actions.

‘Can’t do missionary.

Can’t do doggy style…’

He thought of and discarded almost all of the positions he thought up.

‘How the hell am I going to do this?’

If he wasn’t such a worrier half of those positions would still be viable, but all he can really see is the worst case scenario happening.

Which only leaves one position, as far as he could see.

Oikawa verbally initiating sex kinda shocked him, but the way his face turned beet red when he asked was too cute! He may have to use this tactic again in the future just to see him make that expression.

Another part of him felt guilty that it had to come down to Tooru asking. He was so busy worrying about his injury that he had completely neglected another aspect.

He wrapped the towel around his waist and exited the bathroom. He opened the door to his room only to find it pitch black.

The lights didn’t turn on when he hit the switch.

“Tooru, are you in here?” He called out.

No answer came.

Next thing he knew he felt a pressure on his back and he was sprawled out on the floor.

“What the hell?”

“Stay down,” a familiar voice commanded.

Iwaizumi turned to sit on his butt, and Oikawa was immediately on him.

Before he could even ask what was going on, Iwaizumi felt the hot, wet, heat of his lover’s mouth completely engulf him.

He dug his fingers into the brunette locks unsure if he wanted to pull him down farther or push him away.

“Your knee,” he managed to say through panting breaths.

Oikawa gave his cock a light nip with his teeth in warning.

“Shut up about my knee already,” the former captain practically growled.

His lover swallowed him down to the back of his throat once more, bobbing his head, setting a steady rhythm. He felt his tongue finally come out to play as it wrapped around his shaft. It was all he could do not to cum when he felt it gently lapping on the sensitive underside.

He tugged at Oikawa’s hair until he finally pulled free with a ‘pop.’

Iwaizumi could practically feel the brunette staring up at him.

Daring him.

Iwaizumi was never one to back down from a challenge and he wouldn’t start now.

He pulled Oikawa up level with him and leaned up, their mouths meeting in a passionate frenzy of want and need. Iwaizumi’s arms snaked around his lovers neck holding him to him with an almost bruising force.

Reluctantly he allowed Oikawa up for air even as he continued to trail kisses down his neck and across his shoulder, making sure to leave dark marks as he went. He bit down hard at the junction of his shoulder and neck tasting the metallic flavor of blood when he broke the skin.

Oikawa winced at the sharp pain in his shoulder, but understood Iwaizumi’s need. The primal need to mark him as his, so his “claim” could never be disputed.

 

Iwaizumi kissed the abused area, a little ashamed for letting himself get carried away. He wished the lights were on so he could see tousled brunette locks that only served to make Oikawa that much more attractive.

The sound of a bottle being opened grabbed his attention. He sucked in his breath when the cold gel-like liquid ran down his hard length.

Oikawa’s hand firmly gripped his cock and stroked up and down rubbing in the lube as he went. Just when he thought Iwaizumi’s eyes would roll into the back of his head, he positioned himself over the tip of his lovers length, and quickly sat down taking him all inside in one go. His nails dug into Iwaizumi’s arm in an effort to keep himself from crying out.

Iwaizumi gripped his hips to keep him steady not paying any attention to the pain his arms were in. He leaned up to press a quick kiss to the brunette’s mouth.

“Are you stupid?” he asked, amusement clear in his voice.

Oikawa chuckled making his muscles contract deliciously around his cock.

“I just didn’t want you to back out,” he admitted.

In answer, Iwaizumi wrapped his arms around Oikawa and held him close to him as he stood up, his length still inside him. He gently laid him down on the bed, treating him as if he were something precious, something fragile.

“You do realize I won’t break, right?”

Iwaizumi slowly pulled out as his lover spoke.

 “I don’t want to be treated like glass another damned second.”

Iwaizumi slammed home, robbing the brunette of air.

He knew there was a good chance he could hurt Oikawa in his frenzy, but some primal part of him needed this! Needed to feel the intimacy of being with him like this. It had been a torturous few weeks, and there was no way he would be able to control himself.

Oikawa moaned as his hips surged forward once more, raking his nails over the toned globes of his ass.

Over and over again Iwaizumi thrust into him rough and hard, forcing him to bite his lip to keep from crying out.

Iwaizumi planted his elbows on either side of Oikawa’s head bringing their lips within mere inches of each other.

Oikawa was the one who crossed the scant distance and locked their mouths together.

Iwaizumi’s fast pace slowed so he could enjoy the feel of their tongues dueling for supremacy. He put all of his weight on one elbow as he reached between them and took a hold of his lovers cock pumping it slowly up and down to the rhythm of their love making.

Iwaizumi broke their heated kiss to trail little kisses down the side of his face until he reached his ear. In as soft a voice as he could manage he whispered, “I Love you.”

Oikawa’s arms wrapped around his neck, holding him down when he would have risen.

“I love you too, Hajime.”

Hearing those words from him always set him on fire. He sat up and grabbed onto the brunette’s hips, slamming home, setting a punishing pace. This was just as much an affirmation of life for Iwaizumi as it was for Oikawa. The need to feel the heated, sweat slicked skin of the one you love surround you.

Oikawa’s muscles contracted around him, milking him, pulling him closer to the edge until they were both falling, shattering into a million pieces.

They lay there for some time, a tangled mess of limbs, trying to catch their breath.

Iwaizumi eventually pushed himself up, and out of Oikawa to turn on the light and grab the towel he had discarded on the floor. He cleaned them both up then grabbed the brunette’s crutch to lean against the bed next to him in case he wanted to get up.

A smug grin broke out across Oikawa’s face, “See. I didn’t break.”

‘I might break your neck if keep smiling at me like that though.’

“Thank you, Iwa. You’ll never know how much I needed this.”

Well now what the hell was he supposed to say to that?!

You’re welcome for having sex with you?!

But what came out was: “I think I needed you just as much.”

It was the God’s honest truth, and he hadn’t even realized it until the words left his mouth.

He looked over at his partner who was… Fast asleep?

Iwaizumi sighed and got up, turning down the sheets before scooting his former captain up and under the covers. He turned out the light and sent up a silent thanks to whatever deity had a hand in helping them before crawling into bed next to Oikawa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Yall be safe out there and have a great Thanksgiving!


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys this is the end!  
> Thank you for sticking with me, even when I wasn't able to update there for a while.  
> I'm sorry if my ending disappoints you. It may not be exactly what all of you were looking forward to but I wanted to end it neatly... if I kept drawing it out I would have ended up with another 100k word story :D  
> Without further adieu, the conclusion of "Things Left Unsaid."  
> Enjoy!

“Please! Please! Please!”

It was Friday, and Oikawa hadn’t been out of the house in weeks. He was going stir crazy. He needed out, needed to mingle. The club was the perfect place.

Iwaizumi didn’t have any problems going with Oikawa to the club if he wanted to go that badly, but he had told him that he needed to clear it with Kise and Aomine first.

Which brings us to this wonderful scene where Oikawa is whining like a child to gain their permission.

“This place is a security nightmare!” Aomine explained, clearly irritated. “We are trying to keep you safe. You do understand that don’t you?!”

“Hmm… I don’t know. It might not be too bad,” Kise countered. “All we really have to do is cover the exits. I don’t think that whoever is after him is stupid enough to try something inside the club itself. Which means that, if on the off chance that this person shows up, he will try to lure him outside. Maybe we could speak with the security guards that will be on duty, ahead of time. If we let them know what’s going on, I’d bet just about anything that they would be willing to help.” When Aomine would have protested, Kise continued. “They’ve been cooped up in here for weeks, babe. We’ve got this!”

 

The beat of the music pulsed through their bodies as they entered the club.

Much to Iwaizumi’s irritation, almost every woman’s head turned in their direction, and within seconds Iwaizumi was pushed aside by the crowd of women now surrounding his boyfriend.

“Aww you poor thing!”

“Are you ok?!”

“Do you need help?”

He tried to control the angry tick that started in his eye as he watched these women fawn all over Oikawa.

The flock of women lead the brunette over to the bar and ordered him a drink while they all stared at him, completely enthralled, waiting for him to tell them what happened to his leg.

A little curious as to what tale he would spin for the ladies, Iwaizumi grabbed the closest seat and ordered a drink.

“It really wasn’t anything big, I was just Shhhh…” Oikawa happened to catch Iwaizumi in his peripheral making a huge X with his arms. “-elving books at home when I fell off the step ladder. I just have to take it easy for a while.”

“But we haven’t seen you in class these past few weeks,” one girl in the crowd complained.

Oikawa ran agitated fingers through his hair.

He really didn’t want these girls paying him so much attention. All he wanted to do was sit at the bar with Iwaizumi, get plastered, and maybe dance a bit. Not answer their questions.

At the thought of Iwaizumi, he glanced over at him sitting off by himself. He suddenly wished that these women would simply disappear.

He sighed loudly, letting the women around him clearly see his irritation.

A few months ago he never would have allowed his “carefree” mask to slip out of place, but he didn’t care anymore. Who was he trying to impress? Iwaizumi’s opinion is the only one that matters, and it’s safe to say that he doesn’t have to pretend to be someone he’s not when they’re together.

“I know you haven’t. Iwaizumi and I have had quite a few issues to deal with lately. We are still getting our work done, we just aren’t able to come to class. That’s all I’m telling you,” he added when he saw that a few were about to ask follow-up questions. “Now, if you would be so kind as to move so I can go sit by my boyfriend, I would appreciate it.”

The women scattered, obviously put off by this “new” Oikawa.

“You didn’t have to do that, you know,” Iwaizumi commented without looking up at him.

Oikawa shrugged and sat down next to him. “I came here to spend time with you. Not them. Plus, they were getting on my nerves.”

Iwaizumi smirked and called out to the bartender to bring them a shot.

He raised his glass, and Oikawa followed suit.

“To getting our lives back.”

“To a new start with you.”

They clinked their glasses together and downed the drink.

 

The night seemed to go on forever.

Oikawa had somehow managed to drag Iwaizumi onto the dance floor. The 6 shots probably helped with that. He was pleasantly surprised that Iwaizumi knew how to break dance . The entire floor parted to give him room and he held them all captive with his spectacular performance. The whole club erupted into cheers and applause when the song ended.

“That was amazing!” Oikawa praised when he reached Iwaizumi.

“What can I say? I’ve got mad skills,” he all but purred.

Oikawa smiled affectionately  back at him, “You’ve got that right.”

He leaned in that scant distance and sealed their lips together, not caring who may be watching.

“Are you ready to get out of here?” Oikawa whispered seductively.

“God yes,” Iwaizumi practically moaned.

“Let me use the restroom real quick. I’ll meet you up front.”

“Meet me at the bar for one last drink,” Iwaizumi suggested.

Oikawa nodded his head, then hobbled off to the restroom while Iwaizumi turned toward the bar.

Once he finished his business and began walking toward the bar, a familiar face caught his attention.

Wakatoshi Ushijima.

Their eyes met, and Ushijima started making his way across the floor toward him.

“What are you doing here?!” Oikawa had to practically yell to be heard over the pulsing beat.

“To find you! I just came to town and I heard you came here a lot! Maybe we can catch up?!” He shouted.

“The police have been trying to call you!”

“WHAT?!” Ushijima cupped his hand around his ear and leaned in closer.

Oikawa sighed and tried once more. “THE POLICE HA-”

“WHAT?!” The man shouted once more.

Ushijima pointed toward the rear exit door, indicating he wanted to go outside where they could talk.

Oikawa nodded.

He could always text Iwaizumi real quick and let him know to meet him outside.

Ushijima held the door open as he hobbled out.

The next thing he knew, he was on the ground.

His old rival threw his crutches into the dumpster leaving him completely helpless.

“Now, we need to talk,” he stated calmly.

Panic clogged Oikawa’s throat.

He recognized his voice now. Terror and shame swept through him.

He felt so stupid!

This man had been his rival all throughout their school years, yet when he had worn the mask he hadn’t been able to tell it was him.

Maybe he just didn’t want to believe that someone he knew was capable of hurting him so badly. Ushijima never would have registered on his list of potential suspects.

Where was the guard, there was supposed to be someone… He saw shoes sticking out from behind the trash cans. He hoped it wasn’t Aomine or Kise.

He heard wheels screech in the not-too-far distance.

“That’s our ride. I guess we can wait to talk. We have all the time in the world, now.”

Ushijima walked toward him. When he was close enough, Oikawa lashed out with his good leg and kicked him in the shin as hard as he could. The large man didn’t even flinch. Instead he stepped on Oikawa’s hurt knee until he cried out, tears shimmering in his eyes.

Ushijima bent down to pick him up. “Don’t fight me and I won’t hurt you.”

Oikawa spit in his face, shooting him a look of absolute loathing.

The door to the club banged open, and Iwaizumi stumbled out of the club almost tripping over him.

The scene laid out before him had him sobering up almost instantly.

“What the fuck is going on out here?” He demanded, hoping he had read the situation wrong.

“Iwaizumi. I’m glad you joined us,” Ushijima smiled.  “Now I get to kill two birds with one stone.”

Something hard hit Iwaizumi in the back knocking him down to sprawl on all fours. Someone grabbed a fistful of hair and jerked his head upward forcing him to look at Ushijima.

“I can’t believe you chose him over me,” he mused aloud.

Oikawa was extremely confused.

Somehow finding his voice he asked, “How did I choose Iwa over you? We didn’t even go to the same school!”

“Exactly!” He yelled, as though this all made perfect sense and they were the stupid ones. “You really should have come to Shiratorizawa.”

Oikawa rolled his eyes.

“Are you fucking kidding me?! That’s what this was about?! It’s been 5 years since we were in High School! Can’t you just drop it already?!” Oikawa asked, completely fed up with this whole situation.

“I thought you liked women,” Ushijima started. “I thought you liked women so I never even tried. I kept asking you to come to my school and you always turned me down. I thought it was because you had a girlfriend at the other school or something. It hurt, but I let you go without much fight because I knew you were straight and I didn’t have a chance in hell. I was wrong though,” he sneered, looking over at Iwaizumi. “Clearly I just wasn’t good enough.”

His huge fist came at Iwaizumi’s face hitting him with the force of a train.

“Why didn’t you just tell me? I could ha-”

“Could have what? Confessed your undying love for me? I’m not stupid. I knew it was impossible, which is why I let you go. Now hearing you’re dating a MAN for fucks sake…” Ushijima pulled a gun and trained it on Iwaizumi.  “If I remove the competition then I shouldn’t have an issue.”

“NO!”  
BANG!!

All color drained from Ushijma’s face. He pressed his hand to his chest only for it to come away smeared in blood.

He crumpled to the ground.

The man who held Iwaizumi let go and tried to sprint down the alley only to be clothes lined by an unseen ally.

Kise walked into the light, followed shortly after by Aomine coming from the opposite direction, dragging along Eita.

“Are you boys ok?” Aomine asked immediately.

“Nothing we won’t bounce back from,” Iwaizumi answered.

It was over. Just that quick. Weeks of torment only for it to be brought to such a swift end. He’d had their assailant built up so large in his own head that he couldn’t believe that it all boiled down to a 5 minute showdown.

“What took you two so long? I text you before I ever stepped foot outside the bar,” Iwaizumi complained, clearly still shaken by his close call.

“It’s not like we could just rush over here, kid,”Aomine told him. “We had to check the alley’s on either end and make sure they didn’t have anyone hidden. If a gun fight had erupted you two would have been caught in the middle.”

“Iwa… I can’t find a pulse,” Oikawa almost whispered.

He looked up to see Oikawa hunched over the man who had made their lives hell.

Tears fell onto Ushijima’s chest.

“I can’t find…” He trailed off, immediately starting CPR.

Iwaizumi knew it wouldn’t do any good, but he allowed him to keep trying so he would know he had done everything humanly possible.

By the time Oikawa had finally exhausted himself, the ambulances and police cars were filling the alleyway.

Iwaizumi went and sat beside him, drawing the shaking brunette into his arms.

“I just wanted him to stop… I didn’t want him to die.”

“I know baby. I’m so sorry,” Iwaizumi soothed as he planted kisses on top of his head.

The rest of the night flew by in a haze of flashing lights.

 

It took them a couple of weeks to find a new place close to campus, but now they were officially moved in and out of Aomine and Kise’s house. They had been more than accommodating, even offering to let them stay longer; but, they were ready to have their own space back.  Though, they had already made plans to meet up regularly.

 Oikawa and Iwaizumi were both happy again, though a shadow still lingered. They had each other and they had both come through such a traumatic ordeal that it actually brought them closer than ever.

Not a day went by that Oikawa doesn’t think about Ushijima, though. What could he have done differently? Had there been any signs he had missed? It keeps him up at night more than he would like. Today while checking his Tweeter account, he came across an anonymous quote.

“He has scars on his tongue from all the things he didn’t say.”

How much scar tissue would he have found on Ushijima’s tongue? Leaving things unsaid only allows the thoughts to fester inside until they become so twisted that it consumes you.

So, be brave.

Take a chance

Don’t leave a single thing unsaid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank all of you for taking the time out of your busy schedules to read my story.  
> I hope you enjoyed it!  
> Have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope ya'll enjoyed the first chapter. 
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read :)
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment I love hearing what ya'll think, and tbh it kinda spurs me on lol :)


End file.
